I'm A misunderstood Lover boy
by singasongthatnooneelseknows
Summary: This is Star vs the forces of evil that's more my taste
1. Chapter 1

The alarm clock goes off for another day for young fourteen year old Marco Diaz

With a quick flick of the wrist the alarm clock is silenced, popping his neck as soon as he got out of bed he claps his hand and drops into a push-up position and starts doing his daily morning warm up first on the list two rounds of 180 degree push-ups, he finishes just in time for breakfast "Marco breakfast is ready" Mrs. Diaz calls up stairs to her son,

Marco gets off the floor making his way down stair "Morning mom dad" Marcos said in a dead mans tone, he sits down in front of his meal, joining hands with his mother and father they say grace before they dig in (Steak and eggs for breakfast)

"So Marco what do you have plain today" Mr. Diaz ask trying to break the silence

With a shrug of the shoulder "School and what ever happened after that"

The silence returns with vengeance, this time it's mothers turn to break the silence "Oh yes Marco just so you know we are going to get a foreign exchange student" Mrs. Diaz getting excited

Marco raises an eyebrow at his mother, letting out a disappointed sigh "Fine, I just hope it doesn't end up like the last one" his parent avoided making eye contact

Mr. Diaz lets out a nervous chuckle "Well it just a misunderstanding"

"DAD" Marco coldly interrupts his father "That little punk was bleeding you and mom out of all your savings" with ice cold venom dripping from his emotionless voice "Worst part of all you were allowing him to do so"

Mr. Diaz and Mrs. Diaz open there mouth to protest but in stead just stuff some breakfast into it they couldn't argue with their son when he has that look in his eye, Mrs. Diaz looks at the clock "Marco it's time for you to get going before you miss the bus"

Marco looks at the clock, grunting as a response he finishes his breakfast quickly dropping his dishes off in the sink and runs out of the house grabbing his bag on the way out "I'll see you after school" Marco calls out as he leaves the house

"Marco is a great boy, Marco is a great son, Marco his a great boy, Marco is a great son" Before Mr. Diaz could repeat himself Mrs. Diaz covers his mouth her hand

"Shoooo" pull him closer cradling his head "Shoooo"

"I'm sorry honey" he holds her closer "I'm just ashamed of myself"

"Yes I know I ashamed of myself too, being afraid of are own loving amazing son, but..." she reaches into his back pocket pulling out his wallet,before flipping it opening, she turns around on her husbands lap so he can see the picture of a four year old Marco with a bright beaming smile the could warm your heart and melt your soul

A tear rolls down his face, follows a tear rolling down her face "Marco my loving amazing wonder gift from god, what has happen to you?"

* * *

Marco is sitting on the bus listening to the children on the bus with him and having a staring contest with the roof

("Oh great another foreign exchange student, hopefully this one isn't a pain to deal with") He lets out a yawn followed by a sneeze that startled the bus driver making him swerve, he quickly regains control and shoots Marco with a glare, raises an eyebrow at the bus driver and shrugs it off, closes his eyes and rest his neck and head on the back of the seat,

Before he zones out he hears a sweet familiar giggle, that makes him open an eye to see the angle thats sitting across from him "Smooth, good going Marco you scared the bus driver"

("Jackie") He doesn't reply he just closes his eye

The Bus arrives at school

An announcement echos thru the school "Will all the first year, go the gymnasium. All first years to gymnasium"

Marco put his stuff in his locker ("Well thats me") he and all the other first years made there way to gymnasium

Marco finds himself a conferrable place on the top row in the corner he lays down claiming what his, no one really cared they just shrugged in off and let him be "Welcome all of you to your first year to Echo creek high!" half of the students cheered as the teacher explain how thing work in the school.

Marco not wanting to have anything to do with it he just roll his eyes before continuing having staring contest with the roof he looks around ("Where is she") he spots her two rows down from him an arm length away yes he'll have to fall off his seat, but he can reach her and he want to touch her to feel her beauty sun kissed skin in his cold lifeless flesh *Closing his hand letting out a quiet popping* he shacks his head and goes back looking at the ceiling and finally going to sleep

After the end of the introduction everyone gets up to get their classes

"Hey Jackie who do you have for homeroom?" Janna asked as she looking over her classes

"I got Miss. Skullnick for homeroom and second period" Jackie said to her friend

"Really, so do I" Janna rolled her eyes

As the pair complain about having the same class twice in a row one of the teachers calls out "Marco Diaz, Mr Diaz please come here to get you class schedule!"

("Marco?") Jackie looks up into the bleachers after hearing his name finding him still asleep on the very top row "Hey Janna lets go wake up Marco before the teacher has a meltdown on the first day of school"

Janna follows her best-friend's thumb to the sleeping Marco "Ya why not" she shrugs

The two quickly heads tours the sleeping fourteen year old half way up Jackie stop, turns interrupting the teacher "Hold on please Marco Diaz is asleep right now, I will be back down with him"

The teacher gives her a nod "Thank you Miss. Thomas"

Jackie turns around and continues up the stairs leading to the sleeping teen, when Jackie join Janna she finds her friend taking a picture of him while he sleep "Hey Jackie he looks like a junk yard dog having a nightmare" she holds up her cell so her friend could see the picture

Earning her a giggle "Wow he does" Jackie gently shakes "Marco"

Before she could finishes her sentence Marco's eyes shoot open revealing blood red orbs with lifeless pitch black in the center followed quickly by his right hand shoots up grabbing her by the throat picking her up and slamming her against the wall behind him, he comes in fast with a left hook before he could make contact Jackie let out a scream Marco recognizing it he was able to redirect his left hook into the wall "Jackie?"

"Marco?" Looking into his eyes she watches the wight returns and the lifeless black holes return to their natural brown that matches his hair, gently placing her back on her feet he sit down hiding his face in his hands. Janna grabs Jackie and tries to pull her away to get away from him, she pulls away from her friend, sitting in front of him "Marco is there something you want to talk about?"

Marco looks up from his hands at the angel that's sitting in front of him, he couldn't reply seeing that she bleeding from where he had grab her, he starts treating the injury, despite her embarrassment "I'm sorry Jackie" he whispers to her

"Marco you need to go up and get your schedule" Jackie said after he got done treating her injury, looking at her sweet face one last time with a painful question ringing in his head ("Why are you smiling at me like that") he nods his head, getting up he offers a hand to her she takes it, he leads her to the stair after they reach the stairs he lets go and goes down the stairs with Jackie right behind him

The pair reach the teacher thats waiting for Marco to come get his schedule "What happen Jackie, did Marco"

"Whoa whoa whoa, teach it's cool Marco was just having a nightmare there is nothing to get worked up about" Jackie defending "By the way Marco what was your nightmare about that made you get all aggressive about?"

Marco watches Jackie defending and forgiving him at the same time ("Why would an angel like you ever be wasted on some one like me?") Marco thought as she turns around asking about the his nightmare, he lets out a sigh of defeat "I wouldn't call it a nightmare, but in away you could call it a nightmare" Janna joins in on listening to Marco's dream "I've been having this recurring dream it starts out simple a blacked out room of nothing I'm just floating there in this vast of nothing, after laying there for what feels like I don't know five minutes then I started hear this humming, thats how it started and with every passing dream the humming gets closer now it got close enough that it sounds like soft sing, and the thing about the humming it feels like I'm being torn apart the closer and closer it gets"

"Ya now that you mention it must of been some nightmare because when your eyes shot open they where completely blood red with lifeless black orbs" Janna added her own two cents into the story

"Really?" Marco looks at Janna and Jackie with his blank stare, they both nod their head in slow unity "Well thats not a good sign" Marco replays scratches the back of his head

He gets lost in thought and memories until he feels a tug on his shirt sleeve "What do you mean" following the voice to the angel it belongs to

"In one of my recurring dreams there where a pair of blood red eye with life less black orbs in the middle and this clicking noises the noises the sounds when you swipes two blades together" recalling the dream sparks a feeling

Janna literally pushes him to continue "Your not done are you, finish"

"When I was looking into them they were... familiar and long ..." Marco walks away leaving the two and the teacher hanging "lost desire" he said loud enough that he was the only one could hear

"Hey" Before Janna could finished Jackie covers her mouth

"If he doesn't want to say we can't make him" Jackie said wishing he would quit pushing her away

The rest of the school went on with out any other problem so it was just another day until the last period of class the principle's voice echos "Marco Diaz to the principle's office, Marco Diaz to the principle's office"

Marco finishing off the last of his notes looks up to the intercom letting out a groan as he gets on his feet "Now what does the money whore want with me now" Marco said to himself as he made his way out of class, loud enough for every one in his class to hear earning him some giggles and some trying to hold back their laughter, until Miss Skullnic snaps at the class to be quiet, going back painting her toe nails

On his way to the principle's office he sees him drooling over a chest full of gold with two fancy dress people resembling a king and queen and a blond around his age playing with a fountain, doing a complete U turning joining the group "Ahhh and there he is Marco Diaz my boy, Mr and Mrs Butterfly you ask for the strongest, sturdiest, risk free, responsible, to guide your daughter and here he is everything you ask for and more"

"Okay I'll bite why did you call me here principle" Marco's cold and sturdy voice sent shivers up the spines of the Butterfly family getting their undivided attention

"You see Marco my boy Mr and Mrs Butterfly asked me to give their daughter here the most responsible student to her guide" As the principle goes on explaining why Marco is a good choice the blond joins her mother and father "I thought who better then to guide their daughter then the safest kid in all the school the kid who single handily stopped all the bulling not only in middle school but here as well when he was still in elementary school" The principle tries to pinch Marco's cheek

Before he could even touch his cheek Marco grabs him by the wrist and picks him off his feet "Don't do that" dropping him on his butt

"Right right I'm sorry, now then if you excuse me I'll leave you four alone to get acquainted" Principle leaves all giddy "I'm finally going go hit the ice cream parlor and try all fifty two flavors"

When the principle was finally out of hearing rang Marco pulls out a bag full of all the gold that was in the chest he had "I'm keeping this"

The three go wide eyed, the blond getting all excited "OOOOOOO how did you do that!" She exclaims jumping up and down clapping her hand wanting to know his secretes

Marco ignoring her, lets out a sigh "Who are you three and what is this all about" saying this comes out more like an order then a question

The king and queen raises an eye brow at the young man's attitude "I am King River Butterfly" the shortest of the trio spoke sounding how a king should giving Marco a bow

"I'm Queen Moon Butterfly" The tallest of the trio spoke after with a polite bow and what ever of a smile she could pull off do to the young man attitude "and this is"

"I'm the magical princess from another dimension, my name is Star Butterfly" she said this with an elegant spin around summing a rainbow with other little creators with it, that quickly caught fire and the creators run away with what sound like screaming, the cold stair she was getting from Marco sucked the cheer from her

"Get that stupid smile off your face" he orders out of aggravation as the school caught on fire. The trio was taken back by his cold response, as he quickly grabs a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire after successfully putting out the fire he lets out a sigh "Walk and talk with me" Marco told them as he turns around snapping his fingers as he walks away "I need to drop of this gold to the front office" Everyone looks at him as he walks away from them, looking back he notice they aren't following him "What, this money is for the school right?"

Moon looks at her trembling daughter who is hiding behind her "Come on Star" taking her by the hand she follows after Marco with the king right behind his wife and daughter keeping his eyes locked on the young man they are going to entrust their daughter's well being to he stands there waiting for the trio so he can continued their conversation

"So now what is the meaning of this" Marco's cold voice makes the trio jump

"Excuse me?" Moon ask as she pry her daughter off her dress before she rips it

"I mean why are you here, why are you leaving your daughter here and what is going on" Marco ask as he fixes a loose tile in the walk way

"Oh right, right you see Marco are daughter is dangerous, reckless and need to learn to control her magic in a safe environment..." The king stopping his explanation as he sees Marco cleaning up some broken glass

As the king explain Star seems unable to break her gaze away from the terrifying young man "Why did you stop, I'm listening continue" Marco snapping his finger as if ordering the king to continue

The king clears his throat "As I was saying" River's aggravation seems to be raising it self "Are daughter needs a safe place to learn to control her magic so we are sending her here to earth to do so" they reached the main office of the school

"Hi there Emmy" Marco getting the attestation of the main office clerk

"Hello Mr. Daiz how may I help you?" she said obviously not wanting him around

Marco drops the bag of gold on the counter, Marco pointing at the king and queen with his thumb "Donation"

"Awwww let me guess they gave this to the principle, didn't they?" She rolls her eyes

"You know it" Marco said not really caring

The woman scoops up the bag up "Thank you Marco" She leaves her attitude tours the young man didn't change

"Okay let me get this strait your daughter here is an all around natural disaster" Marco is interrupted

"Haven't I seen you before" Star grabs Marco by the face and tries to turn it to the right, but can't so she stands next facing his right side "Ya I have, I saw you on Mewney before I got my wand"

"No you didn't. so you believe taking her out of her natural advertisement" Marco picking up where he left off, but is interrupted again

"Yes, yes I did, I was on the back of a unicorn heading tours the castle and you where running in the opposite direction with these cool black skeleton arms, but you looked older" Star said as she pokes Marco's face

"No you didn't you might have saw someone who looks like me, but you didn't see me. Well anyways, will help her and become an amazing queen" Marco finishing his sentence, Moon and River looked at each other then look at Marco who is having his face poked until he finally pushes her away out of annoyance

Moon speaks up "In a nut shell yes" Marco lets out a sigh obviously not wanting anything to do with her or them "Well then honey it's time for me and your father return to Mewney" she gives her daughter a kiss on the cheek and a hug, pulling out a pair of dimensional scissors and cuts open a portal back to Mewney "You are not allowed to leave Star you here me"

"Yes mommy" Star said, bowing her head receiving a kiss on her forehead

"Yes dear take care, HUGS!" The two cheers together as they shared a hug "Call me if that young man is any trouble to you and I'll straiten him up" he whisper in his daughter ear, giving him one last glare River enters the portal

When the portal is gone "Okay what next Safe kid?" She said all happy until she turn around seeing Marco is no longer there "Hey where are you going" she yells at him

"I'm going home" He bellows, leaving her where she stood

"Bye new Friend , bye see you tomorrow, bye new friend" she cheered as she wave bye and he doesn't even look over his shoulder

("What is going on right now") Marco grabs his forehead "My head hurts" Marco walks all the way home in a complete funk when he finally makes back home a held breath finally escape his lips when he is open the door he is welcome by laughter and unholy sight "Marco come and meet the new foreign exchange student that will be living with us" the sight just get worst with that excited smile of hers

"Wha what these are" She is interrupted by the slamming of the door "Your parents?"

Marco is standing on the front porch with his hand covering his eyes "Please tell me I'm just seeing thing, thats all thats going in my house she isn't truly in my house is not going to live with me"

Marco takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door and there she stood she throws her arms in the air ready to hug him with a bright beaming smile "HI" The door slams in her face again "iiiiiiiii?" she looks over to Mrs Mr Diaz looking for a question "Did I do something wrong" the couple let out a nerves chuckle

She cutely stands on her tiptoes peaking threw the peep hole wondering whats he doing out there "Nope thats her" he groans ("Why in all heave and hell is she here ...wait") Marco going threw his memories of the day ("Mom said we are going to be getting a foreign exchange student today and a foreign exchange student show up at school today") he looks over his shoulder seeing her watching him when his eyes meet her she put on another smile Marco shuts the peeping hole ("but why does it have to be her") Marco cringes at that thought, he head butts the door "Here go nothing" He opens the door and walks into the house side stepping Star's welcoming hug, he continues walking stopping in front of his parents as soon as he does Star bolts up to him grabbing him by the hand and vigorously shacking it "So why does it have to be her?" Marco said not even trying to hide his aggravation

"We believe with Star around with her energetic and up beat personality she would light up are lives" Mrs. Diaz said trying to help her son except the new member of the house hold

"If that is what you wanted you could of adopted a litter of puppies" Marco pushes her away to get his hand back

Star starry eyed and existed, she grabs his hand again pulling him closer to her "I" she gets closer "LOVE" she gets closer "PUPPIES!" with her wave of wand and a magic flash eight adorable puppies a peer

"Awwwwww" the loving couple chimes together, with laser visions doing a lot of damage

Marco gives Star a glare that freezes her blood in fear of him "They are cute" she scopes one of them as the litter of eight comes running past them

Mr. Diaz lets out a nervous chuckle quickly picking up one "They are cute" he said in Star defense and gets a laser beam in the eye "OW my eye!" he lets out a nervous chuckle again

Marco gives his dad a scary are you kidding me look "Yes, Marco why don't you help Star with her lugged and show her to her room" Mrs. Diaz said changing the subject, Marco lets out a sigh, a roll of the eye and finishes with a disappointed shake of the head

Picking up her lugged, Star runs up the Stairs cheering "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay" with the litter of eight following her

"Star thats my room, your room is the one furthest down the hall" Marco orders

"Kkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" She cheers with plenty of happy yaps from the puppies

"Do you think this is going to work out dear" Mr. Diaz said nervous as he watches his son disappear up stairs

"Ya of course it will turn out fine, you know as well as I do Marco is always very weary when we take in new foreign exchange studies, give him time he will get use to the newest member of are house hold" Mrs. Diaz reassures her husband

Back with Marco and Star in her new room "And here it is this will be your until its time for you to finally leave"

"Oooooooooookay I can work with this" She looks around her new room, letting out a gasped just realizing some thing she waves her wand "Glitter bomb room expanse" with a bright flash and when the light clears up she 'redecorated' her room "Aww thats much better" she said as she jumps on her bed with her arms open and a proud smile expecting to see an amazed Marco Diaz only problem he isn't even there "Marco?" she hears a shutting of a door, letting out a sigh she falls onto her bed "Man he is difficult, how can I get him tooooooooo" Idea "I know" Star zooms out of her with the happy yappy puppies quickly following her "Hiiiiiiiii yaa" Star tries to kick in Marco's door only to be welcome by a bad decision "OWwwwwwwww" the puppies howl with her "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" she cries out grabbing her ankle and rolling around on the floor

The door swings open "What are you doing?"

She stops rolling around looking up at him she lets out a nervous chuckle "Well you see I got the idea it would make you happy if I expands your room too like I did mine"

Marco crouches down making eye contact with her "Did I ask you to expand my room?"

"Well no you didn't , but I" she is interrupted by a slam of his fist into the floor she yelps and tries to scoot away but is quickly dragged underneath him

"Did I ask you to expand my room" he said in a terrifying voice daring you to challenge it

"No" she said shack in the feudal position, the puppies gathered around her trying to comfort her

"Then what would make you think I had I problem with my room the way it is" He said no longer hovering over her hes now sitting

"I thought it would make you happy" she said still in the feudal position

He lets out a sigh, getting off the floor "You are not allowed in my room, do you understand" she nods her head while she whimpers for forgiveness, Marco leaves her lay there for only a few minutes but returns with a medic kit "Butterfly give me the foot you kicked my door with"

She stops shacking and looks at him "What did you call me?"

"What Butterfly is your name isn't it?" Marco said aggravated

"Ya my last name, my first name is Star" She said sounding hurt

"So what, now give me the foot you kicked my door with Butterfly" She looks at him wide eyed, but it saddens quickly as she follows his order, he starts treating not at all paying attention to how Star is feeling "You have a pair of strong feet so the damage wasn't anything severe, but still stay off of them until till dinner time, and that will be ready in two hours" he said picking Star up bridal style bringing her into her room

When he enter her room she looks up at him hoping for a spark of some sort, but still nothing but his dead man's face, he places her on her bed "I'll be back in two hour to check on your foot before we eat" he informs her

She sits on her bed hugging her knees, not even looking at him she nods her head "Thank you" she said having just had the last of her cheer taken from her, when he exits her room she was hoping to see some sort of amazement from him but still gets nothing "I shouldn't have come here" she whispers to her self she flops on her bed as the puppies join her liking her

Two hours come and go quickly a knock comes on her door marking the two hour wait is over "Come in" she said Marco walks into her room "Time to eat?"

He nods his with a grunt "Before you get up let me see your foot" She nods her head letting him tend to her floor

"Hey Marco" she is interrupted

"Its time to eat" he gets off the bed and extends his hands to her

Her shoulders slump and nods in reply as she takes his hand "Thank you" the pair walk out of Star's room and heads to the dinner table to join Mr and Mrs Diaz

"Star is there something wrong" Mrs. Diaz as the blond sat next to her

Before she replied she looks at Marco and shakes her head "No, I guess I'm just tired" she answers with a shrug of the shoulder

Mr and Mrs. Daiz look at their son, with a sad glow in their eyes "All right before we eat let us say grace" Mr. Daiz said as he, his wife and son take hand in hand, Mrs. Daiz takes Star by the the hand Marco extends his hand across the table to Star she a bit hesitated at first but she takes his hand and they say grace and ate the whole time Mr and Mrs Diaz tries to lighten the mood but with no success

Marco is the first to finish his meal "I'm going out for a walk" he said excess him self from the table he places his dirty dishes in the sink leaves the house

Star opens her mouth to say something but when her eyes connected with his she bit her tong, she finishing her meal shortly after Marco left for his walk "Thank you for the meal" she said with a slight bow, as shes about to head up stairs she looks at the door, she takes a deep breath "I'm going to go out for a walk"

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz watch the newest part of there house hold leave giving them the stinging feeling that their about to lose something once again ("Everything will work out in the end, everything will work out in the end") the loving couple repeated in their heads over and over fighting the stinging feeling that only grows as they fight it

Star is running threw the street catching up to Marco as he's heading tours a convenient store

He staring up into space as he enters the parking lot, there it is again the hesitation getting worse and worse as she gets closer to him now with in arm reach away, she takes one deep breath then a second summing what ever courage she could, she reaches for his arm before she could even touch him he stops dead in his tracks and his head whips around this makes her jump out of her skin when his dead eyes met hers "What do you want?" his cold stale voice demanding for an answer

After a few seconds her heart rate finally drops not able to keep eye contact she studies his feet "Look I didn't get a choice to come here" She pauses looking up into his face looking for some sort of emotion, but nothing "Like you didn't get a choice in having to put up with me" She pauses again and again looks into his dead eyes looking for some emotion of some sort in them "...I'll go find another family" she said walking backwards with her two thumbs pointing in the direction putting on the best fake smile she could, shes about to take another step backwards when she feels something placed on her shoulder looking at her shoulder she sees a hand following the arm to the "Marco" a spark of joy reigniting in her

"Who are you" His stale voice demands ruining what she was hopping to happen

("Who is he talking to") she looks behind her seeing a band of monsters

"Princess Star Butterfly I have finally fond you" a cracking voice cheer

"Ludo, how did you know I was here?" she said to the smallest of all the monsters

"You would like to know wouldn't you?" He said as if he's greater then her

"Yes thats why I asked" she said as a madder of fact

Ludo with his chest puffed out "Well you see one of..." Realization finally struck him "Wait a minute I don't have to tell you anything, Get her" Ludo monster part roared in unity one of them charged at her

Star readies her self, but before she could defend her self or the monster could even touch her a flash of red intervene with a nasty upper cut sending the monster flying up the other monster watch in amazement one lets a whistle escapes "You can fight!?" Star cheers happily

Marco looks at her over his shoulder, giving her a shrug spinning around to come face to face with her "The real question here is can you keep up" he coldly said challenging her

Her smile changes into one with determination she runs off with half of the heard of monster chasing after, Marco walks tours them popping his knuckles sending a shiver of fear thru the monster he was approaching "I thought you said she was unguarded" Ludo whines grabbing buff frog by the collar

"I didn't know" He said feeling really stupid right now as one of the monster where sent flying with his head caved into his body

"What thats it don't any of you have any fight in you" Marco said taunting them all the monster try to dog pile him he lets them

"Marco!" Star jumps on to the pile of monster and is about to cast a spell to save him but before she could say the first part the monster pile begins to shack a raises "Whoa" she said struggling to keep her balance

"Really?, really you idiots honestly believe that this would work" The pile of monster begin to spin the whole pile begins to scream Star included Marco tosses them into the air as the gravity pushed them down the pile of monster were met with a powerful kick that scatters all the monster, Marco stands there feeling please with what he just did even if you couldn't tell from his dead man's face, he looks up hearing a female scream getting closer he raises an eye brow as he catches her "What are you doing?"

Star doesn't reply she just stays there in his arms shacking and panting her eyes shoot around as if she just been thru something amazing for the first time in her life "THAT WAS AMAZING!" She tries to hug him, but before she could he throws her

She tries to recover, but the momentum of the throws is to much for her so she hit the ground hard she looks up at him being completely reminded that he doesn't want her letting out a sad sigh she get up wincing from the pain of the throw she dust her self off as she does some monster sneak up on her and try to hold her down, but yet again that can't even touch her with Marco around they get two palm thrust Marco front flips over Star then slams the two monster to the ground. Star is completely surprised by his action but she wasn't given any time to think two more monster charged her she quickly sticks her wand out in front of her "Narwal blast" and with that the fight was over. "You want any more of this Ludo?" Star towering over the little monster in victory

"NO" He said anger in his tone

"Oh hey hold up..." Marco throws his left arm around Star's shoulder, making her tense up "What did you say his name is" Marco ask looking at her with his dead eyes

"Hi hi" she clears her throat "His name is Ludo"

"Ludo?" Marco raises an eyebrow at her in question. She nods her head unable to find any words even thou his voice is cold and life less, his hold is warm so she leans into it wanting to soak up as much as she could. He shrugs his shoulder again in response "If that's how it works, Hey Ludo"

"What!" Ludo barks reaching his limit with the new guy

Marco takes one step back and pulls Star with him "Aren't you forgetting some thing" Marco pointing in the air

Ludo looks up "What could I posssssss ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He tries to run away from the in coming which happens to be the same monster that Marco sent flying with his upper cut, but couldn't avoid because Marco was standing on his dress and the monster lands on Ludo hard so hard that they both bounce on impact

Marco lets go of Star as she bust up laughing, she tries to hug him one more time, but couldn't because Marco swipes her feet from out from under her. She looks up at him hurt again she let out a sad sigh "right, right" she gets off the ground dusting herself off "I'll go pack my things"

Marco watches her walk away, he lets out a sigh of his own running his hand thru his hair ("What am I doing, why am I going to so this") Marco catch up to her quickly, he throws his right arm around her and stopping as he grabs her left shoulder, doing this surprises her "Butterfly..." she looks at him a little annoyed at what he just called her "Look I don't want you living with me or my parents"

"Oh" she reaches over trying to peel off his right hand from her shoulder

"But I can't leave you alone ether" She looks at him wondering where he was going with this, Marco reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin "So let take the fifty/fifty chance" Marco holds the silver dollar in front of Star making her focus on the coin "Heads you leave tails you stay alright?"

Star raises an eye brow in question "Really your going to ether let me stay or let me go with nothing more then a flip of a coin" Star ask not really understand thins type of thinking

"Shut up" His dead mans voice snaps at her "You don't have to stay with me and family just so you know" he jabs her right between the eyes with his middle finger "And just so you know I don't want you to live with us, but I can't leave you alone ether, so take it or leave it"

She lets out a defeated sigh "Fine flip your stupid coin already"

He snaps the coin in the air with a ding she watches it go up he watches her ("Why am I doing this") He lets go of her and takes a step back quickly catching it and slaps his down on his left hand using his right hand he blocks the coin from Star point of view

"What is it, What is it let me see" She reaches for it, but before she could get to it he swipes it away and place it in his pocket "It was tails" he said

"How am I supposed to know you didn't let me see the coin" She pouted

He jabs her in between the eyes again "Hey you're staying quit questioning it"

"Ow stop that" She orders

"Well it something I can use to shut you up" she getting angry at him, he rolls his eyes at her "Will you please live my family and I" he said in a gentle tone it's dead like always but gentle none the less

That caught her by surprised her, but a smile crosses her face, with a princess curtsy "I would be happy to live with you and your family" she ruins it "HUGS!" he side steps her and pushes her away

"Come on lets get out of here already" He said not wanting any more of this

"Fine" She storms off

"How about when we get back to my place I make us a before bed snack" He offers

"Yay!" She cheer

The Two make their back to The Daiz family house hold


	2. Chapter 2

Marco and Star make it back to the Diaz house hold

Marco pulls out his keys and unlocked the door "We're mmmmmmmm" Marco covers Star's mouth with his hand

"Shuuuu my parents are sleeping right now" Marco hisses

The pair quietly walk into the kitchen after so they continue their conversation, a delightful surprise for Star she finds out despite his cold demeanor Marco is really easy to talk to and he has a genuinely interested in her and her life on Mewni "Today is my birthday and as tradition my mother has to pass on to me the Butterfly family air loom" she hold her wand out in front of her "The royal family wand" she quietly cheered

Marco raises an eye brow at her "Now because of how clumsy and reckless you are with it you get sent here so you can train in safety?" he rolls his eye he turns around putting something into the stove, he's about to say something else but is interrupted by a noise "What is that noise?"

Star recognizing it "Some one is calling me thru my magic mirror" she bolts up stair surprisingly quiet, leaving Marco alone in the kitchen

He lets out a sigh that he didn't even notice he was holding "Why did I do this to my self, I don't want her here" he takes a deep breath and exhaling it "It's to late now I'm stuck with her until it's time for her to leave" he groans in pain.

Star returns as the pain escapes thru his groan "What's wrong Marco?" She tilts her head to the left in curiosity

"So who called you" Marco ask changing the subject

She pauses a few seconds in questioning "My best friend from Mewni" Star goes on telling him everything she and her Mewni best friend adventures, Marco only half listening to her. He just wants to go to bed

Marco pulls the platter he put in the stove out of the stove "Alright here you go time to eat"

"oooooooooooo Triangle food" Star is about to have her first of Marco's legendary nacho

When a knocking on the back door came out of nowhere "Who could that be at this hour?" Marco huffed

Walking to the back door he open it nothing there, he looks left nothing there he locks right nothing there he looks strait again "Whats up home fry" the voice from the floating disembody head making him cringe in disgust

It was like picture to picture flash the platter goes up the nachos go the platter comes on top of the disembody head, the head hits the ground the nachos land safely back on the platter "Hum so it is real" Marco looks down at the disembody head thats having stars orbiting around it's head

Marco walks back into the house closing the door behind him "What was that all about?" Star ask the only thing she got to see was Marco's back

Marco shrugs his shoulder "A floating disembody head and I was just checking if it was real" Marco put the platter on the table "Now come on lets eats and go to bed"

Star isn't listening she goes and checks out the back door for her self, when she open the door she gets rammed knocking her down on the kitchen floor "What the hell...BFly?" the floating head looking down at her

"Ow ..." She lets out a squeal of joy "Flying Princess Pony Head" Star's pulls the disembody head into a hug

Pony Head 'hug' her back "Oh my god BFly I'm so sorry, I didn't mean"

"So this is the Mewni best friend you were talking about" Marco interrupts her

Star springs to her feet "Ya" she cheers throwing her hands in the air "Marco this is my best friend Pony Head, Pony Head this is my best friend Marco Dazi"

"Best Friend?" Pony said completely hurt

"Hum?" she stands in between them shacking her hands "No no no on Earth he's my best friend on earth, your my best friend on Mewni" she throws up two thumbs up

"Butterfly" his voice send shiver down her spin, she does her best to hide her fear of the young man standing behind her "I'm not your best friend" he said in a cold dead man tone sucking the joy out of her once again "Any ways what are you doing her Failed Pillow"

Pony Head raised an eyebrow at Marco, but shakes it off she wasn't going to let him ruin her night out "Girl we are going out tonight are you ready to make some bbbbbbbad choices

Her joy-a-metter refilling it self "Yes, yes, yes, yes" she cheers jumping up and down, spinning around on her heels grabbing Marco's free hand "Your going to be coming to" she said not giving him a choose

"No" he flats line

Pony Head is taken back by how cold he's being tours Star this is her first time seeing someone being so cold tour her "Girl come on lets Ppppppaaaaartay" she said spitting up a pair of scissors

"Awwwwww dimensional scissors, jealous" Pony Head proudly open a portal

Star grabs Marco by the hand tugging him tours the portal "YA Marco lets Pppppaaaaartay"

Marco whips his hand away "No" He flat lines Star's cheerful mood again, this again is making Pony Head mad as he walks away

Star not having any of this she grabs him by the hood of his hoodie and jumps into the portal, Marco reacting out of reflect kicks back jumping into the portal him self, Pony Head quickly following after the pair when the portal open again the trio come falling into somewhere, Star and Pony Head land safely on what looks like a cloud in the shape of a couch, Marco in the air spins around landing on his feet catching the platter with his left and quickly catching the nachos, he eats one "Hum there still warm?" he eats a good hand full before taking a look around what looks like a failing rave to him "Where are we" Marco calmly ask as he wipes some cheese goo from lips with his thumb then sticking it in his mouth

This surprises Star she was expecting to be starting into his angry dead eyes of Marco, but no they are calm "thik" she clears her throat "This is the bounce lounge, my favorite place to chilllllllll" She plops down into the couch "Just stay away form the edge" Star happily watches him walk around checking the place

Marco stops at the edge looking down into the sea of spicks "Humm" the solo skeleton is cheering for Marco to fall into the sea of spicks, Marco whips his left foot sending and shattering the skeleton skull "Shut up" his shoot bounces back he slips it back on

"Marco" Star is calling him over, he unconsciously walks over to her "Marco photo booth, photo booth" she bumps Pony Head into the photo booth then tries to throw Marco into it, but she couldn't make him budge

Marco watches her struggling to get him into the photo booth, he doesn't want to, but also why not he quickly pulls out a coin and flips heads no tails yes and it's tails Marco walks into the Photo booth "Yay come on come on" Star puts a coin, She and Pony hand fun with the picture, Marco on the other hand just sits there in the back ground staring into the camera with his dead man stair happily chowing down on his nachos, "Now you two, a souvenir of the night when my two besty became besty yay" said in a dreamy voice as she leaves the Photo booth

As soon as Star left the photo booth "Now listen here Earth-Turd"

Before she could continue Marco with his surprisingly strong grip grabs Pony Head by the horn "Now listen here Failed Pillow I'm not Butterfly's best friend and I'm not going to be yours, I don't care about how important tonight is to you, just don't you dare put Butterfly and you in danger or anyone else around you" He lifts her up forcing her to make eye contact with him she tries to closes her eyes "Look me in the eyes" he orders tightening his grip on her horn you could hear it cracking "Do I make myself clear or do I need to break this horn and shove it down your throat to get the message threw to you?"

"Yes, yes, yes I hear you loud and clear, just let go" tears are threatening to begin pouring out

"Yes?" Marco raises an eye brow at her as if she missing something his grip tightening around her horn which you can hear even louder cracking

"Yes sir, sir yes sir" she pleads

He lets go "Good girl, Nachos?" He offers her

Shes about to say no but the fear he inbeded into her wouldn't let her "Thank you" using her magic she takes a good hand full and shoves them in her mouth "MMMMMMM these are delicious"

Marco nod before leaving the photo booth"Marco come on come join in" Star cheering him to join her. He 'ignores' her he looks around to find a nice place to lay down to feel the vibrations, after finding a nice place he lays down on top of one of the main speakers and let the music sooth him "Oh ya Marco wanted to go to bed" Star shrugs off "Pony Head where have you been come on let dance"

Star reviving the energy in her "You know it BFly" and the pair goes on dancing

Even thou shes enjoying herself every time she looks at Marco she can't help, but to feel unhappy that he's not enjoying himself with her and Pony Head, then an idea clicks Star runs tours Marco "Hey Pony Head "Lets go to the Amazionyan Arcade Marco will have more fun there"

"No way girlfriend friend I'm getting my dance on" she said in rhythm of the music and the poor guy she was 'dancing' with she takes a look over her 'shoulder' "Yes you are right girl I believe he would have more fun there too" Pony Head said sounding like a robot

Star and Pony Head run and fly over to were Marco is peacefully enjoying the music and is about to join in on the dance floor when "MARCO WERE GOING TO THE AMAZIONYAN ARCADE" Pony Head opens the portal to the dimension

Star knocks the speaker he was laying on over with a magical blast "Arcade?" he said as allows it to happen, Star does a front flip going feet first into the portal and their gone When they appear Marco comes skidding, quickly catching the platter of nachos, Star comes in using Marco as a wall to kick of she does a beautiful back flip and lands gracefully

Pony Head lets out a whistle "Dame girl, quit showing off" earning her a giggle

Star looks at Marco for a reply "What?" Marco wasn't impress

Star shacks her head "Well Marco Diaz Welcome to the Amazionyan arcade" she flashes him a bright smile

"Well there are a lot of video games" Marco said as a matter of fact tone, Star is getting all sparkly eyed "I hate video games by the way" He flat lines her again her jaw drops groaning in sorrow she wrong again

"I thought boy from earth like video games" Star sounding miserable

"Go portion of the boys on earth do, but I'm not one of them I would rather find something else to pass my time" Marco watches her strewing in misery of her mistake "You really shouldn't assume something about someone that you've just met today" he presents the platter of Nachos to Star "Nachos?"

She lets out a heave sigh scooping a hand full and shoveling it into her mouth, she lights up "Wow these are goooooooood"

"um hum" he hums, as the two stood there talk about something and finishing off the nachos, Pony Head was floating there watching them the words 'I got to get her away from him' echos in her head

Before she could say any thing, Star chimes in "That's perfect Lance lance revelation, you two go play" Star tugging on Marco's arm trying to convince him to play the game, he of course doesn't want to, he looks at Star staring at him pulling as hard as she could tours the video game, then he looks at the game raises an eye brow at it, then looks at Pony Head who quickly turns around not wanting to make eye contact with him, letting out a heave sigh of his own he pulls out his coin with a ding he flips it "I'm really starting to hate this coin flipping thing you do" Star yells at him after stomping her foot on the ground

"I'm sorry Ma'am if you looking for someone who cares about what you have to say isn't here right now your going to have to find some one else some other time" Marco said in a mocking voice of a store employee

Star raises an angry eye brow at Marco that would scare any one, if it actually matter to you. The coin came down Marco caught it and slapped it on the back of his other hand revealing it to be tails, Marco lets out a groan "Fine I'll play the stupid game with the failed pillow" Marco said walking over to the game

Pony Head watching this seen unfold her jaw dropped ("You got to be kidding me?") Before her train of thought could continue

Marco grabs her by the horn "Come on failed pillow we're playing this stupid game" he groans. As he pulls her over to the game Pony Head looked at Star, a very angry Star, as she fights back the tears then looks at Marco who isn't affected by his 'best friends' on the verge of tears

Before the two started playing the game, Pony Head gives Star one last look seeing she's calming ("I got to get you away from him") And the game begins Pony Head lost only one second when the game begin "What!?" he shrugs and is about to walk away "Hold up, again" he looks at her "You got lucky I wasn't paying attention so lets go again", he rolls his eyes taking his place on the game. And all it is a history repeat in one second after the game begin Marco wins this repeats it's self sixty time, Pony Head is sweating rivers unable to match hi speed "How are you doing that and quit it"

Marco lets out a loud yawn "Are you done yet, I'm board "

She is about to say something until she heard a rough and ragged voice "Hey you square have you seen this head, don't lie to me"

She drops her Lance "Hey Failed Pillow, did you hear me?" Marco asked

"Yes I'm done" She flies quickly, Marco watches her leave, but quickly shrugging it off not really caring for the detail

"Excuse me I believe I'm next" Marco looks down at the Square the little got nerves when his eyes met Marco's

Marco flips the lance he had in hand "Here" giving it to the Square

"What aren't you going to stick around and protect your record" the Square ask feeling a bit confused

"I'm board of this video game and I don't even like video games so it doesn't matter to me" He said as he left the Lance Lance revelation game for some reason there are a heard of squares surrounding the game and they all let out a groan of disappointment, he lets out another yawn as he leaves to explores the Arcade

Pony Head flies around looking for Star

She wants to call out for her but she doesn't want to give away her location, she finally finds her siting in a corner of the arcade hugging her legs throwing rocks at the name Marco that written on the floor when she got close enough she hear Star grumbling "Stupid Marco you didn't have to say that"

"There you are BFly, okay I'm board I know this other place that could cure it" she spit out her dimensional scissors

"That sounds cool, I'll go get Marco he may have fun there" Star sounding completely defeated

As Pony Head open the portal ("Are you kidding me girl after all he said to you, your still thinking about him") The portal is open "No no no thats not necessary, he ... he went on ahead to save us a nice place in the mosh pit" She nod is agreement "Yes... yes thats is the current events"

Star lets out a giggle still sounding defeated "That good to hear, he would still put friends first even if he would say unnecessary thing" she sadly rubs her right arms she walks into the portal

Pony Head is watching Star she couldn't help but to get angry at Marco for the way he has treated, but quickly feels bad because of what will be unfolding real soon she takes a deep breath and enters the portal ("Tonight is going to be a amazingly fun I will not let the Earth Turd ruin it") And the pair is gone

Marco is walking around having a staring contest with the ceiling

Marco takes a look around as an all to familiar feeling comes washing it's course threw his body, he scratches the back of his neck and sighs a heave sigh thats all to routine ("It been some time since I felt this, ... Orabella") as Marco continues his walk the memories of his past comes washing back no matter how hard he tries it keeps coming back to the point he pulls back and bashes his head against the wall for some silence, a piece of the wall is in bedded in his forehead with no hesitation he grabs it and rips it out the blood flow down his face as his he's crying the tears he can not

He continues his walk waving back and forth the head butt as left him weak and disoriented "Mom, Dad I hate the foreign exchange program you use to replace me with" he spoke to no one. Even thou his vision is blurry he continue his walk until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder and two other figures standing in front of him followed by some heave ragged breathing "What the hell do you want?" In Marco's weaken state he can't put up much of a fight

Now back with the failed pillow and the natural disaster of a princess

"WHoooooooo is this a place or what BFly!?" Pony Head hollers above the music

"YAAAAAAAAAA" She screams with her energize spirit, but there was one thing bugging her "This place is great and all but I don't see Marco" Before she got sucked up into the party at the scum bucket she walked around looking for Marco

"Oh please girl get over him, your with me and I'm way more fun then that buzz killer Earth turd" She cheer trying to fight off the aggravation of hear his name in the end

"What do you mean!?" Star raises her head tours her friend

"Don't worry a" she is interrupted by Star picking her up by the horn, which is still soar from Marco's iron grip it, they still haven't healed all the way

"What did you do!?" She orders, making Pony Head flinch which only made her horn hurt more

Pony Head tries to find a reason, but couldn't she lets out a sigh of defeat when she does Star lowers her "Fine I ditch Marco and left him in the last dimension"

"What!?" Star jumps and making the mosh pit drop her

"BFly ar" she is interrupted by Star springing to her feet

"How could you do that to my best friend" Star snaps at her

"Your Best friend? Why are you sill on about that, he doesn't wanting any thing to do with you!" Pony Head snaps back out of being hurt, the argument silence the dance floor

"Me and Marco have just met, he just being shy" Star counters

"Shy? ShY!?, SHY!" Pony Head gets right in her face "Quit protecting him, this is no different when you and Tom where dating you and all the time I've told you that he's bad for you!"

Star smacks Pony Head "Don't you dare compare Marco to Tom those two are nothing alike" the crowd winced at this

"What the hell do you know you JUST MET HIM. Pony Head head butts her "Didn't you promise me that you would listen to me about the next guy that comes into your life, are you really breaking your promise to me, the best bestie that will be with you to the very end!?" Tears are flowing down cheeks

"YES!" The tears are now flowing down Star's face "Yes I'm breaking my promise that I made with you about me listening to you about the next guy in my life, because this guy is different"

"Different?" Pony Head shoves her horn in Star's face "Look at my horn that baster cracked it and your saying he's different !?" she kept her horn in Star's face

She grabs Pony Head's horn to get it out of her face "Yes I knew about him cracking your horn and I knew you where threatening him"

"You knew, you've know all along" Pony Head goes wide eyed in shock

"Yes" She pulls the pictures from the photo booth of Marco's and Pony Head's "I was trying to get you two to be bestie just so if you forgotten" Star takes a deep breath "Yes Marco is different, me and him have just met today, but I know he's different all because he held me in his arms"

"He held you in his arms?" Pony Head repeated just making sure she heard it

She lets out a sigh "Yes, he held me in his arms and you know what I felt when he held me" Silence was all the she need "Safety warmth, and a guy that I want to know more about. It true he scares me; I've fought monster, demons, things you can only find in your nightmare, but nothing compares the fear that I was struck with when I met him, when I look into those dead eyes for the first time, it's not only fear I was given, but wonder looking into his eyes I see a pleading soul for something missing and I want to know whats missing in his life that causes him so much torture that can make a lover like Marco into such a cold person" The look of determination left no room to argue

"Yes it's true that Marco didn't want me around him at first, he also told me that he couldn't leave alone ether and it was stupid what he did to break the tie" Star lets out a frustrated huff of a sigh

"What did he do" Pony Head ask not really wanting to know the answer, but couldn't leave it hanging in the air ether

"He flipped a coin" Star deadpans

"You can't be serious , your joking right, right?" Pony Head can't believe what she just heard

"I know right" Star rolls her eyes, but couldn't hold back the sweetheartted giggle "He has a senses of humor, even though he doesn't show it" Star does her best impersonation of Marco's dead man's face

Pony Head couldn't help, but to laugh a little at this "He really is that important to you isn't he"

"He can't leave me alone, and I can't leave him alone ether" Star gives Pony Head a warm hole heart smile

"Fine lets go and get your other best bestie" She spits up her dimensional scissor she flies into the portal with Star close behind. All the spectators erupted in applause and tears cheering encore for the live drama show

The two arrive back in the Arcade

They find Marco tied up with his bleed forehead being 'interrogated' (aka annoyed to death) Marco yawns completely board with their antic. Star lets out a gasp she whips out her wand "Dagger crystal" she pauses for a few seconds aiming her magic not to his Marco

"Wait girl" Pony Head intervenes before she could finish her spell "It's to dangerous" she announces in fear for her friend

"Pony Head what" Pony Head quickly shoots the men who are 'interrogating' Marco

"Hold out your hand" She orders and Star did what she was told, Pony Head spits out her dimensional scissors

"Your dimensional scissors?" Star ask a little confuse

"I won't be needing them where I'm going" Pony Head said sounding all serous

"Pony Head?" This doesn't help her confusion

Pony Head fly over to the group "Hey creeps I heard your looking for a ride with a pony, come a catch me" she lets out a happy sounding nay

Marco watches them leave "So they were looking for the failed pillow" Marco is about to break out of his restraints when he hears

"MARCOOOO" follow shortly by her leaping into his lap and starts examining his forehead "Oh my god Marco what did those jerks do to you" Before she could go any further he head butts her

"Shut up will you those guys didn't do this to me" Marco lowers his forehead showing Star his gash, she kisses it "Why did you do that" Marco reals back as if something disgusting just happen

She gives him a smile "I kissed it better" Marco raises an eye brow with an are-you-kidding-me look on his face, they stay there for moment in this awkward stand off Star is the one that gives up "What?" she ask a little shocked at the response she is getting from Marco

"Don't do that again" He flat lines her, making her jaw drop at his cold response

"What hasn't your Mama ever kiss your owie when you where young" She fusses with her hands on her hips sounding like a Mommy

"You're not my Mama" He hisses with ice cold venom, Marco sick of this little side show he breaks his binds "Now come on lets get your failed pillow friend" Marco runs off with Star under his arm

"What you're not even going to say thank you!?" Star punches him

"Don't make me throw you" Marco warns not leaving any room to argue

Marco carrying Star finds Pony Head just in time to see her smack right into the wall

"That is one more point in her proving why Failed Pillow is a good name for her" Marco said not meaning to say it out loud

Star bites him "Put me down" Marco drops her "I said put me down not drop me" Star getting right in Marco's face

He pushes her aside and starts running tours the down and out? Pony Head as one of them reaches for her Marco gets there before he can make contact and he socks the robot? "Hum their robots?"

"Back off creeps" Star orders with wand in hand and ready, Marco takes his position, Pony Head Joins his summing up her magic

Before any thing could escalate a echoing voice calls out "Time to give it up princess"

"King Pony Head?" Star ask stun as a head three times bigger then Pony Head floats out of no where with a look of anger and disappointment

"Oh hello Daddy" Pony Head said look down as if shes ashamed of her self

"Hello cupcake" He looks at his daughter, with his Daddy-Look

"Why is he here?" Star asking Pony Head looking like she was trying to whisper it

"BFly it's the end of the road, at least I got one last night of fun with you girl" Pony Head said getting depress

"Before what?" Star ask concern for her disembodied friend

"Before this, I going to Sait O's" She screams

"No no no not St Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" Star screamed covering her ears

"Yes it's true girl I did it to my self now I'm going to the slammer" Pony Head, stared the ground down in shame

"It's reform school princess not Jail" King Pony Head thinks about it for a second "But oddly enough it does look awfully like jail

"Awwwww Pony Head you knew you would get sent to St O's but you still came back to save him" Star said with her bright blue and grey shiny eyes

"You two didn't save me by the way" Marco said

"Well it's not easy to say but he is your other Bestie, Okay there I said it" Pony Head said ignoring Marco's comment

"I'm not Star's best friend" Marco said

They are ignoring Marco's comment again "Yooooooooooooooou come ere" The two hug each other "Hugs" they say at the same time, Star tries to pull Marco into it only getting his hoodie

"Hey King Pony Head I have a question for you" Marco ask happy with his ejecting out of his hoodie

"Yes" the king raises an eye brow to Marco lack of respected by walking up to him with

"Why does your voice echo like that?" Marco ask not even caring the look he's getting from King Pony Head

"It's a sigh of a full mature of my people" The king inform Marco none the less

"Bye Pony Head I'm going to miss you" Star calls out

Marco watches Pony Head being lead into the dimensional portal, Letting out a sigh ("Mightiest well") he takes a deep breath "Hey Pony Head" Marco pauses making sure he has her attestation he taps his fore head and gives her a slight bow "Best wishes to you in princess prison" he said fully meaning it

"Awwww thank earth tur... I mean thank you Marco, but you don't have to worry about me there is no prison out there capable of holding me for long, yeeeeehaaaaaaahaa" where Pony Heads last words before she pull her into the portal

King Pony Head lets out a sigh of disappointment "Kids one you wish to have them, next you wish they weren't around" He floats over Marcos head then goes into the portal him self and with that they are gone

"Ya my bestiests are bestest" Star tries to throw her arms around him to give him she-is-happy hug

Marco takes one step to the left then one step back avoiding her hug then he pushes her down "I'm not your bestie and I'm not her bestie" She grumbles something before she gets back on her feet "Anddddddd, and where stuck in another dimension" Marco flats palms him self

"Oh no we are noooooooooooot" Star sings, Marco looks up from his hand to see she is holding a pair of dimensional "Blaaa" she sticks her tong out with a smile "Now we can go any where, go to any dimension that we want" Star said trying to get him excited and she does not

"Okay thats good to know" He said flat lining her, her arms droop down like her heart just been broken. "Well any way out of curiosity where did you and Failed Pillow go when you two ditch me"

"I didn't ditch you, I wouldn't do that you see Pony Head" Before she could continued she sees Marco roll his eyes at her, he doesn't believe her "HEY I would never ditch you" before she can protest any further

"Sure you wouldn't" He said sarcastically, completely not believing her

"Hey I would never ditch my best friend" Star snaps back out of hurt from Marco's doubting her honesty

"Yap yap yap, are you going to take me to the dimension you two ditch me to or are you just going to keep being fussy" Marco not trusting her

"For your in" Star begins before Marco interrupter her

"Open the portal already" Marco cuts her off

She stomps her foot "FINE!" She spins around opening the portal "THERE HA" Marco shoves her into the portal

He follows in after her when he past throw the portal "So where are we?" Marco asking no one "Butterfly?" He looks around seeing her storm off with angry tears rolling off her face, he raises his eye brow tours her then dismisses it with a shake of the head. It didn't take long until the music took him now he's dancing owning the dance floor to the point everyone open a space not wanting to get in the his way

Star is watching him living it up even thou his dead man face doesn't change, her head dips down("Well I'm happy he living it up") she looks up again ("While I'm over here") when her eyes meet his he is gone in a flash and reappears right in front of her on all four their noses are only a inch apart followed shortly by a gust a wind

His eyes locked with her, and she swears she can feel her face heat up as his breath hits her lips "What are you doing wasting your time here in the corner, get in there" he grabs her by the hand and pulls her into the mash pit

"Wa wait not so hard" she squeaks ("Did he smell me")

After that they dance and dance owning the dance floor until Marco pats Star on the shoulder "Butterfly we need to get out of here and head back to the house, we got school in the morning"

"Oh ya we do don't we" Star opens a portal and they enter it reappearing on the front porch, Star lets out a loud yawn with her hands above her head after Marco opens the door for her and she walks in "You know what Marco you and I are going to be the best besty ever existed" she gives him a sleepy smile

"I'm not your best friend I'm just the sad soul that has to put up with you until the day finally comes for you to leave" Marco said with out a hint of false in his dead mans voice

Star raises an eye brow tours him killing her sleepy good mood, she sigh defeat "Good night" she to sleepy to deal with this now

"See you in the morning" Marco said as if he finishing her sentence and they go their separate ways to their room with a quick stop in the bathroom to brush their teeth and it's bed time

In Star's room

She lays there in her bed unable to sleep "Why can't I sleep I'm so tired, but I can't sleep" she stares at the cover of her bed, until a ding goes off in her brain "On a night like this there is only one thing that can help me sleep, logging my day in my journal"she said triumphantly, running into her secret closet and come out with her journal. Plopping down on her bed she begins writing

Dear Journey

Ya I know its been a while since we last talked, but any ways today is my fourteenth birthday and my mom had to bestow on me the family most precious treasure ya thats right the family royal wand yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Now things have taken a really wired turn, my parents couldn't trust me with it so they kick me out of the castle and sent me here to earth ya thats right I'm on earth right now and here I met a boy name Marco and heeeeeeeeeeee um, he's nice?

Awwwwww who am I kidding Marco scares me, hey I fight monsters ghouls and things that you can only find in your nightmares and none of them terrifies me I've never truly tasted fear until I met Marco, you stare him in the eyes for to long it's like watching your self die and he can be such a buzz kill I have never had anyone suck the joy out of me so easily until I met Marco

Marco is the worst guy I have ever met (Star stops flips over and stare at the roof of her bed for five minutes then gets back writing) It's not only true fear that he gave me but also true powerlessness. I've only been with him half a day in that short time I have never felt so weak and so warm

You see the only reason I'm even still live in his house is because he flips a coin heads I leave tails I stay and it was tail so he said he didn't let me see the coin but before he flips the all mighty coin he wrapped his are around me and held me close, so close so warm and so safe I never felt so warm and safe, you already know about my time dating Tom, Marco has him beat by a land slide (Star blushing until she relies wear her mind is going, she smacks her self "Bad brain thats not nice") Sorry about that my brain was being bad

Well any ways there is one thing about Marco I do know for sure and thats he isn't being completely open with me and there is still a lot to learn about him (Star giggles) Me and Marco are going to be the best besty ever I just know it, don't tell Pony Head I said that (Star lets out a loud yawn) Well thanks Journey I ready to go to sleep now until next time

Star closes her journal and pushes it under her pillow "I can't wait see what tomorrow has in store for me and my life with Marco" she giggles and drifts off asleep

In side Marco's room he's asleep and it seems he is having a bad dream


	3. Chapter 3

Marco's dream world

A vast empty plain with no up, no down, no left, no right, just a place of nothing, floating in this ocean of nothing enjoying the world of no problem, no worries, no frustrations, no pain, no fear, no complication just a peaceful siren of nothing. Until a song comes and ruins the serenity

I call on thee (Blank)  
Come now and re(blank)  
(Muffle screams) ing me back to (Muffle screams)  
Give back (blank...) purity (Blank)

Felling his skin being peeled off as the unfinished song repeats, with each verse the pain gets to the point that it makes him opens his eyes getting locked into a pair of glowing red orbs with life less black spots what resembles disembodied eyes. trapped in the sight, a feeling of a pair of hands on his shoulders pushing tours the eyes until hes place on his feet then the hands slides down into an embrace around his waist holding him from behind what feels like being held by a naked women, she is saying something in his ear, but she saying it to quickly so he can't understand a single word this keeps happening until the pair of arms that are wrapped around him slithers up meeting on his forehead cupping with a quick motion his head ripped off left to free fall into the ocean of nothing

"I want (Muffle Scream) want is right fully mine"

* * *

Out side of Marco's dream world

Marco springs out of bed with his heart races, a cold sweat pouring all over his battle to the death ready body, as he pants he looks around realizing where he's at "My room, I'm in my room, I'm safe in my room, it was the dream" he knocks himself on the head "Get out of there already this is getting annoying" Marco said returning to his normal dead man way taking a few deep breath he calms his heart and his breathing

Marco looks out his window seeing it still dark out, bring up the question "What time is it" taking a look at his clock it's 3:55 "Son of a bitch not again" he groans, falling to the floor he does his morning warmup: Two rounds of 180 degree push ups, does four thousand squats then some stretches and since he woke up so early he goes out side and runs laps changing his speed the whole time, by the time he gets done his mother is in the kitchen cooking up breakfast "Morning mom"

He said startling his mother "Mar mar Marco" she said panting "Marco don't do that" he stays quiet as she settles her heart rate "What are you doing up so early"

Marco lets out a yawn "I woke up four hours earlier then I should" he does stretches "I'm going to go take a shower" he said after he finishes his after-run-stretches

"Alright, what do you want for breakfast?" Mrs. Diaz ask as she started pulling out some ingredients

"Do we have any mushrooms?" Marco as he pops his back

"Yes" She said pulling out a container of mushrooms

"How are we on eggs" Marco ask after popping his neck and worked out a kink

"We are got plenty" She said pulling out a box of one-hundred five eggs

"Alright then one mystery omelet please, with no bacon and a nice sprinkle of cayenne pepper" He said as he heads up stairs

"How many eggs?" ask as he reach the beginning of the stairs

"Fifteen please" He said as he's half way up the stairs

Mrs. Diaz giggles "My boy is hunger this morning" she lovingly begins cooking breakfast

Mr. Diaz walk up behind his wife giving her a kiss "Good morning my dear, whats for breakfassss whoa thats a big omelet"

"Yep Marco is hunger this morning" Mrs. Diaz smiles cracking the last omelet for her son omelet "and where having mystery omelets this morning"

Mr. Diaz rolls his eye pulling out an apron "Well I better help you so we can all eat together"

"Thanks honey" gives her husband a wink

As the couple worked together to get breakfast on the table there was just one question lingering in the air "So why is Marco so angry this morning" Mr. Diaz finally ask

"I don't know he woke up pretty early this morning, he just got back from his run when I was about to start making breakfast"

"And you asked him what he wanted, he only request mystery omelets when he's angry" Mr. Diaz let slip out as he finished the first omelet

Mrs. Diaz just finished the first layer "Yep, he seem really frustrated when he got back from his run this morning" the couple exchange knowing looks

"Do you think this has anything to do with Star" Mr. Diaz ask as he finished the second omelet

She lets out a sigh "I hope not" she finishes the second layer and cooks it onto the first layer

Marco finishes his shower and is out just in time

"Breakfast is ready" Mrs. Diaz calls up

"Is Star down there" Marco calls back

"No can you get her please" Mrs. Daiz ask

"All ready on it" Marco informs, finishing it with a sneeze "I hope I'm not catching a cold" Marco thinking out loud, he lazily makes his way to Star bumping into the wall bouncing off it to the next wall and keeps doing this until he ends up in front of the door to Star's room, he stomps his right foot to the floor swinging the rest of his body tours the slamming both his fist to the door leaving two craters on her door in a split second you can hear Star scream at the top of her lungs and all the laser puppies going off and she keeps the pitch for a good five minutes, until the only thing you can hear is her panting "Are you done" Marco calls into Star's room thru the door

"M-m-m-m-m-Marco what the heck" Star steamers between her gasping for air

"It's time to wake up, breakfast" Marco calls into her room

"Marco that wasn't cool you nearly gave me a heart attack" there is silence replying to her complaint "Marco?" just silence "MARCO DIAZ!?" just more silence "He left" she said glaring at the door "I'm up" she shouts at the door, quickly getting dress she hurries down to breakfast as they wait for her to join the first thing she does when she see Marco is shoot him with a deadly glare that could kill if he was paying attestation he's to busy having a staring contest with his mystery omelet trying not to eat it right thin and there

After Star joins them at the table everyone join hands and say grace they begin eating the whole time Star is kicking Marco under the table trying to get him to look at her but he doesn't he's to busy with his omelet to even care about the death match she is challenging him to, after breakfast the two head up stair to brush their teeth and get ready for school, now they are in the bathroom brushing their teeth "Marco that wasn't nice what you did this morning, what the heck you scare me half two death" Star glares at him in the mirror, but there is no reply, no acknowledgement what so ever "Marco Diaz are you listening to me" still no reply all he does is finish brushing his teeth putting his tooth brush away and leaves for his bedroom

They are now outside waiting for the bus it normally wouldn't be a problem, but the silent treatment is aggravating Star to no end as the bus pulls up to the pair, Star bolts onto the bus first tacking a seat in the middle of the bus scooting in waiting for Marco to join her so she can finally talk to him, but not today instead of sharing a seat he plops down two seats behind her taking up a whole seat all to himself "Marco what the heck" there is no reply Star bunny hops over the seat she glares at him over the seat she opens her mouth to yell at him.

Before she could she gets an apple shoved into her mouth, then the hand grabbing her by the back of the head pulling her face to face with one angry Marco "SHUT UP" he hisses, letting her go she falls back into her seat

She cross her arms and legs biting into the apple she catches it in mid air "Marco's a jerk to day" she huffs before she takes another bite of the apple, fighting back the tears of anger, she continues having a chow down match with the apple until she hears a voice call to her

"Good morning Star" Looking up from her apple to see Jackie smiling at her

"Good morning Jackie" She groans

"Whats wrong Star" Jackie sitting next to her

"Marco is being a jerk this morning" As if right on cue the back of the seat where the two teens are sitting gets bent forward making them yelp in surprised, they both look behind them to see Marco, his muscle are clench his fist are balled up and ready to fight for his life he panting and shacking

Star curls up between the seats to scared to come out, Jackie on the other hand slips out from between the seats now sitting on she leans in and pokes Marco right between "Good morning Marco"

When she poked him it makes him jump launching a punch at her, her voice reach his ear just in time for him to redirect it miss her, she takes his shacking fist,"Release" Jackie ask in a soothing voice, his fist melts away into a shacking hand "You had that nightmare again didn't you" she said already knowing the answer

"How did you do that" Star ask completely stun "Are you an Esper"

Jackie looks at Star who finally crawls out form in between the seats she rolls her eyes "No Star I'm not an Esper" Jackie sat down next to him "I just knew that Marco wouldn't hurt me" she smiles at him Marco looks away, he taps his nose with his right handed middle finger it goes up his nose stopping right between his eyes and back down again finishes with another tap of his nose

"How did you know Marco wouldn't hurt you, so you are an Esper" Star make eye contact with Marco she sits up strait as if she is being interrogated

"Star I'm not an Esper. and its because Marco isn't that type of guy who would hurt someone just because he can" Jackie said poking his cheek

"What type of guy is he" Star ask she tries to poke him too, but when her met his she withdraws

"He's a protective type, a type dispirit his crude and cruel tong telling you thing that you need to hear making him a complete honest asshole, will never abandon you, he will be there by your side with his hand on your back or wrapped around your shoulder walking thru what ever trouble your going thru" She giggles to her self "That's the type he is"

Marco taps his nose with his right handed middle finger it goes up his nose stopping right between his eyes and back down again finishes with another tap of his nose, he repeats this action the whole time Jackie is talking "How do you know that" Star ask

Jackie opens her mouth to answer, but closes it she thinks about the question and tries to answer it again, but still no answer "I... I don't know how I know this I just do"

Before anything else can be said Marco interferes "Butterfly get off the back of the seat" she shoots him with a glare for referring to her by her last name she jumps off it and lands right next to Jackie growling

"You know MARCO it's not nice calling your friend by their last name" Star said crossing her arms

"I'm not your friend" Marco said as he bending the seat back to it's up right position

Star shoot a glaring question at Jackie, all she does is shrugs she doesn't know "So Marco what new with the dream that made you so cranky this morning?" Jackie ask changing the subject

"Whats new is I feel the hands and body of a naked woman, who rips my head off, by the way I feel all of it anyways my head falls and I'm left there staring at my ankles, before I black out I hear a child's voice whispering in my ear "this is mine now" After Marco gets done fixing the seat he sits back into his seat "What annoys me is the child's voice sounds so familiar I don't know why thou" the rest of the ride is silent between the three

The Bus stops in front of the school

All the teen get off the buss going strait to their locker some stop in the hall went on chatting about what ever there is to chat about. Star and Marco are walking to their class with Miss. Skulnic, Star is walking behind Marco twirling her wand in the air catching it and does it again and again trying to figure out something to say to break the stalemate thats between her and Marco "Hey it's the magic girl"

"Hiiiiii, hi new friends" Star said waving bother her hand in the air as the crowd passes by "Wow everyone is so cool here this make me wish my" Star turns around and Marco is not there "... parents... Marco?"

Marco didn't notice Star, he lets out a loud yawn, when he finally notice Star wasn't be hind him any more "Star what are you doing?" Marco calls out to her, he yawns again "We got to get to class"

Star runs in front of Marco, turns around and now is walking backwards "How long do you plan on keep be so grumpy" She said in a way trying to cheer him up

Marco opens one eye "How long do you plan on keep being a pain"

"Until I get you to smile" Star said as if she's declaring war on Marco

Marco rolls his eyes "Don't try to hard" He open's the door to Skulnic's class room before Star walks into it "Or you'll give your self a ulcer"

"Whats an Ulcer?" Star trips over Marco's seat and she lands in her seat, He doesn't answer he just takes his seat and lays his head in between his arms blocking out all light taking a little snooze until the bell goes off and the rest of the class files into the classroom

Homeroom begins the teacher is sitting at her desk reading a fashion catalog, everyone else is sitting at their desk chatting among themselves or what ever else happens in homeroom, Star joins in enjoying the friendly atmosphere her eyes wander over to the snoozing young man("I wonder how I can make him have a better day today")

"Hey Star what do you think" Sabrina ask getting her attention back to the group

"Well I think it would be fun if we add a rainbow in the back" the conversation continues

Time skip

Lunch time is half way done and the princess from another dimension is chewing on the table out of frustration "Hey there Star whats up you look a little bummed out

Star looking up from the table "Oh hey Jackie" she takes a deep breath "I've been trying to cheer Marco up all day and nothing I've done doesn't seem to work" she said with her exhale

Jackie looks around the lunch room she finds Marco laying on the table using his hoodie as a pillow and to block out all the light to sleep thru lunch "Ya I think you been going at it all wrong, it's hard to cheer up a sleep person who had a bad night best thing to do is let them sleep" she said joining Star at the table

"I wanted to make him him smile" Star pouted

Jackie rolls her eyes at the fussy blond sitting across from her, she opens her mouth about to say something, but is interrupted by the bell of binging of fifth period "Come on lets get to fifth period

"Fine, but that class is so boring" she whines

"Yes it is but you'll survive" Jackie not meaning to sound like a mother, Star stomps away Jackie can't help but to chuckle to her self as she watches her walk away. Her eyes wander back over to Marco who is asleep right now waiting for a few more seconds there is no change she walks over to him

"Marco wake up it's time to get to class" Jackie said, but still no change she shakes him "Marco"

Marco grunts in response raising a hand a smacking Jackie's hand hard enough to make a clap, but not hard enough to hurt her lifting his hoodie "Jackie?" Marco yawns "Its time for fifth period isn't"

"Yes it is" Marco just lays there for a few seconds "Um Marco" he lifts his hoodie to look at her "Can I have my hand back"

"Hm?" looking down his chest seeing what she talking about "Fine" he release her hand

"I'll see you in fifth period?" Jackie ask

"Ya" he answers flatly, he lays there listening to Jackie walk away when he couldn't hear her any more he sits up, with a heave sigh "Jackie your to sweet to be true" he hides his face in his hands "Why do you waist your time on me?" he speaks to no one. He jumps off the table and when his feet hit the ground he runs, he runs to his locker, he runs to his fifth period class stopping five seconds in front of his class he enter and greeted

"So you did make it" Jackie standing two feet away giving him a warm welcoming smile, Marco taps the tip of his nose runs his finger up stopping in between his eyes and goes back down to the tip of his nose, he answers with a grunt and a shrug of the shoulders

Going over to his seat fighting the urge to keep his wandering eyes locked on the angle with the name that that starts with J, as soon as he sits "Marco look look look it's my name it's my name" He looks over to the Mewni's disaster of a princess "Look it's my name with a star in side a butterfly... with two hearts and a spider" she chimes with a big smile plastered on her face

Her cheerful shine is disrupted by the teacher slamming a paper on her desk with a look of absolute disgust glare "As you all can guess most of you have done a terrible job" Miss Skullnic insulting the whole entire class

"Not meeee" She shows her paper proudly to Marco "I got an F for fantastic"

Marco raises an eye brow to her "That's an F for you failed" he corrects her

"huh?" A question is plastered on her face

"What don't you have test on Mewni" Marco yawns

"Ummmmmmm" she racks her brain for an explanations "So what did you get" She ask trying to change the subject

Marco isn't fooled he's just to tired to care " I got an A pulse"

Star looks at her paper then looks at Marco's "What's the different"

Marco pulls out a grading stick "This is how it works A pulse is the best grade you can get, F minus is the worst grade you can get"

She looks at the grading stick "I want the best grade too" She jumps up from her seat and goes up to the teacher, Marco watching her rolling his eyes like he already knows whats about to happen "Oh Miss Skullnic" Star sings. Hearing her seems to snaps inside the teacher as she breaks the chalk "Hey Skulldy i was wondering if you would change my F to an A pulse"

"Your whining about a lousy grade, wiles I finally got a guy with a boat and he left me at the dock" She snaps at Star

"The Dock?" Star chews on her wand pondering about the dock

"The dock isn't the important part!" the teacher screams, she slouches over in defeat "I'm doom to be stuck on dry land"

A light bulb goes off in her head"I got it, I'll cast a spell that can get you the perfect guy and you can give me the perfect grade" Marco raises his head to this

"What"

She twirls her wand "Man magnetic love storm" a green beam shoots out and his the teacher

When the green light fades away a loud gasp escapes from everyone in the class "All right I'm getting up, I'm getting up" he lifts his tired heave body out of his seat "Butterfly what did you do" Marco sleepily snaps at her

Star quickly shooting a glare at Marco for referring to her by her last name " think I turn her into a troll"

"Star Butterfly rules" Justin cheers then the rest of the class cheers along with him

"I'm hideous" Miss Skullnic cries

"Whats new" Marco's voices echos silencing the cheering students "You've all ways been hideous, and this whole entire time you've been taking it out on us and the rest of your classes, what do you expected that taking it on us that it would change anything"

The Cheers change into grown as everyone looks at the heart broken teacher, Marco feels a gentle tug on the back of his sleeve "Um Marco aren't you being too cruel her"

Looking over his shoulder he sees Jackie with a sad look in her eyes thats is killing him, he takes a deep breath and pops his neck "Yes I am being cruel, but it's has been something thats been needed to be said"

Jackie looks at Star after seeing that there is no change in him"Hey Star can you turn her back"

"Turn her back" she laughs nervously "Right right right" she hold her wand up "Lightning take us back" a pink and yellow lightning shoots out of her wand surrounding her Marco Jackie and Skullnic and in a flash they were gone

Now arriving at the Diaz household

With another flash the group of four appear in Star's room "Where are we" Star a little dizzy

"Where in your room back at the house"

"Ooooh I wish I knew how I did that it could come in handy when I don't want to use my legs" Star doing something like the Cancan

"This is your room Star" Jackie asked amazed by how big it is

"Yep it is" she said proudly

"Wow I wish I had a room this big" Jackie takes a look around

"Well then after where done with Miss Skullnic I can" Marco interrupts her

"Butterfly, no you won't" He said leaving no room for argument

Star is about to retaliate, Jackie intervene "So Star about changing Miss Skullnic back" The teacher is running around Star's room screaming her head off

"Oh right, don't worry Skuldy I'll change you back" She holds up her wand. Five hours latter nothing has changed Star is trying to figure out what to do about the Teacher problem. Then an idea clicked "I got it"

Star lifts her wand about to cast the spell, but before she could start Marco come in and swipes her wand from her "That's enough Butterfly"

"Marco I got it, I finally got it" She tries to get her wand from him, but only getting whacked on the head with it "Ow"

"Now before you traumatize the teacher anymore" Marco pointing at her with his thumb, he has her tied to a chair "I believe it's time for you to call your mother and get her help with this" He lets out a loud yawn

"What no no I can't if I ask for help, if my parents would know about this it would get me sent strait Saint Olga's School for ward Princess" She shacking like a storm

"It can't be that bad" Jackie said trying to calm Star down

"Your right it's way worst, It's this terrible horrible place who ever goes in will never come out the same" Star lets out a high pitch scream

"Are you done?" Jackie asked with a hint of concern for the princess

Shes about to answer, but Marco speaks up before her "The real question here is why hasn't your parents sent you there already" Star screams at the top of her lunges. Jackie punches Marco in the arm "What it's funny"

She pushes him "Marco you need to be more empathetic" she informs him

"I am when it's needed" He flat lines her, she raises an eye brow in question, the answer she gets a shrug of the shoulders

"Come on Star you don't have to tell her the whole thing,you can let her know what happening and still get away with the problem you know "dance around the truth" Jackie trying to calm her, Marco is about to say something before he could Jackie covers his mouth, he looks at her with an 'are you kidding me' look, she just shoots him with a glare

Star cheering back up "I'm a great dancer" she said proudly, and does a little dance over to her mirror "Mirror mirror on the wall call mom"

"Calling Tom" the mirror

Her eyes shot open and she starts getting panicky "Whoaaaaa"

"Star" Came a male voice sounding relieved

"No no no I said call mom not Tom" Star reaching for the hang up button on the mirror

"Wait wait I'm here you're" "Tom!" A female voice interrupting him

"I told you to clean up after Cerberus this morning"

"You go clean up her mess I'm busy right now" He yells over his shoulder, he about to continue his conversation with Star when he gets his face slam into the mirror and thrown out of the mirror's reflection

"I said go clean her mess up" she orders coming into the mirror's reflection "Sorry about, oh it's you" she started with a sweet tone, but when she sees who it is it turns into disgusted

Star rolls her eyes in disgust "Hello Pypper"

"Why the hell are you calling my little brother" started but is interrupted by "I'm the older twin get that threw your head" she pick up a rock and throws it so hard that gets wedged in his mouth "I thought you would have had deleted his number off your mirror" Pypper said mocking her

"I was calling mom not Tom" She's getting angry "Yes I should delete him off my mirror "

"Well coming from you this is not a surprise" Star is about to snap back "Shut up" she gets hung up on, leavening her fuming

"Calling Mom" the mirror said

Star take a few deep breath recomposing herself "Oh Star darling what a pleasant surprise" Moon answers

"Hiiii mom" Star lets out a nerves chuckle, she takes a deep breath readying herself to 'dance around the truth'

As she does Marco and Jackie watching her fail completely "You know she can't 'dance around the truth' don't you" Marco removing her hand from his mouth

"Ya well... at lease I'm trying to help her unlike someone" Jackie looks at Marco

"Well I may not be telling her what she wants to hear at lease I'm not encouraging her to lie" Marco looks at Jackie "Unlike someone" the two are staring each other down

As they continue their staring contest Miss Skulnic slips past them she jumps out the window making a loud crash, Marco and Jackie runs tours the window "Star what is going on there"

She panics "I got to go bye" shutting the blinds over the mirror "What happen"

"She jumped out the window" Marco jump out the window after her

Jackie and Star follows shortly after the trio tackles the troll teacher to the ground "Wow good job Marco" Jackie nods in agreement

"Wooooow good job Margo" an annoying mocking voice calls out

"Ludo" Star stands up with her hand on Marco's shoulder "What are you doing here"

"I here to catch you at your most distracted" he said proudly

"What I've been more distracted then this" Star rolling her eyes

Marco raises his hand it lining it up and make it talks "I can believe that" Star looking a little wired out by Marco making his hand talk

"I don't know you seem to be distracted" Ludo getting the wind taking out of his sail

"Na not really" Star pushes Marco's hand away

"Oh well, Whats that over there" Ludo scream pointing behind her

"What where" She looks where Ludo is pointing, Jackie give Star an 'are you kidding me' look

"Get them" Ludo orders his monsters, the monster roars Star and Jackie scream, Marco swings around scooping Star and Jackie up putting some distance between them

Star gets the fight started "Crystal daggers heart attack" A ray of pink shoots out raining the monster with a shower of heart shaped daggers "Fell the love"

As this was happening Marco slips into the shed pulling a five foot crowbar out of it "Jackie catch" he throws it to her

Just in time the monsters that avoided Star's attack are now going after her, the crowbar hits three eye potato baby, and she catches it spinning it in her hands owning it, using it to put the monster who dare to attack her in their place "Thanks Marco"

"No problem " A thud catches his attention, Marco raises an eye brow at the monster who dares to challenge him. The trio bounce the the monster off each other until one of the monster slipped out and was sent fly tours Miss Skullnic and let there be chemistry

This catches Star's attention "Awwwwwww Narwhal blast" She said a monster flying tours Jackie she sees it coming, using the hook part of the crowbar wrapping it around the monsters neck and the momentum redirecting the monster into the ground with a thud. Two monster attack Jackie, but before they could even touch her Marco comes from behind grabbing them by the back of their head and slamming their faces to the ground making them bow to her

"Hey Marco Jackie can you two handles this for a little bit" Star ask

"Yes" Marco readies himself

"Ya no problem" Jackie said with confident

"Cool thanks" Star sings

The monster ready themselves "If you all want to run no one will blame you" Marco said sounding smug, Jackie giggles with that the fight continues

"Hey Miss Skullnic" Star sing catching the teacher in mid escape

"What" She said reaching her limited with the blond disaster

"See that monster over there" She points at the Minotaur as Marco doing a back flip over him using his horns as a balancing beam, quickly swiping it off it's feet sending him flying tours Jackie

"Batters up" He said getting her attention, she swing and clocking the monster back to Marco who close lines the monster into the ground hard enough to make it bounce and finishes it with a kick sending it skidding in the dirt

"He thinks your cute" Star said

"Really" The teacher gets excited "What should I do"

"Just wait right here" Star runs over to the Minotaur as he is about to get up and back into the fight "Hey there monster man" She said getting his attention "You see that troll over there" The Minotaur gets all excited spring back to his feet mumbling something and runs tours Miss Skullnic "Awwwwww" she sighs

Her dreamy state is ruin by the sounds of monster screaming in pain, she realized she missing out on all the fun "Aren't you all forgetting something" Star said holding up her wand getting the attention of all the monsters

"Get the wand" Ludo orders, the monsters leave Marco and Jackie attacking Star

Jackie is about to go help, but is stop by Marco wrapping his arm around her "Hold on" Shes about to say something but is interrupted by Marco placing a finger on his lips "Just watch"

"Turbo nuclear butterfly blast" Thrust her wand and an explosion goes off whipping out all the monster "Whoaaaaaaaaa" she jumping up and down cheering about what she just have done

"Wow girl you didn't have to go so far" Jackie looking around seeing whats left of Marco's back yard

"I know right" She looks at Jackie with a big toothy smile, then she looks at Marco "What" she looks at both of them "Why is Marco burn up and your not Jackie"

Jackie giggles "Mister mighty here step in front of me and took the blast head on" He shoots her with a glare as she gently punches him with the back of her hand

"Git up git upp" Ludo is ordering his monsters trying to shack some life back into it, but it's no good

"I told you I was distracted, wait did I kill that guy" Star pointing at the monster

"No he's not dead he's just probably bleeding internally and being a big baby about it" finishing it with a kick to the head

Ludo is walking with a pair of dimensional scissors, Marco looking up "Hey Ludo"

"What!?" He snaps at him

Pointing up "Heads up" Ludo looks up seeing the in coming monsters, he tries to run away in the end he still gets squished. After a good five minutes of scrapping all the unconscious or in Marco's cases throwing the monster into the alter dimension portal sending them back to where they came from

"Well" there is uncomfortable pause "That was something else" Jackie said not to sure of making heads or tails of the new experiences

"I know right" Star said with a spring in her step "This was your first time wasn't" Jackie replies with a nods yes She giggles "Oh yes I remember my first time fighting monster" she said in a dreamy tone

"I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling the 'wonder' you're talking about" Jackie trying not to get angry

Star froze a little bit thinking about the "Ohhhhh" she relies where she's messing up "Oh ooooh I'm so sorry Jackie, right right this is your first time fighting monsters" She thinks about what to say next "Well it's not all that uncommon to have the feeling of "who is the bad guy here" me or the monster" she goes off completely ruining her attempt to easy the uncertainty in Jackie

Before she could go any further Marco scares her by coming from behind pulling her to him covering her mouth with his hand "Butterfly you're trying to hard so shut up before you make the matters worst" He shifts his glance from Star to Jackie "Now Jackie to simplify what Butterfly is trying so say "You fought with us so you protected Butterfly and I"

Jackie molds over what Marco "They did attack us first didn't they?"

"Yes" Marco said seeing Jackie regaining her 'ground'

"Thanks Marco" Jackie said censoriously

Star is grumbling under Marco's hand until she sees Skullnic wrapped around the Minotaur's arm approaching the trio, She moves Marco's hand way from her mouth but keeps it on her shoulder "Ooooooooooo" she said with stars in her eyes getting Marco's and Jackie's attention, Marco and Jackie couldn't help but look a little disgusted by the two in front of them "Now that I hooked you up how about that A" Marco unconsciously wrapped his other arm around Jackie shoulders

"Oh please girlfriend I would give you an A+ if I was still a teacher, I'm setting sail with captain triceps here" The pair heads tours the portal he saying what every he's trying to say ending with a what fog horn sounds like

"What abou" Marco interrupts her by placing his hand over her mouth, he leans in and whispers in her ear "I think you should help them out" he said loud enough so Jackie could hear as well

"Help with what" Jackie adding on

"Could you understand what he was saying" Marco facing Jackie

It takes a second or two for the two young ladies to put two and two together "Good point" Star lifts her wand aiming at the new couple "She speaks, he speaks, he speaks, she speaks breaking the language barrier blast" She shoots them with a ray of green blue and pink sending them flying into the portal and with that there are gone

"Did it work?" Jackie asked looking at Star

"Ummmmm probably" She said sounding not to sure her self

"Well if I didn't work then will be seeing Skullnic at school" Marco stating the facts "So Jackie since you're here would you like to spend the night"

She was not expecting this "Um is your mom and dad cool with it"

"I don't know they won't be back till tomorrow and there is no way to reach them, so you want to spend the night or not?" Marco looking forward

Jackie shrugs her shoulder "Why not it's already this late"

"Yay you can sleep in my room" Star cheers

"Sure thing, I better put this back after cleaning it" Jackie holds the crowbar up

"Na you can keep the crowbar" Marco leading the ladies into the building

"No I can't this is your father's crowbar" Jackie said not trying to be mean

"He never uses it, if anything this is it's first time being out of the shed after I made it for him" Marco opens the door for the ladies

"Wait you made this for him" Jackie said a little to loud surprised

"Yep, my dad kept complying about never able to find a dependable crowbar so I decided to make him one" Marco walks into the kitchen and stars making something for them to eat

Jackie and Star are playing with the crowbar "Wow this thing is light"

"Yep for easy transportation and when you where fighting did you get any painful vibration after shock" Marco is making lasagna

"Now that you mention it... no" She chuckle at what she just realizes "No there where no after shock at all"

Marco sticks his head out of the kitchen, after he got her reply he nods "Good"

"But I can't you made this for your dad" Jackie having a hard time

"Na if anything you're saving it so keep it" Marco said

Yes but" She starts "JUST TAKE IT!" Marco booms scaring Star pale, she nearly wet herself "Stop arguing with me and just take it" He orders. Jackie couldn't see the pain she was causing for Marco's, he lets a sigh "He's not going to miss it anyways so just take it"

"Um okay thanks I'll take good care of it" Jackie said nervously

"Just use it" He said sounding like he just snarled. Jackie wraps both hands around the crowbar and cradles close to her person with a mixture of pain and confusion in her eyes as she watches his back as he makes tonight dinner.

With that the rest of the night is covered with an uncomfortable silence, despite Star trying to ruin it, its all in vain. Time for bed Jackie and Star goes up first to brush their teeth, Marco stays down stairs cleaning up, after the girls got done they go into Star's room, Marco goes up stair and brushed his teeth then after goes into his room no good nights tonight

In Star's room

"So where do I sleep" Jackie ask looking around

"Well before that how about I give you a tour around my room?" Star offers

"Ya you know what that sounds good" Jackie accepts her offers. Star leads Jackie around her room spending the whole time trying to cheer her up and make her laugh, Jackie tries to cheer up, but there is on question burning her alive "Hey Star"

"Ya Jackie" Star looks at her

"How long have you been living with the Diaz" Jackie trying to find the right words

"Two days now why" Star asked

"Whats it like" Jackie ask still trying to find the right words

"Well... Marco is scary and Mr and Mrs D are awesome" Star answers the best way she could think of

"No I mean how do they treat you" Jackie correct

"Uhm Well Marco scares me and he really um whats the right word he's not mean or evil tours me he sure can get a point across" She nervously chuckles and shudders "He's not cold tours me, he always makes sure that I'm involved more so then his mother and father and he is very easy to talk to like he has an interest in me" She thinks a little bit more "I guess the right word is ...bitter, he's very bitter tours me and proof is he calls me by my last name and he say "I'm not your friend" like being my friend is the last thing he wants to do" she pouts

"It sound like Marco is being difficult" Jackie rolls her eyes

"Oh is that with it is" She throws her hands in the air. She pouts a little bit longer, but cheers up quickly "Mr and Mrs Diaz are awesome even though they aren't around all that much, but when they are around they treat me like their own daughter like I'm was a missing and is welcome backed with open arms it's great"

"Ya that sounds like Mr. and Mrs. Diaz" Jackie chuckles. As the Star continues giving Jackie a tour Marco slips in silently making Jackie a place to sleep and slips back out

"With that Miss Thomson your tour of my palace reaches an end any question" Star sounding like a tour guide

"Yes just one where do I sleep" Jackie said with a shack of her head at her friends silliness

"Oh yes pardon me I forgot lets see" Star takes a step forward tripping over a hammock and hits the ground with a thud "How about this would this be a good place for you to sleep" She pointed at it laying on the ground

"Yes this hammock will do nicely thank you" Jackie is about to jump into it but is stopped by Star

"We need to changed into our PJs" Star springs to her feet stripping along the way

"But I don't" Jackie gets Star's PJs right in the face "Thank you" Jackie strips down completely naked "So how do you get into thissssss"

Star step and springs right next to Jackie "Oh it'sssssss easyyyyyy" A naked Jackie a naked Star come face to face with Marco in his boxers giving them a good full view of his very well tone body he stands there holding a pillow and a blanket

Marco tries to keep eye contact, but can't stop his wandering eyes, he clears his throat "Hi"

"Hi" the girls said in unity

"I'm I've I forgot to leave a pillow and blanket in the hammock" Marco is fighting to keep eye contact and failing as he walks closer

"So you're the one that left this hammock for Jackie" Star said sounding completely embarrass shes getting twitchy the closer he gets

"Yek" He clears his throat again stealing another full view "Yes I knew there isn't a second bed in Star's room so I got one of the hammocks in my room and brought it over" He overly esplanade it while tapping the tip of his nose with his middle finger running it up his nose stopping right between his eyes and back down again to the tip

Jackie nervously giggles "Thank you" She looks away then looks back at him again and repeats as he gets closer

He makes it to the Hammock putting the blanket and pillow on the hammock turn around and walks tours the exit like a robot "Goof niegh" He clears his throat again "Good night" he said it louder then it need to be

"Good night" the ladies scream it, Marco walks out of the room like a robot and when he was gone the girls start laughing

When things calm down "Well that just happen" Jackie said as she pats her still blushing face

"Yes" Star croaks "Yes that just happen" She croaks again

Jackie slips into Star's pajamas "Come on Star lets go to bed" she said still blushing up a storm

The hearts on Star's cheek are glowing "Yes that sound like a good idea" she said sounding like a robot, she does the robot walk over to her bed

"Good night Star" Jackie cuddles up in the hammock

Star finally calms down a bit "Good night Jackie"

Marco's room

After the he got out of Star's room he marches back to his room covering his mouth, when he is safely in his room he removes his had and a river of drool runs out, his shoulder are shacking curled up on the floor clenching his gut with more drool running after five more minutes of this he sit up whipping away the left over drool "Well that was entertaining"

He rest the back of his head on his bed panting, looking down at his lower half he see the pitch tent, he flicks it making his hole entire body shudders "Quiet you" he stands up grabbing the controller to the game station connected to the tv in his room, putting in a combination when he gets done the floor he is standing on starts sinking and when he's completely gone there is a big hole left in his room, if you listen closely you can hear the sound of a shower running it runs for a good five minutes, then the sound of a hairdryer which only lasted for two minutes.

When that was done Marco raises from the floor letting out a loud yawn he crawls into bed, with out another word he sleeps peacefully which he hasn't had for a long time

In the morning

Marco gets out of bed early to go down stairs to make breakfast, first goes check on Star and Jackie then goes down stairs to make breakfast, as breakfast is in the making he's enjoying the feeling of a good night sleep for as long as he can until he has to go wake Star and Jackie and get the day started "With that breakfast is ready" He looks up at the floor above "Now for those two"

He heads up stairs slowly trying to savory what he can before he wakes Star and Jackie, stopping in front of the door to Star's room pulling his hand back with one last breath and a sigh he bangs on the door five time and he hears a scream and a thud "Time to get up you two breakfast is ready" Marco calls loud enough to make sure to wake them

"We're up we're up" They say in unity

"Good" he called into the room. He heads back down stairs about half way to the stairs the door to Star's room open revealing a sight of two sleepy messes, Marco's shoulders start shacking as he clenches his abdomen

"Marco are you okay" Jackie ask

He looks at the pair of bed messes and his shoulders shack even harder "I'm fine" He gasps "I'm fine" he gasps he takes two deep breaths, he can't look at them "We are having french toast to day" with a lazy come-here finger "Come get your plate before it gets cold" he goes down stairs.

Jackie and Star stand there a bit puzzled "Does ...does ...Does Marco seem different to you" Jackie asked breaking the silence

"No he still seems to be Marco, why is he" Star asked

"I'm not sure" The pair goes down for breakfast. Breakfast was a comfortable silence after breakfast the three teens leave their dishes in the sink and goes up stair to prepare for school, take a shower, brush their teeth and they were out in time to catch the bus as soon as it rolls up

The bus ride on the other hand is annoying because this is when Star decides to whine about breakfast the fact that Marco served fresh steamed broccoli and carrots with french toast, [Star and Jackie are sharing a seat Marco taking up a whole seat to himself behind them] "You did eat your broccoli and carrots right?"

"Yes I did eat them, but why would you serve broccoli and carrots with french toast?" Star is hanging over the back of her seat

"You did eat all of them right?" Marco asked again this time sounding more threatening this time

"Yes I have" She huffs

"Good" With that the conversation is over

Star looks down at Marco with a raised eye brow, letting out a sigh in defeat she plops back into her seat next to Jackie, "Come on Star you're over reacting to nothing" Jackie place a hand on her shoulder. With that last bit the rest of the bus ride is peaceful all the way to school

Homeroom

Star and Jackie are being pummeled by question after question about what happen last nigh, so the girls tell the story Marco jumps in every now and then to fix or add something in the story "Well to make a long story short ran off with a Minotaur and now shes gone forever" Star finishes the story

"Star and Jackie rules" Justin shots and the rest of the class cheers surrounding the two teens, as the cheer and compliments roll Marco looks at the group rolling his eyes at them

Marco gets up from his seat "Gee thanks everyone, but actually Marco" She tries to pull Marco into the group but instead gets dragged away

"I don't want anything to do with that" Marco pointing at the group with his thumb shacking Star off of him. Marco goes and sits behind the teachers desk "Just so you all know Miss Skullnic isn't gone forever, if I have to guess she will be back in two weeks so until then I'll be teaching" Marco goes threw the desk pulling out Skullnic teaching plan

The whole entire class is in a state of shock with what just happen, the bell rings for the second period "I'll be seeing you all fifth period"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Marco took over Miss Skullnic's class. Now she stands out side of her class room the homeroom hour, feeling a little nerves ("I hope my class is still in one piece") taking a deep breath as she opens the door to her class. To her surprise she having to take a few double checks to see if she is in the right room she finds her class in a state of peace noisy of course, but peaceful.

All the students are gathered around talking about lessons and how to solve problems, everyone is teaching everyone a teacher's dream come true, she just stands there soaking it all in until one student notice her "Hi Skulldy" The announcement getting the attention of the rest of the class

She clears her throat "Hello Star, hello class" All eye turn into glares

"Why is she back" with that start, the words of insult and displeasure rolling off there tongs, except for Star and Jackie they try to get everyone to quit being cruel to the teacher. "Enough" A voice booms sending shivers of fear threw the whole class except for Jackie

Marco jumps off the teachers desk "That is enough everyone, I told you all before that she will be back now that she's back I'll be stepping down, but that doesn't mean anything has to change" Marco pauses letting his words sink in "It doesn't matter who is teaching the class what matters is all of you take what you've learn and work it, don't let these past two weeks go to waist" He takes another pause again letting his words sink into the class "Do I make myself clear!?"

"YES SIR" The class said

Miss Skullnic is dumbstruck "Well anyways Miss Skullnic you'll be spending the day with me so I can update you on all of your classes progress"

"Yes sir" Miss Skullnic is still dumbstruck

"Oh and one more thing we have a short day today, a pep rally after lunch today and the rest of the day will be prepping for the football game tonight" The bell goes off "Alright everyone I'll be seeing you all at the pep rally" The homeroom class shuffles out leaving Marco to update Miss Skullnic until the second period class shuffles in

He takes her threw his lesson plan for second period and third period until second period is over and so on and so forth completing all the lesson plans for each period before the pep rally began "Wow Mr. Diaz I have to admit this is a very difficult lesson plan you have going" Miss Skullnic said feeling embarrass, seeing all the hard work and effort he's putting into the other students ejection, she so embarrass that she can't make eye contact with him

Marco letting out a yawn "No not really" he pops his neck "All you got to do is teach the students the lesson, give pointers here and there when it's needed and leave the rest to the students they know what to do" Marco stretching his arms above his head with one last yawn "Now come on lets get this pep rally over with already

Miss. Skullnic rounding up all the papers "Will you be alright you skipped lunch?"

"All I want is to go lie in the sun, so come on" Marco said leaving the teacher to finish what she needs to do

Marco goes join the rest of the school on the bleachers followed by Miss Skullnic

The pep rally is beginning soon Miss Skullnic is sitting in the middle of the bleacher getting a pleasant surprise, her boyfriend joins her bringing her a tub of fried chicken "Thanks hun" she sings giving him a wink making him stumble nearly falling on top of some students, she giggles "You should be more careful"

He shoots her with a playful glare "That was your fault"

She challenges him with a bring-it-on finger, shooting him with her own playful glare. All the students that are watching this cringe in disgust and they scatter to put what ever distance they can away from the troll and her 'Man" if that what you want to call it

Star and Jackie are sitting one row down from the top left corner "Awwww I'm so happy the Skulldy has finally found a man"

Jackie laugh when she sees the same seen "Ya I'm glade she finally found someone that wants to be her man"

Ferguson is being overly dramatic in his trying-not-to-throw-up "Ya maybe with a man in her life she will lighten up and be pleasant to be around" he said gasping for air

Alfonzo nods his head in agreement "Yes that would be a nice change"

Ferguson and Alfonzo are sitting a safe two feet away from Star and Jackie, the whole time Ferguson is flirting with the two ladies (And failing miserably at it), Alfonzo is playing the wing man (not helping a sliver), Jackie and Star feeling sorry for them so they rate their performance. The two couldn't get any closer because of a foot acting as a barricade is placed right in between them, Star interrupts him "Hey Ferguson someone is calling for you"

He stands up look back at the school seeing the coach calling him to get over here, Ferguson putting on an very confident smile "Well ladies it looks like that my cue to shine today" He gets up turning his back to the girls then looking over his shoulder giving the a 'charming' wink walking away like he's the coolest

When Ferguson was out of ear rang "I give him a three" Jackie said, Star nods her head as they watch him trip over the railing and landing with a thud which he springing back to his feet with two thumbs up letting everyone know he's okay

"Stop being nice" Marco spoke up, making Alfonzo jump out of his skin

"At lease he trying" Star said in Ferguson and Alfonzo's defense

Marco looking at the two girls in front of him with one eye open "Quit being nice"

Star rolls her eyes "Fine one"

"Sorry Alfonzo, but one" Jackie said

"That's better lying to them won't make anything better" Marco looking up gently scratching his stomach

Before anything else could be said the principle gets everyone attention "Lets get this pep rally started" he smacks a beach ball into the crowd everyone cheers

"My very first pep rally I'm so excited, Oh oh oh here it come here it comes" Star volleyball style sends the ball soaring

"When are you not excited" Marco said with a yawn

Jackie swats Marco on the mouth shushing him "And now Brittney Waong who became the head of the cheerleading squad on her own not because her father gave the school a kind donation to the school" No one believing him

The beach ball came back down Marco in a blink of the eye stands up volley ball style spikes the ball nailing the principle dead center of his face popping it on impact knocking him off his feet, while everyone else looked very confused Jackie glaring at Marco, who laying back down like nothing happen "Don't you look at me like that you know you wanted to do the same thing" She rolls her eyes at him

Principle holds the microphone as he lays there stun, she swipes it from him "Now let us hear it if you love the awesome opossums"

Everyone cheers, Star cheering louder then anyone "I love possums they carry their babies on their backs"

"You do know they are talking about are foot ball team, don't you" Jackie asked

"Football?" Star never heard of it

"Ya tonight where going against are rivals team the worriers" Alfonzo shivers

"Worriers?" Stat ask sounding concern

"Ya they slaughter are team every time" Jackie not really interest

"Yep no mercy no regrets help them sleep at night blood bath" Marco adds in

"That's terrible we got to do something" Star said with sounding ready for a fight

"Well if you want to do something you could join the spirit comity" They watch the cheerleading squad failing "You might bring some life back into to them" Marco finishing Jackie's sentence

"That is not what I was going to say" Jackie getting annoyed with Marco's attitude

"That's why I said it, ever since Brittney took the leader ship role the cheerleading squad has been lifeless" Marco saying this a little to loud "The cheer squad needs a leader that can bring them alive and keep the energy flowing effecting the whole crowd" Marco looking at Star with one eye open resting his head in his hand "That's why I believe for the best you should take the leader ship role of the cheer squad, Butterfly"

Star starts getting fidgety as her face lights up with a blush "Yyy you think so?" Star hiding her blushing face

"Think? No I know, I know it's the best for everyone, but don't go getting a head of your self" He lets out a loud yawn "First things first you need to learn how to be a leader" he flat lines himself completely ruining the good feeling he was giving off, making everything go quite. He looks up from seeing all the wide eyed students staring at him "What are you all looking at" He snaps at everyone, making them sweat one by one they all look away scooting away from him all except Star and Jackie

Here comes a boiling over angry Asian want-to-be-queen, towering over Marco just fuming, Jackie is stuttering trying to figure out something to say to help him out, when she finally found something she gets interrupted by Marco gently taping her lips with "Shhhhhh" She looks at him "Don't try to protect me, this has nothing to do with you"

He closes his eyes laying back down enjoying the sun, giving Brittney the silent treatment which only fuel her anger even more "You got some nerves saying that Marco Diaz" Her body is trembling with rage, her eye is twitching as she tries to keep the control she is proud of "You're talking as if **YOU** can be the head cheer leader"

He yawns "If I wanted to" he scratches his chest

" **YOU"** She chuckles at him trying to mocking him " **YOU** , mister living dead, with your dead man's face and lifeless voice thinks he can bring life to the crowd" She said trying to hook him

He yawns again "I can if I wanted to" he said not biting,

She snarls "Then prove it" She throws her pompoms in his face, full of confidents that she just won

"Don't want to" He gives back the pompoms, She opens her mouth again to retaliate with an insult trying to provoke him, but is interrupted by another yawn "I'm not here to suck the life out of the crowed and the cheer team like you've been doing" His stomach growls "I guess I am hungry" he said as if it's more important then what is going on right now "One last thing miss 'Pop-u-lar' will it kill you to smile?"

"Oh that's rich coming from you of all people" Brittney snaps back at him right in his face

"It's not like I don't want to, I'm incapable of smiling" He looks at her dead in the eyes sending a shiver threw her whole person daring her to challenge him on this subject "So what's your excuse?" Marco stands up keeping eye contact Brittney stands her ground with her arms cross acting like she still in control "Is it because you believe that smiling makes you look weak?" He pushes her aside, she starts muttering to herself trying to figure out something to say to stay in control "Is it because if you're miserable why shouldn't everyone else" Marco walks past her, his stomach growls again she finally figures out something to say she spins on her heels ready and able to say what she's about to say, but when her eyes met his the words got lodge in her throat making her choke on them "Or is it because you're jealous, jealous of all the happy faces and happy people, but you still haven't figure out how to be happy your self with out sucking the life out of everyone around you in the name of the control that you never had" with that being said Marco walks off the bleacher on the hunt to find something to eat

Brittney stands there fighting the tears that are slowly winning, she looks around seeing no one coming to comfort her, the tears are winning, everyone looks away revealing that all that has just been said is truth unable to stand it any more she runs, she runs back into the school leaving all with a mixture of guilt and anger, guilt for the truth that's been just spoken, anger for the one who just broke the ice, the mixture of contradicting emotions brought a wave of chaos escalating with each and every voice that's add into it the two teens looked around both are getting scared as the volume rises "Oh god what should we do" Jackie asked avoiding a pair of teens that almost fell on top of her

Star and Jackie holding onto each other watching what going on, Alfonzo get sucked into it "Oh god what should we do" Jackie repeats herself

"I I I I" She racking her brain trying to figure out something, but unable until her foot steps on something making a crunching noise, she looks down seeing Brittney's pompoms, clapping them together and raises one hand above her head like a cheerleader with this she just relies what needs to be done "Jackie" she grabs her by the shoulder after she got her attention "I know what needs to be done"

"What" Jackie ask

Star claps the pompoms together and raises one of them above her head "We need to cheer every one up"

"I don't do cheerleading" But the sound of something breaking changing her mind "But I'm open to try new things" the pair of girls run down joining the cheer squad (P.S. Fergeson is with the cheer squad watching the chaos)

"Alright sprit committee we have a task on hand" Star said taking command getting their attention

"What the heck are you talking about" One of the girls asked

"Ya what can we do about the mayhem" One of the boys asked

"We can cheer them up" Jackie chimes in "I mean isn't that what cheerleads are meant to do"

"Ya we are the spirit committee and it's time to cheer them all up" Ferguson said trying to sound strong, but the fear is still to obvious

The self doughty is still to strong "We can do it, we can do it" Star starts chanting

"Yes we can yes we can" Jackie finishes of

"We can do it we can do it" Star putting more positivity into it

"Yes we can yes we can" Jackie putting more calming energy into it, they repeat this over and over until the cheer squad start joining in

"Can we do it!?" Star and Jackie cheers

"Yes we can!" The rest of the spirit squad cheers.

Everyone lines up ready and able to end this chaos "So how do we get everyone attention" Sabrina asked

"Leave that to me" Jackie said picking up a fog horn, tinkering with and throws it under the bleacher and there is a click and the horn goes off for a good ten seconds and everything goes silent

"Nice job Jackie" Star said earning her a giggle. Everyone takes a deep breath readying themselves with the exhale "Now listen everybody" Star stats off

"We of the cheer squad have something to say" Jackie continues

"IT IS TIME TO CHEER" everyone shouts together

Marco returns with a platter with half of its contents gone

Everyone is to caught up in enjoying themselves that they don't notice Marco sitting with his food except for Alfonzo, he glaring at him, with no effect "Why is Ferguson in that possum suit" Marco asked not even batting an eyelash at the dirty look he is getting from Alfonzo

"He is the new mascot" Alfonzo groans giving up being angry because he knows that it won't have any effect

"What happen to the real Possum?" He asked after he finishes his mouth full of food

"It's dead" He said flatly

"Well it's about time" He puts some more in his food his mouth and when he finishes it "And that means the Worriers will be coming to steal him"

Alfonzo raises an eyebrow at Marco "That's silly" he rolls his eyes

Marco clears his throat "Ya it's stupid, but I'm board and its something to do to kill time" Marco puts more food in his mouth goes back watching the cheer squad do their thing catching both Star and Jackie sight, he raises a hand up waves at them like nothing happen, but they don't let that interfere with their cheer routine even though they can't believe he showed up after what he just did and acting like nothing happen none the less

"See you all at the game tonight!" The cheer squad claims

The crowed cheers "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" With that the pep rally comes to an end and Marco finishes his platter then follows the crowd he getting shot to the left and right with death glare, but they mean nothing to him. Everyone wouldn't let everyone stew on the negativity they had tours Marco they made sure they didn't lose the school spirit and they didn't want to lose it ether

"I can't believe Marco showed back up after what he started" Star thinking out loud

"I know right I wished he wouldn't be so cold" Jackie said stretching her soar arms and legs

"What Marco actually showed up" One of the spirit boys asked

"Yes" Star and Jackie said in unity

The spirit squad goes off completely down talking him calling him every bad thing under the sun "Ya if that baster dares show him self at the game tonight I will" Ferguson is interrupted

By a strong hand place on his shoulder "You would what" a cold life less voice making him jump out of his skin and he nearly wet himself "Hello everyone I just wanted to say good job today, keep up the good work" Marco said completely stunning the spirit squad

"Th th th thank you" One of the spirit squad girls said, he nods his head in response and drags Ferguson across the field (He's stiff as a board trembling)

"Did did did did he just compliment us" Another spirit squad girl ask.

The spirit squad all look at Jackie and Star "Yes Marco Diaz just compliment us" Jackie said feeling awkward

"Marco is actually a good person, I don't" Star is interrupted by the spirit squad busting up laughing "Um ya good job to day and good luck at tonight's game" Star and Jackie ran away leaving the spirit squad to their laughing/crying fit

The pair run inside "Ooooookay that just happen" Jackie said still feeling very awkward

Star hugs herself shuddering "Man that was uncomfortable" the two had a nice conversation until they cross the trophy case Star stops dead in her tracts pressing herself against the glass "So many young men so many tragic losses" she fogs the glass drawing an unhappy face on the glass "Oh Jackie what can we do so we don't have any more tragic losses to are team"

Jackie raises an eye brow in question, she open her mouth about to ask something when yell and shouting echoes threw the hall way the two teens girls look down the hall seeing Marco carrying something as he gets closer they see Ferguson hog tied to a post and Alfonzo pushing another wooden stack on some makeshift skateboard "What are you three doing" Jackie asked with concern fighting the laughter bubbling inside of her so is Star

"Oh come on not in front of them" Ferguson tries to hide his face

"I'm board so we're doing something to kill time until the game tonight" Marco said sounding like it doesn't really matter

"Oh Marco what should we do so are team doesn't suffer anymore tragic losses" Star asking sounding surrey

"Well if I knew anything about football" He pauses to think a little bit "I would catch them by surprise, sprint them, kitty cat offence, and throw a couple of bombs"

"Ooooo bombs that's a good idea, I need to go tell the spirited comity" Star runs off back to the spirited committee

Jackie watch Star runs off then steps into Marco path stopping him "You do know she is actually going to do that right?"

"Well if she does then this is going to be a very entertaining football game" He said leaving no room for argument

Jackie lets out a sigh knowing she is not going to be able change his mind "So what are you doing with Ferguson?"

"Can you get Marco to stop" Ferguson pleading for his life

"I'm bored so I'm doing something to kill time until tonight's game" Marco sounding like what he's doing is normal

"Okay and what are you doing" Jackie said sounding not really sure she should be asking

"I'm protecting Ferguson from being kidnapped by the Warriors" Marco pointing his thumb at Ferguson

"That's stupid" Jackie said trying not to laugh

Marco rolls his eyes "I know but hell it something to do to kill time"

"Can't you find something better to do" Jackie asks fighting the smile that's creeping across her face

He shrugs his shoulder "Probably, but this is more entertaining" Marco shifts the post "Well talk to you later, we're going to go post him some where else"

Marco walks away when he's half way down the hall "Don't roast him over" Jackie yelled down the hall

Marco turns around walking backwards "Good idea do you suggest char broil or steamed or better yet Bar BQ!" he calls back scaring everyone with in ears distance, Jackie chuckles, shacking, her head and walking away

"You do know you don't have a chance with her" Ferguson said out of anger

Marco not effected by it and with all honesty "I know ….I know, I don't have a future with her" He lets out a frustrated sigh "All this is tempera bliss" Ferguson looks at Alfonzo just realizing he just hit a sensitive button

After five minutes in this uncomfortable silence "Dude untie me this is stupid no Warrior is going to kidnap me" Ferguson fighting to break the ties

"Ya this is stupid, but it sure is entertaining" Marco shoulder shack Ferguson and Alfonzo look at each other again with a question plaster on their faces

Jackie walking tours the spirit comity to

She stops two feet away from the gym nearly getting one of the double doors smacking her right in the face, Star is storming out with the a scary look of determination, Jackie is about to go after her to try and stop her from doing something stupid "What is her problem" a familiar voice calls out

She looks in seeing Brittney standing there still acting like she is charge even with the blood shot eyes signifying she was crying, Walking into the gym "What are you all doing, get back to work we have a game tonight" the other cheerleaders groans as they go back preparing for tonight's game

"Hey Brittney how you doing" Jackie asked as she got closer

"Hey Jackie" The cheerleaders wave at her, she gives them all a sweet smile and waves back at them

Brittney crossing her arms "Hello Jackie, what are you doing here" she said sounding really snobby

"Coming to check on you, so how" Jackie started

Brittney snaps at her interrupting her "You need to get that boyfriend of your under control"

"He's not" she began "I mean serially who does he think he is talking to me like that" Brittney interrupts again. This happens over and over until Jackie had enough "Where are you going" Brittney noticing her walking out of the gym

"Well it seems you're not ready to listen, do your best at tonight game" Jackie not even turning around

"She lucky she so cool or I wouldn't even talk….. What are you all staring at get back to work" All the other cheerleaders staring at her

"You didn't need to be so cruel to her she was just worried about you" Sabrina said

"Oh shut up I don't need any sympathy" Brittney

"I hate to agree with Marco but you do suck the life out of things" One of the male cheerleads accidently said out loud

"Who said that" She screeched. No one answer all just goes back to work. Brittney plops back down into her lawn chair "Today is just the worst" she watches the other cheerleads with the stinging feeling of betrayal and loneliness, fighting to keep the control that she truly never had to begin with

Jackie walking threw the hall looking for Star Marco or maybe both

"Sheesh she cranky I guess that's Marco's effect on people sometime" Her thoughts drifts over to the walking dead man teen as she absentminded plays with her clamshell locket "He's not my boyfriend" Saying that just didn't feel right on her lips no matter how many time she repeated no matter how she rephrased it

She gets snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of violent rustlings in a dumpster and Marco forcing Ferguson to blow the stranger danger whistle "Marco" Jackie letting him knows she was there

"Hum? Oh hey Jackie" Marco turns to face her

"Well I went and talk to Brittney" Jackie pause a few seconds trying to figure out what to say next, Ferguson still blowing the whistle tries the sneak away only getting tied to the stack he was hogtied to a few minutes ago "Don't you think you said a little to much to Brittney" she said not really certain she said the right thing

Marco shook his head "No I said what was needed to be said right then and there" Marco said sounding like a lifeless business men

Jackie stares at him with a look mixed with anger and confusion. She opens her mouth trying to find something to say, but closes it she thinks a little bit longer "Why was it needed to be said"

"For what is best for everyone" Marco said not skipping a beat

Jackie goes wide eyed taken back "How" she completely in disbelief "How was "that" best for everyone"

"You tell me" Marco answers, Jackie fights to keep her cool "Tell me if you forgotten I left to go find something to eat, so what happen after I left"

Jackie takes a deep breath, calming down but the anger still lingers in her eyes "Well after you ran away, Star and I got up there with the cheerleading squad to calm the chaos you brought to life"

"Yes I said something that resisted in everyone that was listening, which stirred a wave of contradicting feeling in them and not being able to deal with those feelings everyone retorted in physical conflict. Star remembering what I told her takes up the leadership role that was need she called on you for help and you helped her with the mixture of your calming nature and her positive nature was able to bring a peace so now everyone will be able to move forward in their life so they all can achieve to be the best" Marco said sounding like he planed it

"But so many people got hurt" Jackie still confuse

"Yes people will get hurt, people always get hurt when change or chaos as you called it happens, but it is what is needed for what is best for everyone" Marco's right hand swiftly goes behind his head catching a golf ball

"Take that you jerk" Someone yells and runs away before Marco turns to faces them

"To achieve what is best for everyone it needed to pick and choose when to be a friend and when to be an enemy, because in times its better to be an enemy then a friend" Marco said not once breaking eye contact, Jackie stares at him in complete disbelief, she turns around walks way unable to speak anymore about half gone Marco calls out to her "See you at tonight's football game!" She doesn't reply she doesn't look at him all she does is continue walking away

"Dude what are you doing, seriously what are you doing dude" Alfonzo and Ferguson start to chew him out

"Enough" Marco said getting them to silence, he picks up Ferguson, Alfonzo lets out a sigh in defeat putting the other stake on the makeshift skateboard the three walk off not another word is exchange

Hours has pass the Football game is getting closer

Jackie is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling trying to drown out the conversation she had with Marco earlier in the day listening to the music on her cell, but his voice will not stop echoing in her head. Jackie has always believe she has an understanding of Marco Diaz that all else who knew him could never understand which gave her confidence not to be afraid of him like everyone else, but it's funny how one conversation can completely uproot things leaving a girl who is normally calm, cool, collective and relax doubting her understanding of things. Jackie is shaken from her thoughts when her cell phone letting her know she just got her text she looks at it seeing it who it's from and unfortunately Marco sending a simple text {"Hey"}

Jackie looks at the text for a few minutes, until she lets out a sigh replying to the text

Marco and Alfonzo is sitting on the roof of Ferguson's house roisterating him as they happily snacked on the left over from Taco Tuesday, Marco gets a text message {"Hey"} with one hand he replies to the text

"OH come on guys let me down, hey HEY is that my mom last two special spicy burrito!?" Ferguson starts fight his bonds harder

"NO worry Ferguson will let you down when it's safe from the Worriers, but man your mom knows what she's doing, these spicy burritos got some bite" Marco takes another big bite out of the burrito

Alfonzo is going red in the face with tears rolling down his face "Hot hot hot hot that is an understatement"

Jackie is in the kitchen getting something to drink when she gets the text {"Are you okay"}

"NO, no I'm not and why would you care isn't for the BEST" Jackie said to an empty house, she takes a look around before replying to his text

Marco is lying shirtless on the roof as Alfonzo feeds Ferguson with a fishing rod {"I'm not sure right now"} as he reads this he makes a clicking noise with his tong

He lets out a sigh sitting up looking over at Ferguson and Alfonzo, he's seems to be having fun feeding Ferguson as if he's fishing he keeps cracking up and Ferguson is ordering him quit laughing at him. Marco shoulders shacks as he watches the comedy ("It's for the best"), Marco replies to the text and gets ups

"All right you two it's time that we make are way back to school" Marco calls out as he slips back into his shirt and hoodie

"It's about time, untie me" Ferguson starts jumping up and down knocking Alfonzo of the roof

"I'm okay" Alfonzo calls up to them, Marco shoves Ferguson off the roof freeing him

"Now go take a shower" Marco calls to Ferguson and for some reason Alfonzo thought Marco was talking to him to

Jackie is snacking on a sandwich and soup when her cell goes off {"Are you going to the football game"} she puts down her phone finishing her snack before replying

Marco is standing out side the shower waiting his turn when his phone goes off,{"Yes"} before he replies the bathroom door open up and two walk out refreshed and ready "Did you two share a shower?"

"Yes" They both said at the same time

"Why" Marco a little confuses

"Because you told us to take a shower" They both said at the same time again

"No I told Ferguson to take a shower, you two didn't have share a shower" Marco said a little disgusted now

When the message finally gets threw to them, they turn to face each other with the look of disgust on their faces "What is wrong with you" they scream at each other and they break out in a slap fight, Marco pushes them aside so he can use the shower

Marco replies to the message before he started stripping

Jackie just stepped out of the shower when her cell goes off letting her know she just got a text, she doesn't look at the text she finishes drying herself and when she has the towel firmly wrapped around her she looks at the text {"Alright I'll be seeing you there P.S. Bring your crowbar"}

She enters her room getting dress, when she was done she replies looking at the crowbar hanging in a corner of her room

Marco steps out of the shower when his phone goes off, he dries his hands first {"Why?"} he replies to the message before he started putting his close on

When he finishes drying off and putting his close on he steps out of the shower and those two are still at it he picks one of them up with one hand and the other with the other "Knock it off" he said coldly

"Yes sir" they chirped

"Let's get going" Marco said heading tours the door

"Yes sir" Ferguson picking up his Mascot uniform and the three leave

Jackie is standing on the front porch with skateboard in hand about to lock the door when her phone goes off, look at the text {"You'll need it for later"}

"Later?" Jackie stands there thinking about it until it click "Oh ya Star is up to something " she quickly runs back inside grabbing it and back on the front porch, she gets on her skateboard and off she goes to school, she replies to the text before she starts going to fast

Marco Alfonzo and Ferguson stopped half to school because Ferguson decided now was a good time to get in to the Possum suit "Why can't you wait until we get to school"

"To give everyone the glory before I have to put on the mask" He said with his hands on his hip, chest out and is in nothing but his underwear in public.

Marco phones goes off just in time to see Jackie on her skateboard flying by when she is out of sight he looks at the message {"I'll see you there"} Marco lets out a humming noise before he replies to the message

Jackie gets onto school ground before slowing to a stop when her phone goes off she picks up her board before pulling out her phone {"And it looks like you're going to beat me"} she could help, but to smile after reading it

Before she replies to the message she hears her name, following the noise she sees Janna waives to her she waves back when the to meet in the middle "Janna what brings you here" Jackie ask

"I'm here to raid the guys locker room for anything I can, why are you here" Janna ask

"I'm here because Star is up to something" Jackie stabs the crowbar into the ground ready for a fight

"Whoa I've never seen a crowbar like that where did you get it" Janna said impress by it

"Marco made it" Jackie said looking at the text again about to reply the message

"He made you a crowbar?" Janna ask freezing Jackie

"No" She pauses and thinks a little about it "No he didn't make it for me, he made it for his dad, but his dad never used it, it was waiting in the corner waiting to be thrown away"

"Thrown away? Why would someone want to throw it away" Janna ask

Jackie doesn't reply she twirlers it in hand exchanging it from one hands to the next like a pro "I don't know this thing is amazing"

Janna grabs it wanting to give it a try "Can I try" she said with an excited smile

Jackie smile back "Sure" she lets go and when she does Janna goes spin crazy with it

Jackie is about to reply to the text when she hears a voice speaking up from behind her "What are you doing?" Startling Janna making her throw the crowbar aiming at Jackie, before it could make contact a hand redirects it and stops it

"Stop doing that" Janna screams

"Pay more attention to your surrounding instead of getting distracted by the shiny thing you're playing with" Marco said

"Oh so it's my fault!?" Janna said sounding offended

"Yes you're the one playing with something dangers as if it's a toy not respecting the true disaster it could bring" With that said left no argument to be made, Janna walks way fully knowing she lost and she fuming

"That was your fault Marco" Jackie taking the crowbar back

"If she's going to mess with something dangers like that she needs to respect it" Marco said pointing to the crowbar

"Stop being so over dramatic" Jackie said pushing him

Marco opens his mouth about to say something, when Ferguson interrupts "Helloooooo Jackie" he said in a flirting way "What brings you here"

"I'm here to see what is Star up to" Jackie said trying not to laugh at him

Ferguson getting the message wrong is about to flirt some more, when Marco picks him up by the collar "Stop before you hurt your self and the game is about to begin" he throws him tours the football field

Ferguson get up and pats him self off "You're just jealous that I got her to smile and you didn't" leading the group tours the field

Marco shacks his head "Dude you didn't make her smile she was trying to laugh at you" Jackie smacks him foe r being mean

"Hey I can make a girl laugh" He said proudly

"She wasn't going to laugh with you, she was going to laugh at the fool you where making of your self" He said stating the facts "She was just being nice and not laugh at the fool you make of your self" he rolls his eyes

The group of four made it just in time to see the cheerleaders beginning their cheer routine "Two four six eight distract them with our booty shacks oh oh oh"

"If you actually had a booty to shack" Marco said to himself his eyes drift down the girl standing in front of him

Jackie spins around making Marco's eyes shoot up "So have you seen Star"

"She's" Star pops up right behind Marco "HIIIIIII" Making Ferguson jump out of his skin "Right there" Marco finishes his sentence

"WHO'S READY FOR A BLOODY BLOODY BATTLE" She slams her mace two inches away from Marco, he doesn't even flinch, letting out a psychotic laugh

"Starrrrrrrr what is with that crazy look in your eyes" Jackie pointing her crowbar at her

"What do you mean" She said breathing heavy

Marco grabs Star by the ear ruining "Alfonzo watch over Ferguson apparently this disaster of a princess needs help to cool her head" He pulls making her follow him owing all the way, Jackie follows snickering the whole time and

When the three are gone, two of the warrior team kidnapped Ferguson "Stranger danger stranger danger" He squeals blowing the whistle

After a quick dunk into the water cooler "Alright Butterfly what are you up to"

Star coughs up some the water, glaring at him "I did what you said I booby trapped the battle filed" She rest her mace on her shoulder

Marco raises an eye brow in question "What"

They look over Star's work; Jackie lets out a nerves laugh "Star the Warriors weren't really going to kill are team they where just going to beet them at foot ball, which is just a game girl"

Star was standing there with her hand on her hip chest out with a proud smile of her work, "OoooooooooooooH" she said deflating.

The Whistle is blown an let the Mayhem begin explosion goes off first there is silence as everyone registers what just happen after a good ten second the screaming the running everyone setting all of the traps off "Everything is going according to plan"

Another whistle is being blow as a rep tries to gain control of the game and for some reason he thought a yellow card would do the trick tripping over a hidden wire releasing all the tacky creatures underneath the goal line and the last of them "Let me guess the kitty cat offences" Marco ask looking over shoulder at Star she lets out a terrified nervous chuckle when his eyes met hers "We better do something" Marco runs into the field setting off multiple landmines

Jackie with her crowbar in hand runs into the filed setting other landmines and other trap off with it one of the squirrels pounce at her with one full swing putting all of her weight into it decapitates it the head and body went flying in two different location setting two traps off, Jackie stands there in shock of what she just did until another explosion goes off snapping her out of it

Star looking around trying to make up her mind on what she should do, finally runs off into the field to help a guy whose getting sucked into the ground she stop midway when she sees Jackie get talked to the ground by another squirrel using the crowbar to keep it from biting her "Jackie" Star ditches him grabbing her mace

"NO nono no noooo" He screams as he gets sucked into the ground

Star slamming her mace into the ground catapulting herself, into the air bring the mace with her reveling it is her wand "Healing heart blast" she cast hitting the squirrel it's nothing more then multiple little squirrels

Star lands next to Jackie helping her up "Thanks Star"

"Any time" She chimes

"Butterfly" Marco's voice booms, Star follows his voice seeing one cat and two other squirrels flying tours her she quick draws her wand casting the spell again and when the creatures where gone he was as well

"Where did Marco go" Her question is answer by the sound of a scream following the noise she sees Marco stopping the worm from eating Brittney, Star and Jackie run in that direction Star cast the spell Jackie helps Brittney back to her feet and sending her off

When the worm is gone Marco spins on his heels and run back into the mayhem leaving Star with a quick "Thanks" in her ear

Jackie using the crowbar sending some butterflies tours Star and she quickly casting her spell, Marco is in the center of the field being attack from all direction Marco readies himself, but Star intervenes "Healing heart nuclear blast" and with that all the animals are back to normal, Marco stands down looking around seeing if there are any other creatures she stands there as if she's waiting for something

"What are you doing standing around we need to make sure no ones dead" He runs off checking on everyone seeing if anyone is dead

Star stands there taking a good look around, Marco and Jackie cross her path and is he's about the get on her about still standing around "I really mess up didn't I" she said looking at him with a heart broken look in her eye, Jackie stops and tries to figure out something to say to easy her friends trouble

Marco runs off to check on the two last that just blew them selves up carrying, he runs back to Star and Jackie slowing down to a walk "Well you can't take all the credit" Marco said throw an arm around her shoulder holding her.

"Marco right I could of stop you to but instead I let you do this so this is my fault as well"

She looks at them confuse "What you think we didn't know what you where about to do?"

"If you two knew then why didn't you try and stop me?" Star still looking at them puzzled

"I was board and you can be very entertaining sometime" Marco shrugged throwing his other arm around Jackie's shoulder

"I got distracted" She pointed at Marco with her thumb

Marco looks at her raises an eyebrow at her in question and is about to ask when a voice calls out to him "HEY MARCO YOU WHERE RIGHT THE WARROIRS WHERE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME" the idiot said running threw the field getting blowing himself up

"Hum well look at that the Warrior were trying to kidnap him" Marco said a bit surprise

"The Warriors were trying to kidnap Ferguson, why?" Star ask

"I don't know, I was doing that because I was board and killing time I didn't know they would really try and kidnap him" He lets out a disappointed sigh, Star and Jackie laugh at Marco's frustration

"Let's get out of here" One of the Warriors said and the team runs off crying onto the bus

"Hey they just forfeited we won" The leader of the football team cheers with the rest of the team joining in and so does everyone else that is still in the bleachers. Marco watches this with an are-you-kidding-me look the team runs to the trio to lifts them onto their shoulder in thanks instead one of them runs into Marco's palm so they gather around them cheering Star and Jackie join in Marco rolls his eyes and shacks his head

"Hum I can't help but to feel like I'm forgetting something" Right on cue a bird swoops in taking Marco from the group "That was it"

The bird didn't get far until Marco back drop it in midflight, somehow it survives he throws the bird at Star she quick draws her wand and cast the spell returning it to it original forms "Marco are you okay" Jackie calls out she and Star run up to check on him with the football team

"Ya I'm fine" He said like it was nothing

"Dude Marco your awesome" The leader of the football team puts his fist out in front of him in a friendly manner

Marco looks at it with a question for ten uncomfortable second until he shrugged it off "You know it" he returns the friendly jester "Alright everyone lets get out of here" he calls out to everyone

Everyone cheers in agreement

The trios are on their way back to their house

"Well that was new" Marco said popping his neck

"That was awesome" Star throwing her hands in the air

"You know it" Jackie throwing her hands in the air

The two sharing a high five, Marco look at the two leaving an opening for him he lets out a sigh "Fine" he joins in

The trio continue their walk in the cool night having conversing about what ever comes to mind and just enjoying being together, Jackie's place comes into view "Well it looks like it's time for me to get going. Good night"

Getting a hug from Star "Goodnight and see you in the good morning tomorrow Jackie" Star playfully sang making her laugh

"Yes I'll see you tomorrow" Jackie returns the hug

"Good night Jackie" Marco sounding like a drill sergeant, after he said that his eyes go wide he looks away tapping his nose with his middle finger going up stopping in between his eyes then goes back down ending it with another tap

Jackie giggles "Good night Marco" She sounding like solider in line up

Marco repeats the action "Shut up" this time both of the girls giggle, he turns around and walks away "Star we're leaving"

"Alright" She calls back, Star and Jackie sharing a big toothy smile and two thumbs up, Star runs after Marco "Hey Marco wait up"

"Hurry up" he calls to her catching Jackie stare he waves at her she waves back.

She goes into her house feeling a lot better now going straight her room to hang stopping in the bathroom to brush her teeth she hangs the crowbar in it corner slipping out of her closer and into her PJ lying in her bed she stares at the crowbar just hanging there "…..that thing can cause disasters" She rolls over onto her side "I think I need to give it back to Marco" she lets out a yawn drifting into Z land

Marco and Star have just enter the house

Marco is piggybacking Star she fell asleep half way to the house "Hum so you do have a limit" He said to the sleeping princess drooling on him right now

Entering her room quietly walking over to her bed not to wake the laser puppies that are scatter all over her floor, he tries to drop her onto her bed, but her hold on him was tighter then it seems, giving her an are-you-kidding-me look as she's now chewing on his hoodie, He sits down on her bed letting out a sigh he begins prying her fingers off him stop when she starts whimpering letting the tears roll, he rolls his eyes at this time laying down making sure her head hits the pillow and unzips his hoodie and slips out of it "Fine take it" he quietly snaps at her standing there for a few seconds watching her sleep snuggling and chewing on his hoodie before he covers her with her blanket

He still stands there watching her sleep now she's giggling and growling in her sleep for some reason, he glares at her "You're the worst blond disaster I have had unfortunately to be replaced with a thick headed brain dead pathetic excuse of a princess" She growling now she keeps growling until he pokes the heart on her cheek and traces the outline of the heart making her giggle again he then pokes her forehead with his index and middle finger and flicks her hard enough to make her growl again but gentle enough not to wake her "Who are you to me" Marco glares at her again before leaving her room to his room

Plopping down in his bed not even covering up, he lays there staring at the ceiling reflecting on the day until his Z land comes for him a land of nothing but something is off a figure stands there facing him "Hello" he speaks to the figure

"Welcome back Marco" The figure said with a female voice


	5. Ch 5 Day 1 with the unwanted attachment

A week has pass since the football game, Jackie is having trouble returning the crowbar that Marco gave her it doesn't help that every time she tries they get attack by Ludo and his 'muscle?' or having to deal with what ever Star got going on or she could find Marco.

Jackie is getting ready for school "Hey mom I have a question?" Jackie ask at the bottom of the stairs, looking out the window she sees two cars pulling out and going in opposite direction she lets a sad sigh "Of course" picking up her skateboard crowbar and backpack as she leaves the house locking the door behind her "Should I take the bus or should I go by skateboard?" taking a look at her house behind her, with one last sigh her decision is made "To the bus I go" she flies down the side walk on her skateboard she makes it to the bus stop just in time as the bus pulls up

As soon as she enters the bus "HI JACKIE" a cheer full glee calls out

"Good morning Star" Jackie returns the smile she getting

"So what new with you today" Star ask her as soon as she sits down

"I don't know I'll be finding out later on" Jackie shrugs "So what's new with you today"

"Welllllllll" Jackie's question gets answer by Star getting smacked in the back of the head by a purple tentacle "Ow Marco!"

"Shut up" he replied

Jackie looking over the seat seeing a very unhappy Marco and his new wiggle monster arm "What happen to you"

Marco with his left points at Star "That blond disaster named Butterfly"

Star peeking over the seat glaring at him referring to her by her last name again "Oh come on Marco I'm sorry for turning your arm into a monster"

"You can apologize after turning it back to normal" Star groan as she sinks back into her seat

"So what happen" Jackie ask sitting back into her seat

"It started out with Marco barging into my room" She's interrupted

"Tell the truth Butterfly" Marco demands scaring the bus driver

"ALRIGHT" Star scream at him "It started off when I woke up to early this morning" She corrects

"How early?" Jackie ask trying to calm star down

"I think five hours early" Star thinks about it for a little bit longer before continuing "So ya I woke up five hours earlier then normally I lay there trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't so I finally got out of bed trying to think of a way to pass time until breakfast, so I decided go wake Marco up to spend those five hours with me" She open her mouth to continue, but is interrupted again

"Just because you woke up five hours early doesn't me you have to wake someone else up five hours early" Marco said ruining her returning good mood

"Well Sorry" Star snaps at him "Yes I wanted to spend the five hours until breakfast with Marco but he didn't want to spend it with me he would rather keep sleeping" She said making it sound like a bad thing "After that I went back to my room trying to figure out what to do to pass time then I remember the magical instruction book"

"Magical instruction book?" Jackie ask raising an eye brow at her

"Hm oh ya everyone who had the wand before me when they master a spell they scribbled it down inside this big disorganize mess of a book I'll show you it after school today, so any ways I decided to go threw the book and practice spells that are inside it and time flew by quick because next thing I knew I heard Marco banging on my door letting me know it's breakfast, I didn't answer because I was still mad at him for not spending those five hours with me so I went back to this "bone healing spell" I found and in the middle of it Marco walked in and startled me so I ended up hitting his right arm with the spell turning it into what you see this morning" Star finishes her little morning tale

"With that being said now you know that it's Marco's fault for walking into my room and startling me also not spending those five hours with me like I wanted" Star said sounding like she won and her reward is another smack in the back of the head by the monster hand

Marco is not in the mood for playing along "Well excuse me" He said getting right in her face "I'm so sorry I'm Sorry that I would rather sleep five more hours instead of spending five more hours with you" In a deadly icy tone leaving Star to shaken to argue back "For your information I went into your room because you didn't answer I went in there to check on you to make sure you haven't hurt your self"

Before anything else can be said between the two Jackie intervenes "You two knock it off where at school now" Said in a tone catching the two attentions, Marco leans back falling back into his seat, Star looks away on the verge of tears, Jackie wraps an arm around her holding her close with a hug, she looks at Marco catching his sight before he looks away ("I should of skateboard to school today")

The school bus pulls up to the school everyone gets up from their seats and shuffles their way out of the bus. Time goes flying by it's now lunch time Marco is in his spot laying in the sun trying to relax getting annoyed by his wiggly right "Marco" Jackie said sounding a lot angrier then she wanted to

The tentacle attacks Jackie only for Marco kicking it canceling its assault "Yes Jackie?" Marco sits up facing her

"What is wrong" Jackie getting strait to the point

"My arm is a tentacle thing with a mind of its own and you're asking me what's wrong?" Marco asking

Jackie lets a disappointed sigh escape "Marco you're never this difficult why are, you being so difficult today?"

"I'm frustrated today because I have a martial art class to teach after school today and now my arm is 'this'" He blokes the tentacle from smacking him

"And?" Jackie said not skipping a beat

Marco raises an eye brow in question "And?"

"Yes and, and what else you're normally never that easy of a push over when it come to your feelings so there has to be something more involved with this to get your trigger pulled" Jackie locks eyes with him letting him know she's serious "So what are you hiding?" after ten long minutes Jackie lets out a defeated sigh "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"This doesn't involve you" Marco said letting her know her place in this tussle between him and Star, Jackie is starting to not like that sentence

Jackie walks away angry at Marco for being the way he is today the bell goes off signifying the end of lunch, Marco sits up hacking up a lung, wheezing to catch his breath. After a few good breaths he gets off the table "?Am I getting sick" Marco checks his temperature "No I shouldn't be getting sick.?" he shrugs it off making his way to his locker to get what he needs for his next class.

Today flew by fast school is already over everyone is in the hall way dropping their stuff, Marco is at his locker dropping off his books when a voice gets his attention "Hey Marco" following the voice

He glares at her "Butterfly"

His piercing gaze makes the nervous wreck of a girl that standing before him even worse "Marco I'm so sorry about your arm and" She doesn't get a chance to finish

"Save it" He snaps at her "Until you get my arm back to the way it should be I don't want to hear it" Star nervously brads her hair "Is that understood?"

"Yes" She said sadly

"Good, now come on we got a bus to catch" Marco closes his locker leaving Star where she stood braiding her hair, he looks back seeing she's still there "Come on Butterfly" he calls to her then goes to him as he's standing there waiting for her, when she reaches him the pair go out side and join Jackie to wait for their bus

Jackie tries to cheer Star up, shooting Marco with glare every time she failed, with no effect on him. The bus ride wasn't any better Jackie stopped about half to her bus stop reaching her bus stop she gets off "Good night Jackie" Star half heartily waves at her

"Good night Star" She about to say Marco but when her gaze catches his she bites her tongue and walks off the bus heading tours her house not in any rush to get there she already knows what waits her. Yep she's right an empty house as always she goes strait to her room and she cries, cries the tears that she has been holding in all day the pain and disappointment of the day stains her bed sheet with no one there to hear her

Marco and Star reach the Diaz house hold

Marco pushes Star tours the stairs "You strait to your room" he said leaving no room to argue, Star doesn't answer she just nods her head in reply going strait to her room, Marco stays down stairs fixing Star an after school snack and battling the monster arm to keep it from ruining it.

When he finishes her snack he balances the tray on his head keeping the arm from ruining it he knocks on the door "It's open" she calls

Marco enters her room finding her going threw her book "I got an afterschool snack for you" He said as he approaches her

She doesn't look at him "Thank you" he leaves the tray at the end of the desk and leaves her to find the spell to turn his arm back to normal. When she hears to door shuts behind the tears starts to roll "I'm sorry" she cries over and over as the guilt pours with the tears "I'm so sorry" she begs

Marco is in his room getting dressed for his martial art class half way threw an attack comes out of no where he's on the floor grabbing his chest hacking up his lung wheezing desperately for air confession throbs with the pain with no mercy so intense that emotionless tears rolls with one question "What is happening" with no other choice he surrenders to the pain lays there and let it make it course lasting for thirty minutes "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow" The pain is still intense but he's gotten use to it enough to move a little bit more freely, working threw the pain he finishes getting dress and leaves his room "I'm leaving" he calls out loud enough so the whole house to hear him

Star watches him leaving on his bike her face is stain by her tears of guilt, she wants to call out to him, but doesn't want his heart piercing glare so she bite her tongue, about to get back into the book until the laser puppies getting her attention "Sorry I can't take you on a walk right now I need to keep looking for the spell that will give Marco his arm back" saying his name send a shiver up her spin "I need to fix this or he will not forgive my mistake" she gets back into the book. The puppies watch her with a heart breaking puppy eyes as she works

Marco reaches his class; everyone is in the middle of doing warm-ups with a quick look around all is present except one "Jeremy come out" Marco orders

"Hi-ya" comes a scream from behind him

Marco side steps his assault using his left arm to blocking and grabs his ankle "Not today Jeremy" he said making it clear to the little eight year old that he was not in a mood to play this game

Marco throws him into spot in front with the other little eight years old "So you finally confess you're afraid of me" Jeremy readies himself to attack again when he' finally notice Marco's arm

"Dude what happen" Marco gives him a death glare that almost made the little eight year old wet himself "I mean sensei what happen to your arm sir" the little punk straitens up

"I'm not in the mood right now" Marco sigh clenching his chest after the pulse of pain passes threw him "All right class listens up!" He bellows getting all his students attention, "As you all can see I wouldn't be able to be giving you all a full lesson"

"Ha you are" Before he could finish his sentence the monster arm attacks him, but before the arm could land it's deadly strike on the little loud mouth Marco grabs it and pulls away with the force alone of the strike gave him pain and badly bloody nose he grabs his face screaming and crying

Marco snaps his fingers demanding the boy to be silence and he replies by stop screaming but can't stop crying "As you can see I can't insure all of your safety" Marco making eye contact with the Jeremy for a few seconds before continuing "So you all will be doing your daily routine is that understood"

"Yes Sensei!" the class answers

"Good now get to it and someone take care of Jeremy" An older man walks up leads the little pain away to take care of his bleeding nose after wards he joins in to do his daily routine like everyone else and the rest of the session Marco walks around giving tip and suggestions to his students the whole entire time the throbbing pain is eating him alive, but he doesn't let it interfere with the class.

The class end up to be shorter then usual "Alright everyone I'm sorry to have to cut the class in half but do to my arm it's a going to half to unless there is anyone who want to have a sparing match" Marco pauses leaving his students to decide "Any one… no one?" another pause "Alright then until next time you're all dismissed"

The class bows their head in respect "Thank you sensei" Everyone scatter collecting their things and passes on a good word and encouragement to their sensei as they made their way out

When everyone is gone Marco drops to his knees unable to keep the appearances that he is just fine gasping begging for air as he hacks and chokes on the 'nothing' that is there, the pain and confusion ripples threw his body with vengeance for ignoring it making him pond his left hand on the ground in hope to divert the pain "What is happening" where his last words before the pain finally won and he loses consciousness with the sound of unholy screams echoing in his head

Marco regains consciousness

The sun has set the night has came Marco looks at his cell phone seeing it's three in the morning, sitting up releasing a rippling wave of pain pass threw that seem to have been waiting for him as quick as it came it was gone and it's the last of it for now. He tries to stand up and fails, after the twentieth attempted he finally gets off the ground making him hack a little longer he stands there until it finishes "Wow it's been years since I felt this much pain" he said panting the whole time after a few good deep breaths he walks away finally leaving his dojo

Marco on his bike lazily riding tours his house until a familiar house hold comes into view "Jackie" like a key word being spoken his body goes into autopilot next thing he knew he's on the front porch lock picking the front door with a quick jiggle of the doorknob ("What am I doing I shouldn't be doing this it's breaking and entering") the reasoning from the brain goes ignored by the body entering the house hold as if it's his own standing there sniffing the place with a long inhale followed by a quick exhale and goes up stairs. Half way to the top the monster arm reminds Marco that it's there to with a sharp crack to the back of his neck earning a glare "Go to sleep you pain" he snarls giving the dame and on a sharp left hook and the thing falls limp

He reaches the stop of the stairs sniffing the air again he finds Jackie's room goes into her room unannounced and without permission finding her on her knees resting her head on her bed with dry tears staining her face "Jackie what are you doing on the floor you'll catch a cold" he whispers to her picking her off the ground and laying her in her bed he walks out of her room to return with a half wet an half dry wash cloth he wipes the dried tears off her face after he finishes he messashes her legs working out the kinks out so she isn't going to be hurting in the morning when he finish the smile returns her face as if that's how it should be covering her up with her blanket he leaves her room

Going down stairs he hears the house phone ringing Marco ignores it and goes into the kitchen to start making Jackie some breakfast for the morning to come when it finish ringing it goes to the messaging mashie "Hi there this is the Thomson house hold sorry for missing your call leave your message after the beep" Five voices with Jackie mixed in said in unity

"Hi Jackie this is mom I'm just calling to let you know I won't be coming back for three days so I leave the care of the house hold to you Jamie La-Rain" there is a pause and the sound of shuffling in the background "The money you three will need will be in the mail" another pause and more shuffling "Until I get home take care bye" And that's the end of the message

"Hum La-Rain? Never heard that name before" Marco said as he looks over the ingredients for what he's going to be making for breakfast.

It takes him a few minutes to make up his mind for what's going to be made for breakfast; he's interrupted by the phone going off again it rings a few times and goes to the messaging mashie. "Hey Jet this is dad I'm calling in to let you know there is a change in plan I won't be able to make it back at the end of the week like I though I would the sell has gone threw and business is booming I can't miss this so" there is a pause and the sound of yelling in the back ground "I'm coming, so ya the money you and your brother and sister will be needing will be in the mail don't go wasting it" Another pause with more yelling in the back ground "I got to go bye"

"Brother, there is a brother?" Marco ask as he holding some ingredients, shacking the thought out of his head

Marco pulling out a frying pan putting it on the stove as soon as he ignites the stove the phone rings again and of course it goes to the messaging mashie "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Little J" A high pitch snobby voice goes off making him cover his ear to protect them "It me Jamie I'm calling in" She lets out a moan "Hey I'm on the phone you bad girl" And the sound of a smack followed by a giggle "Sorry about that as I was saying me and my girlfriends are heading out of town ya I know this is short notice" A high pitch squeal of joy and pain "Hey I'm talking to my little sister right now" More giggling could be heard "So I'll be leaving the house hold to you and La-Rain take care oh and I'll send you two some money so you can have a good time alright byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye" she sang the end of the message

Marco uncovers his ears "Ow if I ever meet her I'm going to punch her in the mouth" Marco checks his ears to see if they are bleeding "Good I wouldn't be surprise if she can make someone's ears bleed" after making double sure his ear aren't bleeding he gets back to cooking.

It seems the theme of tonight is late night calls because the home phone is going off again and going strait to message and what is being recorded is the sound of a male moaning "Hey hey hey not now o wo ow ow I trying" a male scream goes off "call my sister"

Another male voice speaks up "Then speak to her, speak to her like the sex starving animal you truly are" the other male pants in between each word "A crap I'm cumming I'M CUMMING!" he the other male screams

"HeylittleJIwon'tbeabletomakeitI'llbegoneforalongtimeI'llsendmoneytohelpyoubye" the other male voice screams and there is silence signifying the end of the message

Marco looks at the answering machine cringing wishing he didn't hear what he just heard and takes two steps further away from it "Okay I've just lost my apatite" after he shakes him self hard enough to break a normal persons spine to get what he just heard out of his head he goes back cooking Jackie's breakfast. He's half way done when he speaks again "I was wondering why it felt so empty here" Marco finishes Jackie's breakfast writhing a note for her leaving it with the food and puts the meal in the fridge. Then leaves after he finishes washing dishes

As soon as he's a good fifty feet away from Jackie's house the monster arm wakes up it whips it's self at the ground sending him into oncoming traffic Marco using his left hand catching one of the two incoming cars and throws himself out of the way landing on a light post the two cars swerve away to avoid him when the cars come to a halt the drivers exit their cars "I'm fine" he calls to the driver, the drivers look up at him looking down at them

The drivers run up to Marco he jumps off the light post to meet them on the ground "Yes, yes I'm fine you didn't hit me" Marco said to calm the panicking drivers

"What happen" One of the drivers ask

"As you cam see I have an uninvited attachment" Marco said presenting the monster arm "As you can see I have no control of it as if it has a mind of its own" One of the drivers not buying it is about to call him out as a liar until the monster arm lashes out with speed and sharpness that could decapitate him, Marco quickly shifts his body into the arm and grabs it so it doesn't even touch him but the pressure is strong enough to cut his throat deep enough to make him bleed, but not deep enough to be life threatening "As I said before I have no control over this uninvited attachment"

"How did you get that thing" The other driver ask as he helps the driver stop the bleeding

Marco opens his mouth to answer, nothing comes out he rethinks his answer before he opens to answer again "An accident" he gives a short sweet answer

"What kind of accident" The driver with the bleeding throat, he finally got it to stop ask

"An accident and it's best to leave it like that, now if you two excuse me I get to get back to my house I have school in…." Marco checks his cell phone for what time is it "Three hours and thirty minutes"

"What time is it now" One of the drivers ask just for the heck of it

"It's four: thirty" Marco said as if it's nothing

"Four: Thirty boy what are you doing out so late" A driver sounding like a nagging parent

"I had a class to teach and did a favor for someone who needed it" He said getting strait to the point before he turns around and walks away

"Hey, Hey, Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey" Marco ignores the two drivers

"Good nigh you two" Marco said waving over his head picking up his bike and rides off leaving the two drivers confused

Marco arrives to the Diaz house hold Five in the morning

Entering the house hold he quietly moves threw goes up stairs, stopping in front of his door he looks at the end of the hall at Star's door letting out a sigh he goes tours her door and enters her room. Looking around he finds her at her desk asleep her face is stain with dried tear, picking her by pulling her chair out lifting her head up and rest it on his shoulder her arms follow wrapping around her fingers dig into his shirt then slides his left hand under her then leans back up picking her up. Holding her close he move her to her bed as he does she cuddles into him "I'm sorry" she begs in her sleep over and over

He looks at her as her hold on him tightens and she buries her face into him, he whispers in her ear "It's okay shush" he rubs his face against hers "It was just an accident" He said in a cold soothing voice "I'm the one who's sorry here I've been guilt tripping you all day do to the confusion I'm suffering from lately" She stops whimpering, begging for forgiveness and rest peacefully now with one last brush of his cheek on hers her hold loosens up. He lays her on her bed covering her up with her blanket

Goes back over to the book, he closing the book then reopens it letting the pages fall and miraculously finding the page with the spell that is needed to fix the accident after the pages fall into place. With that Marco leaves the room silently not disturbing a thing and goes back into his room so he can get the little sleep he can until his alarm clock goes off. Marco stands there in his boxer half way into his bed he realizes something "Hum the rippling pain has stopped?" Marco not spending anytime thinking about it slip all the way in bed "I'll worry about it tomorrow" he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow

Marco sleeping peacefully the monster arm hovering above him its flesh rips apart forming a mouth and the mouth forms a smile "This human will make a good servant" it chuckles as it watches Marco sleep

Here comes the sun

Marco alarm clock goes off, which wasn't enough to wake him so the monster arm to the liberty upon it self and wake him up with enough force that brakes his bed, groaning in pain he sits up. Marco sit up glaring at the unwanted attachment, the thing is about to let him know the truth about it but before it cold Marco left hooks making it fall over limp "I'm awake, now you go to sleep" he snaps at it

He pops his neck letting out another groan he's about to get started on his morning wakeup work out until an assault of rapped banging on his door and his name, he looks at his door with a roll of his eyes "Good morning to you too". He opens his door and slides out and closes it not allowing Star to look into his room

When he turns to face her, there she stands with a big bright smile of excitement "Goooooooooooood morning Marco guess what guess what guess what" She's jumping up and down

"Yes" Marco said already getting a headache

"I finally found the spell that will change your arm back to normal" she said proudly

"Okay have you practice it yet" he raises an eye brow to her

"Ahhhhhhh no but I'm way ahead of you" she points at him

She turns around to run back to her room, but is stopped by Marco's hand on her shoulder "Hold on" Star looks at him questioning "It's time for"

"Star breakfast is ready" Mrs. Diaz calls up stares

"And we have school to day" Marco turns her around and pushes her tours the stairs "As we get ready for school you could write the spell down and practice it later"

She stares blankly off into space until it registers "That's a good idea" and she's off running down stairs to the dinner table, Marco joins at the dinner table shortly after everyone join hands said grace and went on eating their food

Star is first to finish and she up running to get back up stairs "Butterfly" Marco calls out to her as soon she stop reaching the top of the stairs "Get back it's your turn to wash dishes" she's about to say no with a reason "Now Butterfly no excuses" he said as if he's reading her mind

She groans walking back down going strait to the kitchen, Marco holds up his just finished dirty plate for her to take, glaring at him as she swipes it from his hands after she adds his dirty dishes with the others she reaches for her wand then she realizes it's gone "Marco give me back my wand" She orders him

"NO magic" He calls, she's about to comment about it taking to long "There is plenty of time for you to do the dishes there isn't that much in there anyways" She stomps her foot and gets the water running, she about to comment about he should be the one washing the dishes not her "If you don't stop wasting time complaining about having to do the dishes you won't have enough time to get started practicing the spell"

"Stop doing that" She screams, she fuming as she does the dishes after completing the dishes she runs up stairs to her room stopping by the bathroom to brush her teeth. She glares at Marco as he exits his room and tries to kick him, but misses do to him side stepping her at the last second. She enters her room about to scramble to gather everything she's going to need for what she's going to do today, but to her delightful surprise everything she's needed is laid out and waiting in front of her backpack with a little sticky note that readies "what took you so long" stuck to her wand as if her and is talking. Her surprised face turns into a sly smile "Marco you smart ass you" she giggles rounding up everything into her backpack

"Butterfly hurry up you're going to miss the bus" Marco calls out to her

"Alright mister pushy" she hears the front door close ruining her playful attitude "Why does he have to always ruining thing" She thought out loud groaning out of frustration. After words she finishes, she's off running again down stair and out of the house catching up to Marco as he three/ forth of the way to the bus stop "Would it kill you to wait for me?" She said panting trying to catch her breath

"Of course not it would have killed you" He said not sparing her a look. She about to argue back "Now quit your fussing, the bus is about to pull up just because you're going to be late doesn't mean I have to be"

"Stop doing that" She screams her orders.

The pair reaches the bus stop and a few second after wards Jackie rolls up on her skateboard "Morning Marko morning Star"

Star still panting trying to catch her breath "Good morning Jackie"

"Morning Jackie" Marco sounding board

Jackie looks at Star "Why are you so winded"

"I stayed up all night last night I don't know when I fell asleep because when I woke up this morning I woke up in my bed how I got into bed I don't know, but it was for nothing because I finally found the spell to get Marco's arm back to normal" She said proudly

"Now you need to practice the spell so you don't make matters worse" Marco chimes in pulling the rug out from underneath her

She is about to complain when the bus rolls up, Marco gets on it first ignoring her "Well aren't you a sweetheart today" Star said insulting him

Marco still ignoring her plops down in the seat taking it all to himself, Star and Jackie sitting in front of him "So how is your morning so far" Star said still a little steam at Marco

"Well same old same old, but there was something new today" A warm smile spreads across Jackie's face "Marco thank you for the breakfast this morning" she said over her shoulder, after a few seconds of no reply she turns around looking over the back of the seat at him. She sees him laying there with his eyes close, not in the mood of being ignored she raises her right hand and brings it down on him right on his nose his legs kick up in surprise and a groan of pain

He glares at her is about to say something, but Jackie cuts him off "No more of you trying to ignore us"

"YA" Star spins around facing him "Stop cutting me off before I say something your acting "like you can read my mind" it's getting very annoying" Star complaining. Marco opens his mouth about to say something, but Star cuts him off "What the heck do you know?" Marco open to speak again and yet again she cut him off "NOTHING!" she snaps at him, he's about to speak again, she cuts him off again "You know nothing you don't even try to get to know me any more" he looks at her then opens his mouth to speak, yet again she cuts him off "You haven't spent any time with me, the only time you have spent any time with me was the night of the first day that I arrive and you finally excepted me in your household and that didn't even last long" she banging the back of her seat "I thought after you finally excepted me into your house hold you would finally be my friend"

"I'm not your friend" Marco said with out skipping a beat

"That is exactly what I'm talking about "I'm not your friend, I'm not your friend, I'm not your friend, I'm not your friend, I'm not your friend" If you don't want to be my friend then what do you want from me huh, If I'm not your friend then why do you even keep me in your HOUSE" Star screams the last part, she glares at him with tears threatening to start rolling panting after her rant

Everyone on the bus stares at her a little frighten of her, Marco looking at her unaffected on the outside "Are you done?" He deadpans her raising an eyebrow in question, everyone's jaw hits the floor at his cold hearted response Star starts trembling "Isn't there a spell you should be practicing?" He said changing the subject

"Why should I" She gets her answer by the arm whipping at her with enough force to decapitate her, but Marco intervenes by redirecting the attack to the window the attack punching it out and half of that seat's wall

"Because this unwanted attachment can kill someone" He holds the arm until it stops fighting

Star spins around sitting back in her seat "FINE!" she snaps. Digging out one of the plants then cast the spell on it and failed it miserably, she throws the fail out where the window once was, then tries again rewording it failing it worst then the first time, and then throws that one out as well before she could start on the third attempted the school comes into view "I'm sorry to have to make you wait a little longer but school is approaching" She said in an insulting tone

"You'll get it, you don't need to kill your self to achieve it" Marco said with complete earnests even though you couldn't tell

"Well aren't you a sweet hear" Star said mocking him "Make up your dame mind do you want to be a sweet heart or not" She snaps at him sounding like she reach her limit. The bus stops in front of the school she stands up and storms off the bus no one tries to get in her way

Jackie stands up looking at Marco with a sad look in her eyes, Marco not breaking eye contact stands up "Marco what is your problem with Star?" she flat lines then turns around and walks off the bus

Leaving him standing there stand rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm then pops his neck before walking off the bus. Random student breaks the silent "When did riding this bus become a drama?" all the other students nod there head in agreement

Time jump lunch is about to begin

Jackie is sitting at her and Star's normal table, but she isn't showing up she looks around the cafeteria for her but still a no show then her gaze falls onto Marco with no other choice she goes to him "Marco" she said harshly not meaning to though

He lifts his hood to look at her shortly letting her know she has his attention before lowering his hood back down "Yes"

"Where is Star" She said in a calmer tone

"She should still be in the gymnasium working on getting the spell right" Marco said getting comfortable

"Then go get her" She orders him sounding like a mother

"Why should I" he said not really wanting to say it, but does any ways

"Because it's your fault for putting her under so much stress and you haven't been helping her if any thing you've only made the matter worse, now go get her before she hurts herself and its lunch time" She orders him still sounding like a mother

He only grunts as a reply after a little longer Jackie walks away doing her best not to get angry "You better go get her" she said before she gets to far away from him

Marco sit up unable to ignore the fact she's right "Fine" he walks off tours the gymnasium as soon as he enters an explosions goes off

"How did that happen!?" She gets off the ground brushing herself off "Oh hi Marco" she said half heartedly she still angry obviously. He stands there looking at her up and down seeing the tatter burn closes her hair is slightly singe, Star notices him studding her making her feel a little uncomfortable "What are you staring at" she snaps at him uncertain how she should be feeling about his dead man stare locked on her

With a blink of the eyes Marco makes eye contact "It's time for lunch so come along before you hurt yourself"

"Oh you're being a sweetheart now?" Star turns around pointing her wand at the plant casting the spell again changing the wording of the spell and failing "As you can see I'm busy and if you" she turns around facing him and is surprise on how close he is now

With out a word he takes the wand away from her putting it in his back pocket then grabs her dragging her across the floor "Come on Butterfly it's time for lunch"

She's fighting him the whole time "Marco you're hurting me"

"Then quit fighting and walk" He throws her in front of him and begins pushing her across the floor

"Marco Diaz I'm busy!" Star screech she's about to continue her ear splitting argument, when Marco drops her left hooking the monster arm before it could snap Star neck "Why did you do that"

"Because" Marco answer

""Because?" Star ask

Marco grabs her picking her back on her feet "On your feet it's time for lunch"

"All right all ready!" Star yell at him she done with his pushy attitude she marches tours the door

Marco walking next to her, he's watching her out of the corner of his eye watching her anger turn into sorrow, watching her trying to find the right thing to say after a little bit longer she spins around facing him eye to eye "Are you or are you not my friend?" she ask demanding an answer

Marco raises an eye brow in question "I am not your friend" he said with out hesitating

"Why, why don't you want to be my friend!?" She choked a little on the first part but ask again demanding an answer

"Because it's best for you that I'm not your friend" he said as if it's a matter of fact

She takes a step back walking into the door wide eyed in shock of the answer " Wh wh wh wha wha what, what do you mean?"

"The best thing for you and the reason you're here is for me not to be your friend" He said with out hesitation

Star just having her mind blown, she scrambling threw over whelmed head trying to find something to say "Then" she pauses still finding the right thing "Then what um" she struggling "ThenwhatdoImeantoyouwhydoyoukeepmearound" she said rather quickly

He opens his mouth about to say something, nothing but hesitation, Star tilts her head in question tours his change in demander. It's his turn to wrack is brain trying to find the right thing to say but there is only one thing that he can say with a sigh of defeat he confess "I don't know" He pushes her threw the door into the hall "Come on Jackie is waiting for you"

With that being the last thing Marco escorted Star to Jackie "Hey Star …. Whats wrong" Then goes back to his table to enjoy the sun

The two young ladies watching Marco leave "My head hurts right now" she said rubbing her forehead

"What happen" Jackie ask before Star answer her stomach lets the pair know what it wants "First thing first let's get you something to eat"

An embarrass giggle escapes Star's lips "Ya I am hungry"

Star gets up from the table leaving shortly to get her some lunch and returns finishes two mouth full of it first before Jackie ask her question again "So what happen"

Star swallows her mouth full before answering "I asked Marco why he didn't want to be my friend" she shovels in some more

"Oh I guess you didn't like the answer?" Jackie gets back into her own lunch

"Well I wasn't expecting the answer I got" She answers after clearing her throat from what she just swallowed

Jackie doesn't really want to ask, but she does any ways after she swallows what she have in her mouth "And what is the answer?"

"He said "The best thing for me and the reason I'm here is for him not to be my friend" Jackie looks at her confusion plastered on her face "I know right" she said feeling completely hurt. The girls finish their lunch just in time for the bell to go off signifying the end of lunch and the beginning of the neck period "Well I got to get back to what I was doing so I can fix this accident before someone gets hurt"

"Ya good luck" Jackie said cheering her on

"Thanks later Jackie" The teens look over to where they last saw Marco finding him sitting up staring at them a little bit longer before he rubs the back of his neck and getting off the table walking tours his locker. When Marco is out of sight Star goes back to the gymnasium and Jackie goes to her locker


	6. Ch 5 Day 2 with the unwanted attachment

Afterwards, school flew by fast now the three standing outside waiting for the bus

Jackie and Star are talking among each other Marco just stands there looking up to the sky with the want to cry, to cry the tears that weighing heavy on him, but couldn't he lets out a silent sigh "Marco" He closes his eyes taking a deep inhale and a heavy exhale "Marco!?" following the voice he sees its Jackie calling him back down to earth as she's about to answer and seeing Star hanging out the window staring at him

"You okay?" Star asks with a look of undeserved concern, he shacks his head following Jackie onto the bus, She goes and sit down next to Star, he lays down into the seat behind them taking the whole seat for himself, Star and Jackie look over the back of their seat at him (The bus takes off on its route)

Star is about to ask him again with the undeserved concern he's getting "Shouldn't you be practicing that spell" he said cutting her off

Her concern turns to rage and is about to blow-up at him but is interrupted by Jackie covering her mouth and shacks her head no "Don't" Star's rage turns to frustration as she turns around and sits back down in her seat "Marco do you want to talk about it"

He opens one eye looking at her and seeing Star peering over the seat at him he has no intention to answer, but when he opens his mouth "I've been very confused lately" rolls off his tongue

"Confuse about what," Star ask leaning over the back of the seat.

Silence is the only answer she gets Jackie places a hand on her shoulder "I guess that's all we're getting for now" She turns around sitting down Star just strays there glaring at him "Star he's right you know you do need to practice that spell" Star groans at the backstabbing she just got from Jackie turns around and sits down and yes she gets back working on the spell

As Marco lays there with his eyes close a whisper in his ear "I can help you get rid of them" the voice is gentle enough not to disturb Marco "You want the confusion to stop and I can stop it" the whispers sounds hungry "I can end it all and all you have to do is let me" the whispering continues. Marco opens his eye slightly looks where the voice is coming from

Closing his eye again and just let the whispering continues, until the bus stops "See you tomorrow Jackie come over if you want to" Star waving at Jackie frantically achieving hitting her self with her wand "OW"

Marco sits up when his eyes met hers giving her an approving nod "If you want to"

"Sure I'll come over later" She chimes

"Then will see you soon" Marco spoke through his yawn, before looking at the arm as it wiggles around.

Marco and Star get off the bus next, there is an eerie silence between the pair as they make their way back to the Diaz's household. Star is wracking her brain trying to find something to say but every time she tries when her eyes lock with his the words get lodge in her throat or lost thought takes them away ("Dame it I know I'm afraid of him, but this is ridiculous") She scolds herself

She so lost in thought she doesn't notice a homeowner watering his garden she trips over the hose, she braces her self with the unexpected reunion with the pavement, but instead of cold hard unforgiving cement she meets a warm firm, but soft surfaces "Be careful" looking up

She quickly looks away embarrassed "Thank you" with a lifeless grunt as a response she feels a hand come under her lifting her up and back on her feet

With his left hand wrapped around her and a pull "Come on" they get back heading to the house

"Marco you confuse me" Star blurted out

"Hum" He replies

"That is exactly what I mean one moment you say your not my friend, but the next you treat me like a friend, you need to make up your mind are you or are you not my friend," Star said out of nowhere

"I'm not your friend" He unintentionally glares at her

"Then what are you to me" Star is getting fed up

"I'm not your enemy and I'm not evil" He answers

"That doesn't make any sense!" She screams "Then what are you to me?"

"Then what am I to you that's for you to decide and don't say your friend or best friend because I'm not?" He said not helping at all and all honesty he's enjoying himself

"Ummmmmmmm haven't really thought about that" Star nervously starts braiding her hair

"Well that is the question why do you stay with me it's obvious that I terrify you and from the moment you have come in the household you've been having a hard time with me. I've made my decision to let you stay and you can leave anytime you want, so the question is why do you stay?"

Star looks up to the sky unconsciously taking his left hand in hers "I've been asking my self that same question for some time" Star walks with a kick in her step "Well yes you do terrify me, yes you haven't been evil tours me, but you have been very bitter to me and you confuse me"

"You confuse me too" Marco quickly adds in

Star with a sweet smile continues "I guess I want to know the secret of the Diaz family?"

Marco raises an eyebrow in question "So you're staying with me because of curiosity?" he hangs his head in shame letting out a sigh of disappointment

Pulling on his left arm pouting "Hey don't mock me"

"You don't need my help to mock you, you seem to do a fine enough job of that on your own" she pulls harder "Man you get stupider as the days go by don't you," he said rolling his eyes

Her pout turns into anger "Screw you" She kicks him the back storms off in front of him before entering the house she looks back at him about to yell at him again that's when she sees him looking at her with a gentle look in his dead man eyes. Without a word, she enters the house leaning against the door listening to his steps get closer "You're as confuse as I am?" She is halfway to the stairs when Marco enters the house

When he looks at her she gives him a sweet smile, he raises an eyebrow in question "You get upstairs and get back working on that spell"

"Yap yap yap yap" Star waves her hand at him as she goes upstairs

"I'll be up later with your after school lunch" He calls to her

"Thank you" she shouts "Hey wait do you have another M Class today!?"

"M class?"

"Martial arts class," Star said trying to sound smart

"Ummmmm don't you mean MA Class and yes I do" He correcting her

Star sticks her tongue out blowing a raspberry before she enters her room slamming the door behind her. He shacks his head as he enters the kitchen to work on their snacks when a knocking on the door catches his attention "Who is it" he calls out wrestling the monster arm from ruining the snacks in the making

"It's me" A soothing voice chimes on the other side of the door

"Hey Jackie, come on in the door is unlock" he informs

"Well don't mind if I do" Jackie comes in with her skateboard tucked under one arm and her crowbar in the other hand

"Brought your crowbar I see" He rolls his eyes "Getting a hang of this place aren't you?" he said to get back making the snake three this time

"Yaaaaaaaaaaa," Jackie said awkwardly this doesn't go unnoticed by Marco

"What's wrong?" He said unable to leave the snacks

With a deep inhale and a heavy exhale "You see Marco I've been trying to return the crowbar back to you" she said unable to make eye contact with him, she begins to shacks feeling his hollow lifeless stare on her

She flinch feeling his loving hand under her chin making her look at him "I see so you've experienced the danger that crowbar can bring" he gently creasing her face following the curves and detail that makes up Jackie's face "So you can be frightening"

"Of course I'm scared of this deadly thing" before she could continue Marco silence her with his thumb and a shake of the head

"I understand it can be scary not truly understanding what you're capable of and when you experience it full force with no discipline and/or respect for it you begin fearing your self and in your case blaming it on something" He lets go of her face "With that being said I won't take it back it's yours now and I won't let you run from it when the time comes when you're ready to stand on your own and start learning I'll teach you till then" The timer goes off "Come it's snack time" He tugs on her arm pulling her into the kitchen

Pull three plates out handing them to Jackie, She holds one out so Marco pushes the snack of the day onto the plate "What is this?" Jackie asks looking at it not able to make heads or tail of what's on the plate

"After School Mystery Snack," Marco said enjoying Jackie's reaction

"After School Mystery Snack?" Jackie shacks the plate making it jiggle

Marco is ready for the next plate; she holds it out to him "Yep A.S.M.S." he fills the next plate up and Jackie gags like she's trying not to throw up "It's really good and good for you" Marco watching this his shoulders start shacking

"It looks like some kind of Jell-O vomit" She looks away as he fills the third plate, but that doesn't stop the sloshing noise it makes as the A.S.M.S. gets push on the plate or how it warms up the plate, she's about to comment on how she's not going to eat that before she could say anything he surprise attacks her with a spoon full of the stuff into her mouth.

To her delightful surprise, the stuff is good it has the texture of chewing gum that makes fun popping noises that tickle your tongue heck your whole entire inside of your mouth, she pulls the spoon out of her mouth she giggles playful glaring at Marco "Not cool man"

He makes a humming noise "Well would you try it on your own if I didn't"

"No probably not this stuff looks disgusting" She takes another spoonful filling her mouth as she eats it she's giggling the whole time

"Then you're welcome," He said picking up one of the two plates that is left on the counter, walking out of the kitchen as he does he blocks the monster arm from whipping the food out of his hand with a sharp kick into the wall

"That thing is getting annoying," Jackie said before putting the spoonful of ASMS into her mouth, she goes wide-eyed "HOT HOT HOT HOT"

"Oh ya warning the ASMS changes as you continue eating it," He said as if he set her up for that

She glares at him "You did that on purpose" She said playfully

Marco looks away trying to act innocent "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe" he shrugs his shoulders

"Where are you going?" She asks as soon as put his foot on the step

"To bring Star her food" Marco said blocking another whipping attempt by the unwanted attachment

"Oooo wait for me I want to see Star's reaction" She picks up the other plate on the counter and follows after Marco

"Why are you bringing my plate?" Marco said obviously that's not what he wanted

"So we all can eat together," Jackie said knowing full well that's not what he wanted

"How about you leave my plate," He said a little annoyed

"How about you join me and Star for this instead," Jackie said calmly arguing back

"If you want to join her fine, but leave my plate," Marco said leaving no room to argue

Jackie raises an eyebrow in question watching him go upstairs she follows with both plates in hand ("Well too bad you're joining us")

Marco knocks on the door using his foot "Butterfly!' he calls out to her

First, comes a boom the follows the door opens "Hi Marco" she pauses looking around to see Jackie behind him "Hi Jackie" she pause again a look of disgust crosses her face "What are you holding"

"An After School Mystery Snack" Marco said shoving the plate into her hands, quickly spinning around and taking his plate from Jackie giving her no time to do anything to stop him

"Hey Marco come join us" she unintentionally pleads for him

He doesn't reply he just goes back downstairs "Um did I miss something," Star said confused

Jackie shacks her head "Apparently he doesn't want to eat with us"

"Why must he always argue," Star said looking at the ASMS the resembles a jell-O-vomit "What is this stuff anyway" she shacks the plate making it jiggle and sloshes she doesn't know to either vomit after watching it or laugh at it

"Marco calls it After School Mystery Snack, it's actually really good" Jackie takes a spoon full and eats it getting a sweet and salty taste this time with some spicy "Oh ya just a warning it changes as you eat it"

Star sees Jackie eat it without a problem a little hesitate at first but shoves the spoon full into her mouth getting a delightful surprise "Wow this stuff is awesome" she enjoys eating it "Oh ya let quit eat this stuff out here come on getting in here" She welcomes her into her room

Star takes a break and eats with Jackie around her bed enjoying the snack and having a nice conversation. The conversation comes to a pause because they both thirst for some water Star getting up heads tours the stairs "Marco can you bring us some water?" after ten seconds of silence "Marco?" She goes downstairs half way down she's about to call for him again, but instead, she muffles her self-seeing him sleeping on the couch. She quickly scurries to the kitchen getting two sixteen ounce glasses filling them with water and heads back to her room making sure she doesn't bother the sleeping dead man

She closes the door to her room using her foot "Hey Jackie I think I found out why Marco didn't want to eat with us" Jackie looks at Star with her spoon in her mouth and a question on her face "He's downstairs taking a nap with the laser puppies right now" Jackie nods her head understanding "Here you go" Star said handing the glass to Jackie

When she finishes what she has in her mouth she bottom ups that glass emptying the glass at wrecker braking speed "Thank you" she said in between gasps for air

"Wow you sure where thirsty" Star said about to start drinking her own water

"This stuff sure does dehydrate you" She shovels another spoon full finishing her plate "But man this stuff can fill you up" she lays on the bed satisfied with the snack

"So how is the spell coming?" Jackie asks looking at the 'progress'

Star follows Jackie stare feeling a bit embarrass, clearing her throat "It's coming along" she said unable to find anything else to say

"Yes I can see that" Jackie said smacking one of the 'progresses' in the making away as it crawls tours her

Star finishes her snack with one last mouthful, she picks up her wand leaving Jackie to fight all the 'progress' in the making as they crawl to her "Reretornos armeos normalos reno" finally she has succeeded "I did it!" she cheers

She about to tell Jackie "Get off of me" Jackie trying to pull one of them off her that has a surprising strong grip, Star quick draws her wand aiming at the hand and cast the spell turning the 'progress'-in-the-making into a normal hand plant she goes trigger happy on the other 'progress'-in-the-making turning them all into normal hand plants. Jackie pulls the hand plants off of her "Thanks Star ….. so you finally got the spell right?"

"Yep" She sang "Now I can give Marco his arm back," she said jumping up and down bolting out of the room and down the stairs expecting to find Marco still sleeping on the couch, but nope instead she finds a note reading "Off to my Marital arts class"

"He left didn't he," Jackie said reaching the bottom of the stairs

"Of course, he left to teach his MA Class….. do you have his number?" Star ask

"Yes I have his number, you don't have his number?" Jackie ask pulling out her phone

"Oh please, what makes you believe he'll ever give me his number?" Star said rolling her eyes acting overly dramatic

Jackie raise an eyebrow in question "You haven't summed up the courage to ask him, have you?"

Star scoffs "What of course I have" She looks around the room racking her brain to continue "he ..." Star sighs in defeat "Okay no I haven't can I get his number from you or not," she said sounding very disappointed in herself

Jackie shacks her head "Okay his number is 555-0111"

"555-01111" Star repeated as she puts the numbers in "And calling" and the unicorn ringtone goes off making Star ad Jackie giggle "Soooo cute" Star commented Jackie nodding in agreement

Marco answers "Hello"

"Hi Marco" Star chimes playfully

"Butterfly?" Marco asked sounding confused

"Yes it is me, STAR," Star said a little frustrated "Well guess what"

"SHUT UP!" Marco snaps at her making her flinch, then a sound of a groan "How did you get this number?" he asks not even trying to hide his anger

" I got this number from Jackie" Star is trembling

"Jackie? How the hell did she get this number" A growling noise come from Marco's end "You know what whatever I'll ask her about it later" The sound of tires screeching "Right now, Butterfly, this phone is for emergency only so don't ever call this phone again, do I make myself clear?" Marco demands

"But Marco this is" Star started

"Do I make myself clear?" Marco demanded again not hearing what he wanted to hear

"But Marco" Star starting to tremble again

DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" Marco bellows not wanting to hear an excuse

"YES" Star scream out of fear

"Good" Is all he said before he hangs up

Jackie is holding a trembling Star whimpering "I'm sorry Star, I'm sorry I didn't know the number was so important"

"You didn't?" Star said still trembling

"No I didn't, I never called or text him at this number I just had it just in case I needed to contact him for some reason," Jackie said feeling bad that Star had to go through that because of her

"How did you this number anyways?" Star said calming down a bit

"I got this number from a hospital that I've seen him walk in and out many times" Jackie letting Star go

"A hospital, why was he going into and leaving for?" Star asks thinking out loud

"I don't know I asked before but they never gave me a straight answer," Jackie said she never really gave it any thought "Well we'll figure it out later, but right now we need to go find Marco's dojo so you can give him back his arm"

"Ya" Star screams throwing her hands in the air, and the pair run out of the Diaz's household

Outside of Marco's Dojo

"That dame blond disaster nearly gave me a heart attack" Marco leaning over trying to catch his breath, she truly scared him with that call, he pops the stress out of his neck "I hope Butterfly hurry up and figures out the spell before I get a true emergency call" With the thought of the monster arm and having to answer the emergency call in mind the color drains from his face, he covers his mouth with his left hand as the shacking get worse

Before he goes into a panic attack he takes a deep breath calming himself down with an exhale "Everything will turn out for the best" He keeps repeating this until the trembling stops with one last inhale and a calming exhale.

He's ready and goes into his dojo seeing all his students doing warm-ups, exercises, sparring matches and so on and so forth "Everyone" he demanded everyone gets into their spots as fast as they could, when the sound of the feet stop Marco continues "As you all can see I still have this unwanted attachment, so just like yesterday you all will need to do your own training"

"WE UNDERSTAND MASTER MARCO," The class said in unity

"Good, now get to it" With that, the class goes on, Marco walks around watching, giving suggestion, pointer, an option to the students

After the third time around, he sits down, rubbing his shoulders with his left hand trying to get the tension out "Hi there M-ar-co" a soothing voice sang making him flinch

He looks back seeing a twenty-year-old woman with navy blue hair, in a maroon summer dress with matching shoes, with a pink blush color lipstick "Hello there Rex, I see you're out on the town with some friends again"

She growls sitting next to him without hesitation "More like I was, but of course, they end of ditching me because of all the attention I was getting"

She groans as the look of anger left her face and is replace with a look of hurt "I think it's time for you to find some new friends" Marco nudges her with his shoulder

"Yes I would like that some true friends, some friends that won't get angry at me because I can pull off a look better then they could and the rest of that blah blah blah" She rest her head on his shoulder

"Here I am a high-school graduate, attending a high-class college and the only true companion I can get is a little fourteen-year-old in the beginning of his high-school life and who can't emotionally express himself freely" She sighs

"Is that a problem?" Marco asks looking at her

She lets out a sigh "No" she deadpans "No it's not it's sad thou your more of a man then any of the guys at college" she sits up stretching her arms above her head giving him a full view of her figure as the dress clung to her curves, she's about to say goodnight to Marco "What's that" She said getting a little too excited by the new

"You just notice?" Marco rolls his eyes; he looks down at her lying across his lap without a care pocking the monster arm "This unwanted attachment is an aggregating accident" he blocks the monster arm from attacking her

Marco picks her off his lap and back into a seated position. The two sit there quietly watching the students train and help each other's training "Marco you should teach me to fight as well" this coming out of nowhere

"Rexzanna we been over this already" he groans

"Come on teach me to fight," she said eagerly

Marco lets out a sigh ("Here we go again") raises his left hand to her "Punch my hand as hard as you can" he said flatly

Rexzanna pulls her left back ready to strike but hesitates before she throws the punch "Um are you going to dodge it?"

"No, I'm going to take the hit the full force of it," Marco said not looking away from his student training

"Um, won't it be better if you do?" She asks the nervousness begins cracking threw her voice

"Rex there isn't anything you or anyone in this universe can do to me that I haven't been through and worse," Marco said with his hand still there and he still doesn't look away from his students

"Oh right you've told me that already then um" she racking her brain

"And that's your problem," He said getting her to look at him, he's looking at her this time "You've asked me so many time before, you do have potential I admit that, but if you don't get over your fear of hurting someone I can never teach you"

Rexzanna sigh in defeat "Ya your right, you've tried to help me get over that fear of mine but, but, but I do want to learn to fight so I can protect other people" she watches the students with a feeling of envy tours them

Marco wraps his left arm around her waist pulling her closer "Your mind, body, heart, and spirit are in the right place and all you need is the right push so you can move forward" then throws it around her shoulder pulling her into a hug she leans into the hug enjoying the warmth that's coming from him.

The two stay like this until a noise catching their attention "Excuses me apparently Jeremy over there is being a pain again" A student said

"Yes it seems so," She said watching the little pain trying to be something he isn't.

Marco gets up breaking up the quarrel before things could get out of hand, Rexzanna watching this unfold can't help, but to feel really pathetic ("Wow aren't I just an amazing women I'm six years older than him, but he far more matcher then me and I thought it was the girls who matcher first")

With the help of Ferguson and Alfonzo Star and Jackie find their way to Marco's Dojo

"Thank guys," Jackie said walking up to the entrance of the dojo, letting a whistle out "Wow Marco sure knows his stuff"

"Ya you two save us back there," Star said before running up to Jackie amazed by the dojo as well "Wow amazing". The front of the dojo is a beautiful peaceful garden almost like a meadow with two trees on one side and three on the other

"Ya this place is a beautiful sight but compares to you two it does not even disserve tenth places" Ferguson trying to flirt with the two ladies

But they aren't even listening; they enter the building leaving Ferguson bleeding out front, Alfonzo covers his mouth before he can say anything "Bro the ladies are gone now"

"What do they see in Marco anyways, he an emotionally dead man that puts all gothic people to shame hell he's deader then someone who just died, and terrifying just plain terrifying getting lost in his eyes is like watching your own death on repeat" Alfonzo pats Ferguson on the shoulder "We should have a better chance then that guy he's a fucking asshole in addition"

"Come on Ferguson lets join them inside," He said to his sulking friend

He grumbling and groaning as the two enter the building, they enter just in time to see the little pain of the group challenging Marco "Stand down now Jeremy"

"No!" He attacks, Marco with little to no effort kicks his feet out from underneath him "You think that enough to stop me" He springs up about to attack again only to be blocked by Marcos left leg and with the same leg kicks the footing from underneath Jeremy, and finish it with the same leg not really kicking him more like pushing him with his foot up sending him flying tours the roof, what goes up must come down and the little pain comes down screaming only to be caught by a student, the little twerp is trembling out of fear

"I told you to stand down" Marco popping his neck not in the mood to deal with this annoyance

"Nnnnnnnno" He wiggles out of the hold "No you stand down!" he screams

Marco looks at Jeremy, shooting him down with a glare that sends fear through his whole entire body and if he wasn't so dehydrated he would have wet himself "Leave my dojo" He said with a snap of the fingers pointing tours the doors

"Nooooooo" He screams "I'm a black belt you should show me more respect I'm on the same level as you," he said trying to act bigger then he really is

"No you're not; you may be in the other dojo you go too, but not here. I'm fed up with your spoiled boy ways now leave" He snarls at the little brat

"No I'm the best student you can ever believe to have, but you refuse to see me as that" He screams as tears threaten to fall

"That's right" Marco lowers himself to make eye contact "I don't see you as a student, all you are is a little annoyance, no matter how many times I try to teach you, you refuse to learn, so you are not my student just a little pain that I'm sick of" Jeremy is crying "Now get out of my Dojo" and he does running and crying at the top of his lungs completely heartbroken

"Um, sensei don't you think you were a little too harsh on the little kid?" A student said

"I've been teaching that little brat the same thing over and over for years and he still refuses to learn, I can't teach him if he isn't willing to learn," Marco said shaking his head in shame at the little boy

"I got to admit sensei you are the most patient person I've ever met, you've dealt with that little puck far longer then I ever could and heck I'm a kindergarten teacher good ridden I say" Another student adding her own insight in

"I too have my limits," Marco said not letting her words go to his heart. Then soon enough all the students started adding their own insight on the issue "All right enough" Marco speaks up "All of you back to what you were doing" he orders

"Yes Sensei," They all said in unity

When all the students got back doing what they were doing, Star walks up to Marco "Hi Marco" she chimes getting his attention

"Butterfly?" He looks past her as she glares at him seeing Jackie waving at him standing next to Rexzanna and to see both Ferguson and Alfonzo drooling and wide-eyed at Rexzanna "I see so that's how you fond my Dojo"

Star follows Marco site "Yep Ferguson and Alfonzo show me and Jackie where your Dojo is"

"So why are you here?" Marco asks not skipping a beat

"Hm, oh ya I finally got the spell right," She said excitedly jumping up and down

"Really?" Marco asks raises an eyebrow in question

"Yes I finally did," she said proudly

He nods his head "Good" his simple answer completely killed her mood. He takes ten steps away from her and sat down "Ready" he said

Star points her wand at him, but when her eyes lock into she sees something that not meant to be there instead of the spell to give him back his arm she cast the spell that gave him the monster arm and now he has two. Star goes pale in the face as his gaze turns into a heart-chilling glare. He opens his mouth about to say something but is interrupted by laughter and then more laughter with more of a gargling noise added "Ha HA hahaha Ha hA HAHAHA HAaaahhhh this is perfect" the two monster arms shouted

They're getting everyone's attention "It's time to destroy all humans and eat their bawls" the one on the right wiggled with joy

"I'm starving," The one on the left said gargling as it laughs and the two attacks the students

Marco gives Star an 'are you kidding me' look, Star is racking her brain trying to remember "What was it again dame it why now why do I have to screw up now"

Jackie with her crowbar grabs Star by the shoulders and calmly said "Star calm down and breath you can do it" after she runs tours, Marco, as he's fighting the arms trying to keep his students safe

The arms are dragging him all over Jackie blocking the best she could with the crowbar everyone is avoiding the attacks, one student isn't quick enough and get grab by one of the arms Jackie using the hook of the crowbar pulls on the student trying to keep him from being eaten other students join in

The other monster arm attacks Jackie and the student interfering with their meal, four other students rush in redirecting the attack away from the group two keep the other arm busy leaving the arm that holds the students and is about karate chop thing "Don't" Marco stopping the students they look at their sensei confuse

"Hit it under it's mouth that's where the weak spot is" The student smile understand their teacher, one of the students do a rising knee two inches under it's mouth making it releases the student allowing Jacking to get the student away from the fight and whip back in pain leaving it open for the second student sending a sharp right hook making it pull back further it suck shun cups the floor pulling Marco and the other arm with it away from the fight

The student informs the other students about the weak spots on the arms, the arms look at Marco as if he has just betrayed them "What, what you expected me to just let you eat my students"

The two arms start spinning around making Marco spin with them "You're weak" One of the arms hiss

"I'm stronger then you could ever imagine being" Marco snaps back

"You're pathetic," Said the one on the left

"Said the parasite who can't survive on its own" Marco snaps back again. The Monster arms spring tours the group bringing Marco with them, he kicks off the ground doing a front flip driving his heels into the monster arms all

With each pull and tug Marco fights back with allowing the students and Jackie to block or avoid its assault, while this is happening Star is pacing the floor trying to remember the spell "Come on Star you know this you worked hard to figure out this spell and you got it now what was it again?"

Rexzanna is prying open one of the monster arm's mouth open "Return his arm" she yells out

"Norman stop struggling" Marco orders, she successfully opens the monster arm's mouth allowing other students to get their fellow out of there

"Return his arm Norman?" One click "Return his arm Normale?" Two clicks "Return arm Normale reno?" Third click "Reretornos armeos normalos reno!?" She remembered. With her wand aiming "Reretornos armeos normalos reno!" She cast the spell

The Monster arms pull Marco out of the way, the beam hits the mirror reflecting back at her she avoids it the bench behind her takes the hit getting turn into hands, she goes trigger happy giving the students something else to dodge, she lets out a frustrated scream "They are too wiggly"

The two monster arms let out an evil laugh "We can do this all day" The one on the right said to full of itself

While the two insult Star Rexzanna sneaks up behind Marco, wrapping him in a tight hold "Got you"

"Huh?" They said in unity

"You think one measly human can do anything?" The left one said

"Good thinking Rexzanna" Her hold on Marco allows him to sits down

She goes down with him wrapping her legs around him. The monster arms struggled to get moving "She too heavy"

"Hey, she's not heavy she naturally sturdily built like this" Marco said in her defense, as he does other students hold onto her and each other to weigh him down

The monster arms try to attack to students that are holding onto Marco and Rexzanna, Jackie and other students wouldn't allow it "I still can't hit it" Star informed she going trigger happy on the arms still missing it

Jackie gets an idea she separates from the group "Star stop" she calls out to her

All attention to her she runs up to Star whispering in her ear, her eyes go wide "Are you sure Jackie?"

"We have to try something" Jackie gets into position readying herself, Star goes back trigger happy on the monster arms "Now" Jackie orders, Star redirects her wand aiming and firing at Jackie she quickly aims back at the arms shooting off two shot at the arms and they both dogges the three shots

"Ha you missed" the both said in unity. The three shots meet at the same center point on the mirror one of the three split into two and absorbed into the other two lining them up and bounce off the mirror as the two arms go on gloating hitting the two arms "WHAT!?" they both screeched. As they shrink "We are apart of you know, you may have cured the symptoms, but you can't cure the virus" and Marco's arms are back to normal

Marco leans back into Rexzanna's hold "Good job everyone" He said informing everyone the nightmare is over

All the students let go of each other and Rexzanna as she continues holding on Marco, as Star and Jackie approached Marco to check on him all of the students formed a wall of protection in front of their sensei "This was all your falt wasn't it" one student spoke up starting a verbal assault on Star scaring her, Jackie tries to calm everyone down which only has the opposite effect and gets her dragged into the verbal abuse

Marco and Rexzanna exchanged looks, he pats her hands signaling her to let go of him and she does he get back to his feet offering her a hand to help her on her feet "Um Marco what are you going to do?" she whispers in his ear seeing the two younger girls are about to break down and cry

Marco takes a deep breath "Silence" his voice bellows over the verbal abuse and everything goes silent. Marco followed by Rexzanna walks through the crowd towards Star and Jackie, he stops and turns to face his students "All of you get into your punishment stands now" Rexzanna walks past him pulling the two younger girls into a strong warm hug comforting them they both snuggled into the older women's hold

"But Sensei" One student tries before he is interrupted

"NOW!" He order and all the students rush into their places taking their stands: their feet are shoulder length apart both their hands are out in front of them balled up into fists "I'm very disappointed in all of you. Didn't I tell you all that it was an accident, didn't I!?"

"Yes, Sensei!" All the students reply at same time

"And what were you all doing, verbally assaulting two fourteen-year-old!?" A heavy silence falls on the students "You all know better than that, so as punishment you all shall stay in that stand with nine hundred pounds and you will stay like that until I come back, do I make myself clear"

The student is shacking "Yes Sensei!" they say with fear in their voices

Marco leaves the room entering two double doors in the back of the Dojo and walks out pulling out a cart full of sandbags then one by one he goes to each students putting nine one-hundred pound bags on each student: one on both their wrist, one on each elbow, two on both the shoulders and one on the top of their head "Um Marco how heavy are those sandbags?" Jackie asked feeling sorry for all the students

"Ya dude are you trying to kill your students" Fergusen speaks up

"I agree don't you think this is kind of mean" Alfonzo speaks up

"It's good that you two join us after everything is done" Marco not even trying to hide his disappointment in the two, scaring the two into almost pissing themselves

"First off: These sandbags are one-hundred pounds

Second: No I'm not trying to kill my students

And Third: No I'm not being mean my students know better than this so they brought this upon themselves and this isn't their first time"

"You've done this to them before?" Star said feeling very bad for the students

"Yes, yes he has it crud cruel and the terrifying part is it's very effective. If anything the first thing he did to his students is punished them to teach them what he meant and as he continued their punishment he increased the weight now they are at one-hundred" Rexzanna informed them

A whilst escapes Alfonzo and Ferguson their heart jumps into their throat feeling two a hand on their shoulders, sweat pouring from the forehead "Would you two like to join my Dojo" his ice-cold lifeless voice spoke and the two run for it, run faster than they ever believe they could

"Now that was mean" Star is on the ground laughing

Marco claps his hands getting the ladies attention "Alright ladies it's time for me to walk you home" he speaks up

"Um, Marco is it really a good idea to leave your students like this?" Ask watching their faces beginning to go red

"Their punishment won't start until I leave." He said as if it's nothing "Now come on let us get going" he directed them towards the door

"Do your best everyone" Star cheering them on

The four leave the Dojo leaving the student focusing on their punishment "Sometimes I hate Sensei" one student cries out followed by cries out in agreement, by the other students

First one to be drop off is Rexzanna

The three are talking to each other getting to know one another Marco is just walking with them not participating in the conversation, then Star fell silent just realizing something "Whats wrong" Jackie asked

"I never got your name" Star pointing at Rexzanna

"You're right I never asked you for your name" Jackie gently knocks her head

Rexzanna gives it some thought, she lets out a hum "Now that you mention it I haven't asked you two for your name ether" she clears her throat "My name is Rexzanna Nightingale" she said sounding formal

"I'm Jackie Lynn Thomas," She said with a sweet smile

"I am a magical princess from another dimension Star Butterfly," she said repeating the same action she did when she first met Marco except for this time she didn't set anything on fire

"It's nice to meet you Jackie Star," Rexzanna said with a genuine smile

"It's nice to meet you too Rexzanna" Star hums her name

"Rexzanna? What kind of name is that" Jackie asked never hearing that name before

"You see my dad wanted a son to name Rex" She said with a huff followed by rolling her eyes "What he got instead was six daughters me being the youngest" she wasn't too happy talking about this "So I was named Rex, Zanna is supposed to make it sound more of a girls name"

"So whats your dads" Before Star could finish her question

"ButterFly!" Marco a snap. Satr spins facing him about to rip him a new one, but fear replaces her anger when her eyes met the death glare he was giving her. He breathes in and exhales "The topic of Rexzanna's father is a sensitive subject that still is being dealt with so don't ask that question"

Star was about to ask when Jackie stops her pointing at Rexzanna then Star sees the emotional turmoil bring up her father is doing to her "Sorry" Star said sadly

"Don't be I like my name just the way it is, I just don't like my dad's attitude when it comes to him not getting a son" Her voice cracks at the mention of 'son'

"Now let us change the topic" Marco intervenes "Rexzanna what happens if you cross a Black Mumba and King Cobra" He brought up not letting her stew in her past

"You get King Mumba a very poisonous combination that it may even be to poison for itself" She then goes on in detail about its biology and the possibility it may need anaconda or boa constrictor DNA to balance out the poison it may produce, Then she goes on its possibility of surviving out of captivity and do to its having Anaconda or Boa constrictor in its DNA would prevent it from mating with other Black Mambas or King Cobra as she explains more details about the possibilities if you cross a female Black Mamba with a male King Cobra and From male Black Mamba and female King Cobra

Star and Jackie look at the older woman looking like they just had their minds blown "Um what are you talking about" Star had to resist screaming over her throbbing headache

"Ya like what are you talking about" Jackie has the beginning of a headache

Rexzanna face blushes up a storm "Sorry I guess I got carried away" She nervously chuckles

Marco gently pushes her "You don't have anything to apologize for. You see Butterfly Jackie, Rexzanna loves finding the connection of all living things"

"Ya we all breath air we all need to eat we all need water and we all need to reproduce to keep living so why stop there how why not find how deep does all our connection goes" She now completely out of her funk now

Jackie and Star let out a nervous chuckle completely lost on the woman passion but is happy to see her happy again before she goes off on another rant Marco pushes her again "Whoa there tale it easy on the two beginners you have already fried their brains"

She giggles "Your right, until next time," she said with a skip in her step

Marco throughs an arm around the two girls with throbbing headaches "Jackie Butterfly you two okay"

"My head hurts" they both complain

"Ya hearing for the first time will hurt, but you'll come around finding it very interesting the longer you put up with her" he nods at Rexzanna, After rubbing their backs a few strokes and walks away leaving them to recover

After their headaches have finally calmed down enough they catch up to Rexzanna to continued their conversation "So Rexzanna how do you and Marco know each other" Jackie asked

Marco lets out a sigh and walks forward leaving the girls to talked "Marco wait"

"It's fine we can continue another time" He calls back without looking back

"Oops did I interrupted something?" Jackie feeling embarrassed

Rexzanna lets out a sigh "No don't worry, so you had a question for me?"

"Ya we wanted to know how you and Marco know each other" Star said

"Oh" She giggles at the memory "I used to babysit him when he was in elementary school"

"Realy what was it like," Star said a little excited to hear this Jackie was also curious

"Well I just started middle school and I already had to get a job and I already knew Mr. and Mrs. Diaz so they were more than happy to help me out" Before she could go on Star interrupts her

"Has Marco always been so lifeless?" Her mouth shot out

"Well I don't know, I knew both of his parents since I was six I didn't get a chance to met him until he was five and I was eleven when I first met him he had the same lifeless look he has now he was so different then other kids instead of running around screaming laughing causing trouble and doing thing kids would do. He walked around as if he already knew what his action would do"

Star while listening walks into the road, Marco appears right next to her pulling out of the road just in time avoiding getting hit by a car "Butterfly stay on the sidewalk" He snaps at her

"Will you quit calling me that" Star snaps right back at him

"Butterfly is your name," Marco said as a matter a fact

"Yes, it is, my last name my first ... hey, get back here!" Marco walks away not listening anymore

"WILL STOP DOING THAT!" Star screamed the tear threating to flow

Filling a pair of arms wrapped around her pulling her into a warm embrace, then stroking her hair "There there Star" A soothing voice hums so gently

"Rexzanna why does he do that" Jackie asked putting a comforting hand on her shoulder

"It's because there is something about Star that makes him uncertain" Rexzanna informed

"Uncertain, what did I do to make him feel uncertain?" Star asking looking up at her

"I don't know, truth be told he was the exact same way with me before" The two fourteen-year-old look at her confused "Yep when we first met he would only refer to me by my last name, Oh and don't even get me started when I had to interest him to my sisters" Her muscles clenched in anger at this memories

Star is being crushed in her hold "Rez, Rex you're hurting me" she gasps

Rex quickly released her "Sorry about that Star" she takes a few deep breaths calming her self down "It was one of the few times in my life where I wanted to strangle him, anyone really. I never wanted to kill anyone until I met Marco" She gets angry for only a second or two before her anger is replaced by happiness "And I have never had someone like him all my life"

"What do you mean?" Star asked not enjoying the mood swings shes getting from the twenty-year-old

The trio continue their walk behind Marco "You see Star like I told you before the reason Marco referred to you by your last name I because he is uncertain about you, but he'll stop after he comes to understand whatever it is about you that causes the uncertainty and when he does you'll be having a lot of fun and someone who isn't afraid to make you angry, just a warning" she finishes with a wink

This doesn't help Star at all "What are you talking about?" Star nearly yelled at her

Rex just rolls her eyes "You'll understand when the time comes for it"

"That doesn't help" Star screeched

"When will the 'time' come?" Jackie asked the question

"I don't know, for me, it took two years of babysitting him" Rexzanna chimes

Star chokes on the air she breathed "What!? Are you telling me I will have to put up with this for two years!?" Her face goes pale thinking about it

"I don't know, maybe not it may have taken two years because he was five at the time and children at that age don't truly understand their feelings. Marco is fourteen now, he's smart, very self-aware and he can be very selfish time" She giggles thinking about the next part with a skip in her step "When he makes it clear his feeling..." She can't resist another giggle

"He what?!" The two yell at her not enjoying the cliffhanger

All she does is smile a big bright toothy smile with a blush that makes it seems she is glowing "Aaaaagh" the younger teens exclaims out of frustration

The two fourteen-years-old run away from Rexzanna and she chasing the pair "Get away from us" they yell at her with their hands in the air making the twenty-year-old laugh

Marco steps in her pathway making her run into her "Whoa there girl, you're going to have to stop torcher them" he picks her up on one shoulder

"Awwww but it so fun" She whines sound like a little six-year-old

"Ya I know, but I'm going to have to stop it before someone gets hurt" Marco is enjoying himself even thou, he can't express it

She opens her mouth with a bright big smile about to say something until she realizes her action, going through a mood swing. Jumping off his shoulder straitening herself up "Sorry about that" She said sounding robotic

Marco looks at her with blank unreadable a clicking noise could be heard from him "You know there is nothing wrong about acting like a child"

"Marco we been over this I'm twenty-years-old now I can't keep being a child," Rexzanna said with a dry flat voice

Another click could be heard from Marco "There is nothing wrong with doing something to be happy" she looks at him sharing a dead woman expression "Mmmmm" is all she said the mood dies with that

Jackie and Star come back looking at Rexzanna "Hey Rex whats wrong?" Star asked confused with the changed of mood

"Nothing." Rex said flatly. The girls look at Marco in time hear a growl followed by his head twitching.

The party of four reach Rexzanna's apartment "This is where I take my leave" she said without even looking at the three fourteen-year-olds walks away

"Goodnight," Jackies said trying to spark something in her, but gets nothing

"Nighty night Rex" Star tries as well, but get nothing

Marco step forward grabbing her by the wrist "You don't have to be what your parents want you to be" she tries to pull away but he doesn't let go "Rexzanna" Marco said not meaning to make it an order, she spins around facing him "You don't"

"Goodnight Marco," She said harshly

Another clicking noise, he lets go of her wrist "Goodnight" he nods

He watches her enter the building, Marco looks away shaking his head you can hear another clicking noise to be heard from him "Marco?" Jackie asked

He looks at the two "Come on Jackie Butterfly lets get you two back to your places"

Star raises an eyebrow at him with a not so happy look on her face, he walks past her ignoring her she rolls her eyes she whispers to Jackie "This better not take two years' she said hissing

Jackie rubs Star's back trying to comfort her "Everything is going to be okay, you'll see" she reassuring her

The trio walk to Jackie's place dropping her off, Marco ended up caring Star back to there place it seems she decided to fell asleep sitting down next to Jackie's mailbox "Here I am again caring the universes most annoying blond back to the house" he looks back at her snuggling into him enjoying his warmth. He hums "and I'm stuck with her until she decides to leave" He gets back to the household going straight to her room literally throwing her into bed she giggles after the bounce

He takes two steps to his room until he remembered something "Oh ya I need to go dismiss my students" he stops for a few second seeing the laser puppies sleeping in front of his door "I told those rodents to stop doing that" he shakes his head walking back downstairs and out of the house. He takes a deep breath and exhales inhales again followed by an exhale and when the air left his lips Marco runs he runs reaching fifty miles per hour

Reaching his Dojo in mear minutes, walking in he sees all his students are still standing there bodies are shacking and their faces are red "Alright everyone you're dismissed"

Everyone drops gasping begging for air "Why were all of you holding your breath, why not do breathing exercises?"

After everyone caught their breath stood back up on shaky knees they all stumbled "Alright everyone takes a week of rest then return for your next class"

"Yes Sensei," all the students said

"You all have been doing a great job your reaching graduation so keep hanging in there," Marco said as he walks around picking up the sandbags putting them into the cart

"Goodnight everyone!" He called out as the last person left the Dojo

"You too," The last student said before letting the door close

After Marco gets done picking up the sandbags and put them in the storage room, he takes a seat in the middle of the room crossing his legs after turning off the lights, bringing both his hands together making a heart shape, he takes a deep breath upon exhaling he raises both his hand snapping his fingers by his ears, then brings his hands back together making the heart shape again then takes another deep breath. He repeats this action four more times after the fifth time he falls into a deep meditation state

Inside Marco

When Marco opens his eyes he is sitting on top a pitch black ocean he stands up spreading his arms out with his palms facing out he falls be into the black ocean and he sinks into the ocean just falls and keeps falling until he hit the bottom standing up he walks going nowhere after what feels like hours he stops "So that's where you two are"

He walks up two conjoin octopuses the one on the left is a dark navy blue the one on the right is purple both having nine tentacles, eight of the tentacles swirls around each other making one tentacle on both sides "Where are we" were the first words out of their mouths

"You're apart of me now, we're inside my land of peace and serenity," Marco said with his hand on his heart

"There is nothing here" "The purple one said

"Yes that's right," Marco said simply with a nod of the head

"What kind of body is this" The blue one screeched

"Body?" Marco shakes his head "No this isn't my body this is my heart and soul" the two look at him confused "You two have already become apart of my body, I'm here to welcome you two in becoming apart of me"

The two laugh lunging at him impaling him "Well then we simply have to take you so we can take over" ripping him apart devouring him

"Well that was easy" the blue one cheers, making the purple one chuckles and they just float there "Now what do we do" the blue one askes noticing there is no changed

"Do you honestly believe it would be that simple" Marco's voice comes from nowhere, startling them

"Where are you!" They screeched as they thrashed around looking for him

"I'm right here" The voice comes from the ninth tentacle that connects the two monster arms, first comes the head then followed a pair of arms that pull out the rest of the body stopping at his feet "Why are you two so surprised I told you, you're apart of me now"

"You're me now" Another Marco pops out of nowhere

"My pain is your pain" then two more

"Our happiness is yours" three more come walking in joining the rest

Tens, Hundreds, Thousands, Millions, Billions of Marco's come forming out of nowhere surrounding the pair of monster arms all are saying "You are us and we are you now"

The two monster arms screamed bloody murder with their eyes closed "STOP!" When they open their eyes there was none

"Would you two like to know why this is the most peaceful serene place in my mind body and spirit" The two looked in the direction of the voice

Where once the ninth tentacle that connected the two now sat Marco "The reason this place is what it is because you can't corrupt black" The two arms look at Marco now understanding what he's talking about

"A pitch black ocean, like we are in has room and space for 'others' but can't be corrupted due to its lack space" Marco started

"That makes sense, no matter what color you bring into a pitch black void like this no matter how long it may last the plack will overpower it and take back it's void" The Purple side continues shrinking as it does

"True in a white void it leaves to much space for other colors to come in and ruin its void and no matter how many time you go over the mess the other colors will bleed through" The Blue one continues getting the purple one nodding along in agreement the two shrinks down

Now taking a new form "That's right you two, so no matter what comes I cannot be corrupted" He looks left seeing a Marco looking back at him he looks right seeing another Marco looking at him "And now you're apart of this incorruptible heart body mind and soul" The two Marcos pull away

Bowing their heads to the original Marco "Thank you for welcoming us" They said in unity before turning around walking away fading away into the pitch black ocean

"I look forward to what you two may bring in our journey of unity" he nods his head now in the empty space

Marco takes his meditation doing what he did last time when he reaches the fifth time he pauses for a few seconds "I will be seeing you two later in my dreams" He snaps his fingers breaking his meditation

"We will be seeing you later" on voices said

"Incorruptible?" the other cackles at that "We do like a challenge"

A third figure appears then disappears in quick flashes

Outside of Marco

He blinks his eyes looking around the room taking a minute or two to remember where he is after confirming where he's at he then stands up doing some stretches realizing something is new "Hello?"

He bends himself in half this no pain or trouble then slides down until he is laying on the ground, he puts his feet back on the ground then slowly slides his way back standing up "It seems I'm more flexible then I was before" He hums "Thank you, you two" he leaves his Dojo locking the door behind him, getting on his bike he zooms down the road going a little too fast for his bike to handle and gets sent flying into oncoming traffic

Marco swings his right arm slamming down on the hood of the incoming truck sending him flying over it ("My reaction timing has gotten sharper as well") he closes his eyes and lets whatever happen next happen his left arm acting on its own swings around grabbing the light post swinging him on top of it now standing on top of the light post ("My bodies danger sensor range has increased and the reflexes in both timing and precision to deal with say danger has also increased")

"Hey are you okay" a voice calls up to Marco

Looking down seeing it's the man that was driving the truck "Yes I'm fine, my bike fell apart on me"

"Just hang on I'll call the fire department so they can get you down" The man sparkes a question in Marco mind

"There will be no need for that" Marco steps off the light post

"What are you" The man looks up seeing the fast approaching young man, he drops his cellphone preparing himself to catch him

Marco seeing his action kicks off from the light post going over the man avoiding him, the man goes off asking questions making sure he's okay and insulting him at the same time. Marco ignores him and goes on checking his legs not listening to him as he checked his legs ("No fraction no craked shocked absorbing with no soreness to follow" He hum at this. He sticks his thumb in his mouth thinking looking at the light post measuring

Marco gets sick of the man overreacting he flicks him in the nose "Ow what was that for?"

"You're getting noise" Marco finishes is thoughts "I'm fine, sorry for the scare" he turns around facing the man "there is no need to take this any further you've done enough," he said

The man gets angry "You stupid dame brat who do you think you are"

"Who I am is none of your concern" Marco said his dead lifeless voice seems to only to get the man angrier

"Look at my phone" The man held up his now broken be-on repair cell

"Then you shouldn't have pulled it out if you were worried about losing it" Marco shrugs

This only made the man's face goes red with anger "Look at what you did to my truck you dented the hood" the man is teetering on erupting

"So that's easy to fix" Marco is watching the man getting only anger level is rising

"So what you can fix it" The man snaps at him

"Yes," he said flatly. Walking over to it "Come on pop the hood" the man's eye was twitching in rage

The man does with a quick smake Marco fixes the dent "And what about my phone?" The man standing in front of him trying to be intimidating

Marco looks at him, his dead man expression only pisses him off the more he looks at him "That's your problem, not mine" walks pass him leaving the man boiling over with anger

"I have never met such a..." He grits his teeth "A child like him" he pulls an ax out of the back of the truck he comes running at Marco swing the ax aiming to behead him

Marco doesn't even have to look he takes a second quick step avoiding the ax and just keeps walking like nothing is happening, the man comes again this time chopping down Maro sidesteps it and keeps walking as if nothing. The man comes in wild swinging that ax Marco avoids with little to no effort and this keeps going until the man collapses exhausted. Marco looks at the man "Are you done?" He picks him up putting him on the sidewalk

Leaving him there trying to catch his breath "I hate that kid" he said in between his gasps begging for air

Marco makes it back to the house

He lets out a yawn streatching his hands above his head "Hm its four in the moring?" with a shrug of the shoulder he goes up stair, taking a shower not really caring about bring a change of close he sits in his room finishing drying off ("So my physical self, has quadropel asepting the two unwanted attachment, no changes to my mental state... hm?") Marco finishes relexting on his day slipping into his boxer he lays theire feeling the time to sleep be coming, with one last sigh of surendering to Z land "Alright you two here I come"

Into dreamland, he goes

"Welcome" Two voices welcoming him


End file.
